


Down The Rabbit's Hole (Вниз по кроличьей норе)

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, PostWar, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen
Summary: Война, может, и закончилась, но для Гарри и Снейпа битва все еще в разгаре.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down The Rabbit's Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/285090) by RaeWhit. 



\- Я просто обязана выйти отсюда!  
\- Прости, для такой громадины, как ты, эта дверь совершенно невыходимая.  
\- Непреодолимая, вы хотите сказать?  
\- Нет, именно невыходимая. На свете нет ничего непреодолимого.

Фильм «Алиса в Стране Чудес», 1951

***

Гарри любил это время суток больше всего.

Когда закончился последний урок, он в распахнутой мантии и съехавшем на бок галстуке прошел по коридору. Шагал уверенно, рассчитывая успеть...

Свернув за угол, Гарри облегченно выдохнул и продолжил путь, не сбавляя скорости. Подгонка расписания, чтобы не упустить нужный момент, стала для него чем-то вроде ритуала.

Полуденное майское солнце заглядывало в высокие окна, рассыпая повсюду, от пола до потолка, разноцветные брызги света. На ходу вытянув руку, юноша провел пальцем по стене. На фреску смотреть не было больше нужды. Битва за Хогвартс так отчетливо запечатлелась в памяти, что наглядных подсказок о том, кто воевал, кто погиб, кто выиграл, а кто потерпел поражение, не требовалось.

Гарри чувствовал идущее от нагретых камней тепло, и этого было достаточно - мимолетного прикосновения хватало надолго. «Помни», - взывала фреска, и Гарри неизменно, торопливо и беззвучно отвечал: «Всегда».

Впрочем, достигнув конца коридора и собираясь повернуть к лестнице, ведущей в подземелье, он решительно откладывал эти мысли на потом. Опыт подсказывал, что жизнь – бесценный дар, и наслаждаться нужно не мечтами, а сегодняшним днем.

Даже если теперь это частенько оказывалось не так-то просто.

Гарри спустился на самый нижний уровень подземелий и невольно замедлил шаг. «Северус», - подумал он, останавливаясь у входа в комнаты зельевара. Как обычно, уперев ладони в стену по обе стороны двери, юноша прислонился лбом к прохладному темному дереву и выдохнул что-то вроде молитвы, пусть даже ей вряд ли кто-нибудь внимал: 

\- Хоть бы его день прошел хорошо...

Взявшись за ручку, он помедлил: необъяснимая тревога приковывала к месту. В последнее время такие мгновения беспокойства случались почти каждый день. Гарри глубоко вздохнул, открыл дверь и шагнул через порог. В ноздри сразу же ударил горький аромат аконита, запахло имбирем, а пропитанный влагой воздух явно означал, что здесь варится зелье. Вдобавок он услышал, что Северус поет.

Гарри улыбнулся...

***

...и улыбнулся еще раз...

За ужином Северус почти не умолкал – Гарри даже пришлось несколько раз сухо напомнить ему, что не мешало бы доесть, пока не остыло. Северус отзывался ему в тон: «Ты мне что, мамочка?» или «Я уж сколько лет питаюсь самостоятельно», от чего Гарри улыбался еще шире.

Когда они доели десерт, в глазах Северуса появился лукавый огонек и, отложив салфетку, зельевар сказал:

\- Да, день был хороший. Можешь перестать изображать Чеширского кота.

Гарри встал из-за стола и потянулся.

\- Ты читал «Алису в Стране Чудес»? – весело поинтересовался он.

\- Порой мне кажется, что я там живу, - проворчал Северус, с опаской глядя, как Гарри подходит ближе, но добродушно вздохнул, когда юноша жестом попросил его встать.

Гарри взял его за руки и, потянув к гостиной, подбородком указал на диван близ камина.

\- И кто же тогда ты, если я - Чеширский кот? – спросил он, усевшись рядом.

Думал Северус недолго:

\- О, я, без сомнения, кролик. Живу в норе и вечно опаздываю на важные встречи, - отозвался он, многозначительно улыбаясь. – А ты, скорее, Алиса, которая за этим глупым кроликом гоняется.

\- Глупый – не глупый, а логики он не лишен, - заметил Гарри, игриво похлопав Северуса по колену, и подобрался ближе, когда тот поймал руку юноши и поцеловал в ладонь.

При одном взгляде на почти счастливое лицо Северуса у Гарри защемило сердце.

\- Я рад, что ты хорошо провел день. Давай это отметим, - тихо предложил он, а потом наклонился и чмокнул Северуса в губы.

\- Что ты задумал? – от хриплых, чувственных ноток в глубоком голосе у юноши внутри все сжалось от предвкушения.

Он опустил голову на плечо любовника и зашептал на ухо:

\- Ох, даже не знаю... что-нибудь абсолютно необычное и возмутительное: разденемся, залезем в постель, сделаешь меня своим рабом для сексуальных утех.

Мягкий, рокочущий смешок сопроводился касанием теплых, сильных рук, всегда дарящих радость, но слова... от слов по спине Гарри пробежала вереница мурашек:

\- Ты и так уже целиком в моей власти.

***

В подземелья не проникал солнечный свет, и Гарри исправил это, наколдовав здесь и там зачарованные окна. Северус поначалу возражал, но потом просто сдался. В конечном итоге его утомленное «да делай ты, что хочешь» испугало Гарри сильнее, чем то, что близкий человек годами не видит солнца и неба.

Так, порой представляя, будто он балансирует на канате, Гарри одновременно пытался помочь Северусу сохранить подобие самоконтроля и, не строя из себя надсмотрщика, настаивал, чтобы тот каждое утро поднимался с постели. Больше всего юноша боялся, что однажды Северус просто исчезнет, что Гарри придет сюда после уроков и найдет дверь распахнутой, чашку чая - одиноко стынущей на столе, книги – аккуратно сложенными, словно зельевар лишь отошел на минутку, но Гарри-то поймет... он сразу поймет, что Северус уже не вернется.

«Какие глупые страхи», - корил себя юноша, но тревога, охватывающая его по ночам, несла с собой такое сокрушительное чувство безысходности, что Гарри хрипел, силясь перевести дух и подавить леденящий душу ужас, и в темноте цеплялся за спящего рядом человека, чтобы убедиться, что тот по-прежнему жив и реален.

Сегодняшняя ночь была одной из таких. Северус заворочался, когда Гарри прижался к нему сзади, и что-то проворчал, комментируя чересчур крепкое объятие. Все еще не в силах унять бешено стучащее сердце, Гарри зарылся лицом в темные волосы, пахнущие зельями и дымом, понимая, что выдал себя.

\- Гарри…

\- Гм-м?

\- Что бы ни случилось, излишнее беспокойство еще никому не шло на пользу.

\- Верно, - зевнул Гарри; он уже достаточно проснулся, чтобы оценить иронию ситуации, в которой Северус просит его не беспокоиться. – Спи.

Северус пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и скорее всего не слишком вежливое, но в целом этого хватило, чтобы Гарри снова уснул - правда, не разжимая рук.

***

Сегодня они спорили за завтраком. Точнее, делали вид, что спорят.

Гарри обнаружил стратегически разложенные вокруг своей тарелки брошюры – яркие изображения моря и солнца дразнили и манили, уговаривая поддаться соблазну. Спор то и дело вспыхивал вот уже несколько недель, но желания сдаться у Гарри так и не возникло. По лицу Северуса было заметно, что уже очень скоро он устанет играть и уступит; тогда-то Гарри и смекнул, руководствуясь примером с окнами: ничего хорошего в том, что Северус уступает, нет.

Усевшись, Гарри аккуратно отодвинул брошюры и, не глядя на Северуса, твердо сказал:

\- Никуда я не поеду.

\- Очень зря, - быстро отозвался алхимик, и Гарри, удивленный раздражением в голосе партнера, поднял глаза.

\- Поедем вместе, когда ты сможешь, - рассудительно произнес он, - и, пожалуйста, не будем об этом больше. Тебе меня не заставить. Я не хочу ехать, и ты на моем месте не захотел бы, - он многозначительно выгнул бровь. – Ведь верно?

Некоторое время Северус смотрел на него, потом пожал плечами и взмахнул рукой, призывая чайник:

\- Я не теоретизирую, так что ответить вряд ли смогу, - словно между прочим заметил он.

Гарри подождал, пока зельевар поднесет чашку к губам, и ответил:

\- Да, конечно. Я не собирался связывать тебя обязательствами. Просто хотел сказать – учитывая то, что произошло год назад... – слова застряли в горле, когда он увидел, что Северус грозно сдвигает брови. – Неважно, - ровно подытожил Гарри. – Это решенный вопрос: я никуда не еду, и это вовсе не жертва с моей стороны, сколько бы ты не утверждал обратное. А еще я рад провести с тобой больше времени, доволен ты тем или нет, так что помалкивай.

На лице Северуса, разглядывающего Гарри, позабыв о завтраке, отразилась целая гамма эмоций. Несколько раз он открывал рот, но тотчас отказывался от намерения что-либо сказать. Когда зельевар наконец заговорил, тон его был нейтральным, но в глазах, несмотря на все хорошо изученные Гарри попытки изобразить безмятежность, проскользнула тень облегчения:

\- Делай, как знаешь.

Он украдкой взглянул на молодого человека, прежде чем продолжить трапезу; Гарри заметил в этом взгляде адресованную ему искру благодарности.

\- Пожалуй, так я и поступлю, - как ни в чем ни бывало заявил он, и с противоположного края стола послышалось одобрительное ворчание.

***

Каждое утро Северуса начиналось с одного и того же ритуала. В отличие от Гарри, моментально выпрыгивающего из постели, стоило ему проснуться, Северус любил полежать, привыкая к мысли о перспективе очередного дня. Несклонный к самоубийству, он засыпал вечером, порой пассивно надеясь, что уснет навеки, а проснувшись поутру, чувствовал смутное разочарование оттого, что этого не случилось.

Сегодня Северус перекатился на бок и прислушался к шуму, доносящемуся из-за приоткрытой двери. Гарри принимал душ. Зельевар позволил себе сонную улыбку, когда в ванной что-то со звоном упало, а его любовник разразился цветистым ругательством.

В конечном итоге он сел на краю кровати, а потом и поднялся – как раз вовремя, чтобы насладиться видом выходящего из ванной Гарри. Они обменялись – безмолвно, как делали каждое утро, впервые глядя друг другу в глаза – парой предложений: вопросом «Какой будет день – хороший или плохой?» и ответом, обычно меняющимся так часто, как это ожидалось от человека, не покидавшего своих комнат уже... Нет. Северус не любил вспоминать о том, сколько времени минуло с тех пор.

Этим утром ответ приходился примерно на середину. Северус уже знал, что хорошим сегодняшний день не назовешь – подтверждением тому служил едва заметный ком в горле, мешающий глотать. Но и плохим день не станет, потому что зельевар еще даже не сел завтракать, а уже составляет расписание на вечер. Значит, не будет желания вернуться в постель, как только Гарри уйдет к себе через камин.

Завтрак тоже не удался, поскольку Гарри с почти напугавшим любовника взрывом эмоций, как никогда ясно говорившим о том, что их отношения вступают в новое русло, объявил, что в отпуск не едет, и решение сие окончательное и обжалованию не подлежит. Северус, хотя и изобразил недовольство, ощутил острую радость и, если честно, искренне возненавидел себя за то, что прятать ее от Гарри совсем не хотелось. И все-таки, принимая во внимание все, что молодой человек видел за прошедшие два года... глупо было надеяться на иной ответ.

После того, как Гарри отбыл на свой первый урок, Северус еще долго сидел за столом с чашкой чая, размышляя, какое зелье сварит и сколько, привычно входя в освоенную за годы загодя принятых решений колею.

Привычка стала настолько родной, что он почти мог представить... если сосредоточиться... вот сейчас он поднимется, расправит воротник и манжеты, соберет бумаги, шагнет к двери и, выйдя наружу, направится по коридору к своему классу.

Он войдет в кабинет, величественно взмахнув полами мантии, и с его появлением все разговоры вмиг стихнут... он почти мог все это представить, но, увы, участившегося пульса хватило, чтобы выдернуть его, раззадоренного собственным воображением, назад, в жестокую реальность...

И эти краткие минуты несуществующего счастья кружили ему голову и выбивали почву из-под ног.

*** 

Поначалу – когда Гарри только обнаружил, в чем беда Северуса, - молодой человек без устали искал способ изгнать заболевание. Северус, у которого уже было достаточно времени, чтобы покориться судьбе, не без опаски поручил себя юноше и почти год следовал его теориям, планам и методикам.

Они читали книги, сочиняли письма экспертам и прилагали все усилия, чтобы найти решение. Северус месяцами варил зелья и эликсиры с учетом именно своих симптомов, но через год ему стало казаться, что они с Гарри ходят кругами.

Гарри прочел все известные книги об агорафобии – большей частью те были написаны магглами и предоставлены Грейнджер-Уизли. Книги рассказывали, как лечить болезнь – когнитивной терапией, травяными и пищевыми добавками, снижающей тревогу медитацией. Вооружившись знаниями, юноша скармливал их обычно скептически настроенному Северусу, пусть и нехотя, но признающему, что все это – особенно медитация – помогало, когда болезнь обострялась.

Однажды вечером они сидели на полу, скрестив ноги, лицом друг к другу, и дышали в унисон. Заканчивался сеанс медитации после особенно тяжелого дня. Услышав голос Гарри, Северус открыл глаза.

\- Даже без всего, что произошло, ты все равно был в группе риска.

Северус в последний раз, не торопясь, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

\- Я? Каким образом? – нахмурился он.

\- Люди, страдающие агорафобией, обладают горячим темпераментом; они все интроверты... как и ты, - с вызовом пояснил Гарри.

\- Во-первых, у меня нет агорафобии, - напомнил ему Северус, - а во-вторых, то, что я избегаю шумных сборищ, не делает меня интровертом. Я просто... люблю уединение.

\- Ты просто сноб, - улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Я необщителен, - махнув рукой, возразил Северус. – Замкнутость оберегает от нервотрепок.

\- В твоей жизни для нервотрепок хватало других поводов, - пожал плечами Гарри, - они называются предшествующими событиями и, как следствие, ты заработал склонность к агорафобии.

\- Ни к чему я не склонен, - рассердился Северус.

\- Результат один и тот же. Посмотри, сколько стресса было в твоей жизни.

Северус поджал губы и процедил:

\- То, что случилось в Хижине Ходуном, стрессом не назовешь! Вся моя жизнь изменилась до неузнаваемости! У меня выбора не...

\- Как я уже говорил, - перебил Гарри, - результат одинаков: пережитый стресс, независимо от того, кем он провоцировался, привил тебе склонность к синдрому тревожности.

\- Синдром тревожности – одно, а агорафобия – совсем другое, - сузил глаза Северус.

\- Семантика, - не согласился Гарри. – Симптомы есть симптомы. Если их лечить, тебе станет лучше.

\- Возможно, но первоисточник по-прежнему остается тайной, - фыркнул Северус, покачав головой. – Мы ни на йоту не приблизились к разгадке, почему я не могу пересечь порог, и тебе это известно не хуже моего.

Гарри огорченно посмотрел на него:

\- Но прогресс ведь налицо, правда? Помнишь, каким ты был, когда я впервые... – он отвел взгляд, и Северус ощутил укол совести. – Когда я переехал сюда... господи, Северус! С тех пор ты столького достиг!

Неожиданно, глядя на юношу, Северус почувствовал усталость.

\- Жить, конечно, стало лучше... вот только веселей ли? - проворчал он.

***

Когда, почти два года назад, Гарри впервые узнал о «проблеме» Северуса, последнему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы увидеть: юноша понятия не имеет о том, сколь жестоки его симптомы. Понимай он, ни за что не стал бы настаивать на демонстрации. Разумеется, тогда Гарри был моложе, уверенней в себе и своих способностях и всей душой стремился помочь Северусу; к тому же юноша не верил, что все так плохо, как утверждает зельевар, и не скрывал этого.

Попытка имела место в субботу вечером, когда они выпили целую бутылку огневиски. Наполовину опорожнив емкость, Северус, мастер разгадывать изощренные загадки (впрочем, в этом случае изощренностью и не пахло), уже точно знал, что замышляет Гарри.

Зельевар молчал, пока бутылка не опустела. Видно было, как Гарри напряженно обдумывает ситуацию, пытаясь найти причину, по которой они могли бы вдвоем покинуть подземелья. Северус устало решил сэкономить время и покончить с преамбулой.

Когда он встал и кивком головы указал на дверь, Гарри удивленно распахнул глаза.

\- Пройдемся? – предложил Северус, беря юношу под руку.

\- Ты уверен? Я помню все, о чем ты говорил, и мы ведь столько выпили...

\- Гарри, - прорычал Северус, - давай без лицемерия. Твои намерения видны, как на ладони; лично мне хочется приступить сейчас, чтобы ты поскорее поверил. Позволь подарить тебе веру!

У двери Гарри помрачнел; от слов Северуса на его щеках проступил румянец.

\- Я и так тебе верю! Просто думал, если ты расслабишься и не успеешь себя накрутить, то...

\- Открывай, - холодно процедил Северус.

Поискав что-то в его лице и не найдя, Гарри послушно отворил дверь и вышел в коридор. Повернувшись, юноша потянулся к зельевару:

\- Пойдем. Возьми меня за руку. Не торопись. Всего один шаг... – он ободряюще улыбнулся.

Северус ответил сардонической усмешкой, взял предложенную ладонь, взглянул на свои ботинки, потом – в глаза Гарри, глубоко вдохнул и переступил порог.

Он почувствовал, как уверенные пальцы сжали его руку и повлекли вперед. Северус выдохнул, неотрывно глядя на юношу.

«Быть может, в этот раз все будет иначе. В конце концов, раньше я всегда экспериментировал в одиночестве».

Миг ничего ужасного не происходило, и Северус приготовился сделать еще один шаг. Но тут он снова попытался вдохнуть. Должно быть, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что в глазах Гарри появилось сомнение. 

Пока Гарри вел его по коридору, Северус мучительно старался дышать. Во рту у него пересохло, грудь вздымалась от усилия втянуть воздух. Гарри повторял:

\- Дыши, Северус. Дыши. Давай, ты же можешь, - осторожно увлекая его все дальше от двери.

Неожиданно Северус ощутил, как пот льется со лба на щеки и шею и впитывается в ворот рубашки. Тут же закружилась голова; он пошатнулся и оперся о стену. Коридор бешено закачался, ноги отказались служить, а мир сузился до двух ярких точек. Шум, перерастающий в рев, словно огромный барабан, грохотал в ушах.

Северус захлебнулся желчью; тошнота грозила избавить его желудок от содержимого. Грудь словно сдавило тисками, боль брызнула в сведенные скулы и разлилась по левой руке, и все же... вдохнуть он не мог. Его захлестывал страх, предчувствие роковой кончины - столь жгучее, что желание бороться отступило.

Последнее, что он помнил – как сполз по стене, смутно ощущая подхватывающие его руки. Губы онемели, в ушах слабо отдавался звон. Он взмок и замерз, рубашка прилипла к телу... а потом наступило долгожданное, благодатное облегчение, всегда приходящее за миг до того, как мир падет во тьму.

***

Гарри был в ужасе; он выглядел виноватым и вполне убежденным в том, что приступать к проекту «А теперь попробуем выйти через камин» не стоит.

\- Прости, - сказал он только, когда Северус очнулся у себя на диване, в высушенной чарами одежде и напоенный Зельем Затишья.

\- Хорошо, что ты увидел это своими глазами, - просто ответил зельевар.

Покачав головой, Гарри возразил:

\- Я должен был поверить тебе на слово. Ты прав, это ужасно. Худшее из всего, что я мог вообразить.

\- Сам понимаешь, почему я нечасто предпринимаю подобные попытки, - согласился Северус.

Гарри кивнул, задумчиво грызя ноготь большого пальца и разглядывая Северуса. Тот отчего-то смутился под его внимательным взглядом и первым нарушил тишину:

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что я окажусь таким слабаком? Божья кара, вот что это такое, - невесело усмехнулся он. – В жизни мне пришлось преодолеть немало страхов, а теперь... теперь я во власти этого. 

Гарри решительно выпрямился и взял Северуса за руки, будто собирался принести официальную клятву:

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем – ведь ты больше не один. Мы что-нибудь вместе придумаем. Я обещаю.

И хотя Северус сомневался, что такое возможно, впервые с той ужасной ночи, когда он повстречался с Нагини, он перестал бояться, что проживет остаток своих дней в одиночестве, забытый всеми.

***

Тогда, год назад, Гарри оказался прав. Северус действительно многого добился за те двенадцать месяцев, что они провели в обществе друг друга. А теперь, спустя еще год, приступы тревоги, хотя по-прежнему частые и непредсказуемые, удавалось сдерживать благодаря сочетанию лечебных методов, найденных Гарри, и его же порой раздражающей настойчивости.

И все-таки... все-таки Северус понял, что периодические попытки выйти наружу являлись неотъемлемой частью проклятого цикла. Он не знал, почему именно испытывает желание мучить себя, ясно понимая, что ничего не изменишь. Пожалуй, он был вправе ожидать, что проблема разрешится сама собой и исчезнет так же загадочно, как и появилась. Он не слишком рассчитывал на это, но пытался не падать духом, потому что он - Северус Снейп, черт побери, герой войны, тайный агент Света, и те трудности, которые другим кажутся непреодолимыми, ему по колено.

Тем вечером, в конце мая, они заканчивали ужинать, когда Северус решил покаяться и покончить с этим. Секреты, не разделенные с Гарри, делали пищу безвкусной, а ком в горле – огромным.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Северус смотрел, как Гарри ест, пока либо настойчивость во взгляде зельевара, либо его нетронутый ужин не заставили юношу поднять глаза и вопросительно склонить голову. Северус не дал партнеру возможности заговорить:

\- Я сегодня устал ждать, вот и открыл дверь, - ровно сообщил он.

Гарри опустил ложку.

\- И?

\- Этим все и закончилось, - Северус попытался ответить беспечно, как будто именно этого и ожидал и разочарован не был. На самом же деле он не знал, сможет ли произнести еще хоть слово. Отодвинув тарелку, он прихватил свой бокал, кивнул Гарри и отправился в гостиную, к огню.

*** 

Хотя разочарование, несомненно, имело место, оно было настолько предсказуемым и знакомым, что Северус находил в нем подобие утешения. Зельевар угрюмо глядел в огонь, а Гарри сидел рядом на полу, опираясь на колено партнера. Во всем этом ощущалась законченность - удачное начало, неплохая середина и финал, стоящий пройденного пути. Или почти стоящий. Северус тихо фыркнул, и Гарри обернулся, кладя руки на колени любовнику и глядя с выражением мягкого упрека.

\- Мы же, кажется, решили, что сначала поговорим, и ты не будешь больше пытаться самостоятельно, - тихо заметил юноша.

\- Я, знаешь ли, планов не строил, - не в силах сдержаться, огрызнулся Северус.

Гарри больно ущипнул любовника за бедро.

\- И что произошло?

Отодрав пальцы юноши от своих брюк, Северус кратко ответил:

\- То же, что и всегда, - дальнейших объяснений не требовалось; он лишь махнул рукой жестом, полным отчаяния.

Некоторое время Гарри молчал, но поймал ладонь Северуса и прижал к его бедру, а потом переплел их пальцы и крепко стиснул. Северус посмотрел на него:

\- Один шаг наружу, и все стало... – он покачал головой и мрачно улыбнулся, когда Гарри прижался щекой к обтянутому черной тканью колену. – На второй меня не хватило. Не знаю, что делать дальше, - он уставился в огонь, свободной рукой гладя Гарри по волосам.

Они долго сидели молча; наконец, Гарри поднялся. Протянув руку, он терпеливо подождал, пока Северус со вздохом отставит бокал и последует за ним.

\- Я только одно понимаю четко, - сказал Гарри, ведя партнера за собой.

Ясно было, что юноша не знает, как говорить с Северусом в такие вечера. Гарри приходилось каждый раз словно впервые вытягивать из Снейпа правду - как в тот самый день, когда зельевар случайно обнаружил, что не может выйти за порог и теперь не более чем пленник своих демонов, тревоги и отчаяния, и этой муке нет конца.

Гарри, может, и не знал, что сказать, но искуплял молчание поступками.

Он за руку, словно ребенка, привел Северуса в комнату, где они спали вот уже два года. По негласному договору тут, за закрытой дверью, редко обсуждалось что-либо существенное. Здесь они были просто Гарри и Северусом и гнали от себя общие несчастья, даря друг другу наслаждение; здесь находился последний бастион, в котором Северус чувствовал себя полновластным господином, и именно здесь Гарри убедился, что подчинение порой становится символом свободы.

Несмотря на давно ушедшее ощущение новизны, Северус, стоя в центре спальни, всякий раз преисполнялся изумления, когда Гарри раздевал его. Зельевар откинул голову и позволил ласковым пальцам коснуться губ, провести по сбегающим вдоль шеи шрамам; вздрогнул, когда руки опустились с его боков на бедра и назад, к ягодицам, а сам Гарри преклонил перед ним колени.

Не двигаться стало невыносимо, и он рванулся вперед, притягиваемый сжавшими бедра ладонями; Гарри вжался лицом в его пах, горячо дыша, заставляя Северуса зарыться пальцами в непокорные черные волосы. Алхимик сдался первым и издал гортанный, бессвязный стон, идущий, казалось, от самого сердца.

Секс не менял сути проблемы Северуса, но служил своевременным напоминанием о том, что еще остались чувства и ощущения, никак не связанные с жалкими принципами его повседневного существования.

*** 

Наутро Северус понял, как мало слов было сказано вчера. Прошлым вечером Гарри спросил: «Чего ты хочешь?» Северус ответил лишь взглядом, но этого оказалось достаточно.

В следующий раз заговорили, когда Гарри наклонился поцеловать Северуса перед уходом.

\- Хочешь чего-нибудь? – спросил юноша, отводя волосы со лба партнера.

Северус приподнялся на локтях:

\- Скажи Минерве, у нас «Гленливет»*1 заканчивается, - сонно произнес он.

Гарри улыбнулся:

\- Боже упаси допустить такое.

*** 

Гарри нечасто обедал в Большом Зале; сегодня выдался как раз такой день – он обнаружил Северуса за работой в лаборатории и был отпущен рассеянным взмахом руки. Сам зельевар не оторвался от котла и бросил лишь: «Занят... брысь». Гарри улыбнулся и тихо притворил дверь, но не раньше, чем отозвался: «Не забудь сделать перерыв на чай!»

У двери в зал Гарри остановился, окинул взглядом полупустой преподавательский стол, отметил оглушающий гул студенческих голосов, затем развернулся на каблуках и направился на кухню. Погода была изумительной, и молодой человек решил выпросить у эльфов чего-нибудь съедобно-переносного и устроить себе пикник.

Через десять минут Гарри снабдили пакетом с холодной курицей, фруктами и шоколадным печеньем. Выйдя в сад, он добрался до самого края, где меж увитых розами беседок находился тихий, укромный уголок. В нем стояла каменная скамья, затененная нераспустившимися бутонами. Гарри обнаружил это местечко еще студентом, а когда вернулся, чтобы преподавать, вспомнил о нем.

Оглянувшись, он протиснулся мимо подпорок и замер, видя, что в его явно рассекреченном закоулке уже кто-то обосновался.

Вторгшийся поднял светловолосую голову:

\- Гарри! – воскликнул он, вытер губы салфеткой и улыбнулся, заметив сверток со снедью. – Ты тоже?

\- Привет, Эллис, - отозвался Гарри. – Ага, сегодня не хочется торчать внутри, - он шагнул вперед, когда Эллис похлопал по скамье. – Спасибо. Ты точно не против?

\- Нет, это здорово. Обычно я оказываюсь между Сивиллой и Помоной, - кисло пояснил тот, и Гарри рассмеялся. – Не пойму, как такое случается.

Гарри открыл пакет, развернул курицу и сказал, отыскивая салфетку:

\- Главное – поймать момент.

Откусив и задумчиво жуя, он некоторое время сидел молча, потом проглотил и добавил, взмахнув куриной ножкой:

\- Попробуй приходить раньше и садиться с краю.

\- Уроки-то в поздемелье, вот я и опаздываю, - пожал плечами Эллис. Выбросив косточку через плечо, он улыбнулся Гарри: - Тебя почти не видно. Подтягиваешь ребят, что сдают ТРИТОНы?

Радуясь, что у него набит рот, Гарри постарался придумать ответ, в котором было бы поменьше лжи. Так было проще.

\- Есть немного, да и других забот хватает... – на этом он умолк, глядя на обгрызенную кость, потом улыбнулся и запустил ею туда же, куда и Эллис. 

Блондин откусил яблоко и принялся жевать, пристально глядя на Гарри.

\- Ясное дело – заботы, - поколебавшись, он добавил: - Можно задать тебе вопрос?

\- Давай, - с опаской согласился Гарри.

\- Ты и Снейп... Вы во время войны не слишком общались, верно?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Гарри, - мы тогда не ладили. А что? – покосился он на Эллиса.

\- Я думал, ты знаешь... куда подевались книги, которые он рекомендовал для подготовки к ТРИТОНам. В программе обучения говорится, что, будучи директором, Снейп приобрел десять учебников. Мне бы они пригодились - особенно в следующем году.

\- Понятия не имею, - смутился Гарри. – Попытаюсь узнать, - нехотя пообещал он. Напоминать Северусу о том, что его любимый предмет преподает кто-то другой, не хотелось. – Минерву можно спросить, - посоветовал юноша.

Теперь замялся Эллис.

\- Ну, не знаю. Она ничего такого не предлагала... – он смущенно умолк. Гарри недоуменно поглядел на собеседника, обтирая яблоко о штаны, и тут все понял.

\- Вот оно что. Значит, она помалкивает? – когда Эллис кивнул, Гарри сочувственно продолжил: - Выходит, ты хотел бы остаться на следующий год?

\- Только сейчас догадался? – рассмеялся Эллис. – Она без обиняков заявила, что постоянной моя работа не будет, - повертев в пальцах печенье, молодой человек бросил его обратно в пакет. – Как поступить, я не знаю. Спросить или подождать конца семестра и посмотреть, заговорит ли она об этом? – он улыбнулся, глядя, как Гарри носком кеда заталкивает яблочный огрызок под розовый куст. – Я бы очень хотел вернуться, но если не выйдет, нужно иметь запасной план, понимаешь? – Эллис поставил свой пакет между ног и оперся локтями о колени, рассеянно глядя перед собой.

Разумеется, Гарри его понимал. Эллис хотел быть готовым ко всему. Разумно. Всякий, кому не наплевать на собственное будущее, поступил бы так же.

Гарри воспользовался тем, что собеседник задумался, чтобы рассмотреть его. Новый член коллектива был на несколько лет старше него, ниже ростом и стройнее, а копна русых волос, если верить Макгонагалл, закрепила за Эллисом звание популярнейшего зельевара за последние пятьдесят лет. Он закончил Бобатон и не знал, какой контраст создает между собой и двумя предыдущими преподавателями своего предмета.

Внезапно Гарри обуяла абсурдная ненависть к этому человеку – к человеку, всегда относящемуся к нему с неизменной учтивостью, в обществе которого Гарри наверняка с радостью проводил бы вечера – ведь они так походили друг на друга возрастом и характером.

Пусть так; Гарри не мог не думать о том, кто должен занять школьные подземелья в будущем сентябре. Он вспоминал, что Эллис каждый день стоит за чужой кафедрой, а теперь... теперь называет это своим будущим... когда это будущее принадлежит другому... тому, кто всего лишь находится в своеобразном отпуске и обязан в скором времени надеть профессорскую мантию, прихватить учебники и, миновав коридор, найти свои владения в том состоянии, в котором он их покинул.

\- Эллис... знаешь, оба профессора, что работали здесь до тебя... они ведь не увольнялись официально. Если один из них захочет вернуться, то... – угрызения совести не позволили Гарри продолжить.

Подняв с земли свой пакет, Эллис встал:

\- Да, я знаю. Но не думаю, что Снейп в состоянии претендовать на возвращение, а Слагхорн... я слышал, ему здесь не слишком нравилось. Вроде бы четырех лет ему хватило.

\- Да, но он говорил так и после первых двух лет, а все-таки вернулся вместе со мной. Он непредсказуемый. Может получиться так, что ты узнаешь, как обстоят дела, в последний момент.

Эллис криво улыбнулся и указал головой на выход между шпалерами.

\- Поживем – увидим. Ничего не поделаешь, как бы мне ни хотелось, - он прищурился, глядя на замок. – Пойдем на педсовет?

Вздрогнув, Гарри посмотрел на часы и выбросил недоеденное печенье к прочему мусору.

\- Черт. Опаздываем. И ведь... – он хитро ухмыльнулся Эллису, продираясь сквозь кусты, - опоздавшие сидят рядом сам-знаешь-с-кем.

*** 

Когда они появились, педсовет уже начался. Минерва поглядела на них с упреком, и Гарри пришлось напомнить себе, что он не какой-нибудь третьекурсник, пусть даже и наказан и посажен в последний ряд. Гарри добродушно подтолкнул Эллиса вперед, к стулу рядом с Сивиллой.

В комнате было душно, но атмосфера царила дружественная, и вскоре Гарри уже боролся с послеобеденной дремотой. Склонив голову, он сосредоточился на лице Минервы, как будто проще было отогнать сон, одновременно слушая и читая по губам. Когда это не сработало, юноша тряхнул головой и потер глаза; директор тут же заметила это и, не переводя дыхания, перешла к следующему пункту повестки дня.

Гарри украдкой огляделся по сторонам и постарался скрыть улыбку, видя, что не он один держится с трудом. Помона, опустив подбородок на сплетенные руки, смотрела прямо перед собой, Роланда регулярно клевала носом, а Биннс, привалившийся к стене в углу, тихонько похрапывал. Только мадам Пинс выглядела настороженной и внимательно прислушивалась.

Минерва поняла, что теряет слушателей и, прибавив темп, перескочила с экзаменационного расписания на закупку канцтоваров для следующего учебного года, а потом заговорила о недавней краже столового серебра из Большого зала. На какое-то время Гарри полностью перестал понимать, о чем речь...

Он часто размышлял о том, как проходили педсоветы при Дамблдоре; пытался представить, как реагировал на повседневные докучливые мелочи Северус... Гарри неплохо узнал характер зельевара и, улыбаясь, подумал, что теперь смог бы догадаться. И все-таки...

Не в первый раз юношу охватила почти неуемная ярость. После всего, что выстрадал Северус, всего, что он делал, не видя признания или награды, неужели он не заслужил того, чтобы находиться здесь? Неужели не заслужил тихой жизни, лишенной зароков, не считая тех, которые давал добровольно? Возможно, он предпочел бы бросить преподавание, но разве не заслужил права принять это решение самостоятельно? Вместо этого его место занимает другой, стоит перед его учениками... а Северус, чудом уцелевший, прозябает в плену собственных комнат.

Гарри покосился на Эллиса, и выражение ожидания на лице нового зельевара, внимающего директрисе, погасило ярость, оставив лишь смутное чувство несправедливости и потери. Вины Эллиса в том не было, но признание, что он не прочь остаться, вызвало у Гарри раздражение. Им с Северусом необходимо двигаться вперед. Просто необходимо.

Скрип отодвигаемых стульев и приглушенный шепот вернули Гарри к реальности. Педсовет закончился, и профессора заторопились к двери. Гарри как раз придумывал повод задержаться и уйти позже Эллиса, когда Минерва невольно пришла ему на помощь:

\- Гарри! Не останешься на минуту? – спросила она, собирая свои записи.

\- Разумеется, - отозвался молодой человек, пробираясь к ней через ряды стульев и бросив через плечо: - Рад был пообщаться, Эллис.

Минерва подняла бровь и кивнула уходящему зельевару, но молчала, пока дверь за ним не закрылась.

Гарри виновато поднял глаза:

\- Извините, что опоздал.

Директриса махнула рукой:

\- Не сомневаюсь, у тебя была на то причина, - сказала она. Когда Гарри воздержался от объяснений, женщина добавила: - Приятно слышать, что вы с Эллисом проводите время вместе.

Оперевшись о спинку стула в первом ряду, Гарри скрестил руки на груди и вздохнул:

\- Приятно, говорите?

Хмыкнув, Минерва выудила из сумки книгу и протянула ему:

\- Не мое дело, верно? – не ожидая ответа, она продолжила: - Он твой ровесник, другой молодежи здесь нет. Это пошло бы на пользу вам обоим, - директриса толкнула Гарри книгой, заставляя его сомкнуть пальцы на обложке. – Посмотри, во что превратилась твоя жизнь, - мягко промолвила она. – «Журнал фобий и страхов: когнитивная точка зрения»?

Гарри бегло просмотрел текст на титульном листе и ответил:

\- Спасибо, что забрали. Не знаю, почему в «Обскурусе» отказались ее переслать.

\- Не стоит благодарности. Маггловские заказы ожидают оплаты вперед; вернешь, когда сможешь.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул Гарри, засовывая книгу в портфель. Подняв голову, он смущенно взглянул на директрису. – У меня действительно все в порядке. Просто... зима выдалась трудная.

Глаза женщины подобрели:

\- Да, я знаю. Но семестр уже на исходе, и ты берешь отпуск, не так ли? Боюсь, в этом году я вынуждена настаивать, - твердо объявила она.

\- Не вы одна, - проворчал юноша, улыбаясь решительному выражению ее лица. – Я подумаю. Честное слово, - он поднял сумку и выпрямился, собираясь уйти, но, вспомнив кое-что, остановился: - Не собираетесь ли вы в Хогсмид на выходных?

\- Всегда туда хожу, ты же знаешь. Хочешь чего-нибудь?

\- «Гленливета». Прихватите пару... бутылок? – неуверенно попросил Гарри. Он знал, что вместе с Северусом поглощает добрый шотландский виски в количествах много больше положенного.

\- Ай-яй-яй, неужели мы уже все выпили? – язвительно поинтересовалась, подбоченясь, Минерва.

\- Ага, все до капли, мамуля.

\- Гарри, - вздохнула женщина. – Я, конечно, куплю, но только потому, что знаю: ты не пьешь в одиночестве, - она печально оглядела молодого человека.

Повинуясь неизвестному порыву, довольный Гарри чмокнул ее в щеку:

\- Спасибо, Минерва, вы такая милая. Я верну деньги в пятницу.

Не в силах сдержать улыбку, Минерва тут же сделала строгое лицо и кивнула на дверь:

\- У тебя ведь скоро урок? – и добавила, когда Гарри направился к двери: - Жду новостей о твоих планах на отпуск, когда СОВы будут сданы!

***

\- Я напоминаю тебе серийного убийцу? – с ноткой веселья в голосе переспросил Северус.

Гарри развернулся, чтобы сесть лицом к партнеру.

\- Во-первых, я вовсе не так сказал, а во-вторых, удивлен, что ты вообще знаком с этой терминологией, - потянувшись, он снял с джемпера Северуса волосок и заработал недовольную гримасу.

\- История Англии кишит серийными убийцами; они любили отправлять своих жертв на тот свет с помощью ядов. Об этом знает любой стоящий зельевар. И если я неверно понял, то... что именно ты хотел сказать? – с обычной беззлобной нетерпеливостью полюбопытствовал Северус.

\- Я говорил, что думал о тебе, и это натолкнуло меня на мысли о серийном убийце, - с некоторой педантичностью пояснил Гарри.

Северус недоуменно поглядел на него, потом нахмурился, от чего на сердце у Гарри потеплело:

\- Ты думал обо мне, и это натолкнуло тебя на мысли о серийном убийце. Каким образом это отличается от «я напоминаю тебе серийного убийцу»?

Увидев несостыковку, Гарри попытался объяснить:

\- Виноват. Смотри... В твоей ситуации есть моменты, заставившие меня подумать о серийных убийцах, - победно завершил он.

\- О, теперь мне все ясно, - с издевкой провозгласил Северус, и Гарри ухмыльнулся. – Быть может, если ты уточнишь, каким образом на тебя снизошло озарение...

Гарри долго внимательно смотрел на любовника, мысленно ругая себя за то, что вообще заговорил об этом.

\- Знаешь, что? Это не важно. Я тут подумал, и ты прав: чушь все это.

Северус приблизился так стремительно, что Гарри не хватило времени отреагировать. Его подбородок стиснули сильные пальцы. Очутившись нос к носу с зельеваром, юноша поймал себя на мысли, что алхимик по-прежнему мастерски умеет нагонять страх.

\- Гарри, - прорычал Северус, - я думал, ты уже давно сообразил, что манипулировать мной неразумно, - его черные глаза были так близко, что мужчины почти касались друг друга ресницами. – Так что объяснись, будь любезен.

Вздохнув, Гарри на миг прижался лбом ко лбу любовника, потом отстранился, и Снейп тотчас отпустил его.

\- Ладно. Но только помни, что это глупость, о которой мне вообще не стоило заикаться, - он протестующе потер подбородок.

\- Вот и промолчишь в следующий раз. Ну же, чем я напоминаю тебе... – Северус умолк, взглянув на Гарри, и исправился, закатив глаза: - Почему, думая о моих обстоятельствах, ты вспомнил о серийных убийцах? Этого еще не хватало, - пробормотал зельевар себе под нос.

Гарри закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

\- Знаешь, что значит, когда в исследованиях серийных убийц говорят об организованности и дезорганизованности?

\- Нет, понятия не имею.

Гарри продолжил – предмет обсуждения явно его интересовал:

\- В основном они подвержены либо тому, либо другому – в теории, организованные серийные убийцы умнее и образованнее, вот и планируют загодя, делают меньше ошибок, и поймать их сложнее. У дезорганизованных все наоборот: интеллект ниже среднего, преступления не продуманы, наличествует тенденция торопиться, и выследить их проще, потому что они совершают ошибки. Ты пока еще со мной?

Северус покосился на него с недоверием:

\- Предпочел бы быть где-нибудь еще, но продолжай. Все это безумно интересно.

\- Ты сам попросил рассказать, - расхохотался Гарри. - Вкратце: огранизованность и дезорганизованность важны еще и по другой причине. Когда организованный убийца изменяет своим привычкам, переиначивает методы работы, оставляет следы, говорят, что он становится дезорганизованным. Первый признак – повышенное количество убийств; иногда он даже выбирает жертв вне своего привычного типажа, - Гарри умолк, переводя дух.

Прищурившись, Северус высокомерно поднял голову:

\- Гм, должен ли я сделать вывод, что становлюсь дезорганизованным?

\- С тобой происходит не столько дезорганизация, сколько перемены в поведении, - хмурясь, уточнил Гарри и, раздраженно выдохнув, потер лоб, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Северуса. – Хочешь знать, как я это интерпретирую?

Кивнув, Северус ответил без тени сарказма:

\- Конечно. Я ценю твое мнение, - нейтральным тоном сказал он. – В пределах разумного.

Улыбаясь, Гарри решил попозже выяснить, как извлечь выгоду из подобного признания, и продолжил:

\- Первый год всего этого не в счет: я тут не был и не знаю, как ты себя вел – не считая того, что ты мне рассказал. Но в последние два года твой метод справляться с болезнью налицо, - внезапно Гарри ощутил легкую тревогу и тут же понял – его беспокоят изменения в привычках Северуса, а не реакция последнего.

\- Ты целыми неделями, даже месяцами, выглядишь всем довольным, уделяешь много времени работе и чувствуешь себя полезным; потом наступают краткие периоды чуть ли не сумасшествия – их даже можно назвать манией - понимаешь, о чем я? Тебе только и хочется, что работать, или читать, или говорить без остановки; ты почти не спишь, а когда засыпаешь, то видишь кошмары. В конце концов мы всегда оказываемся в одной и той же точке, не так ли? Ты делаешь очередную попытку распахнуть дверь и выйти наружу. И каждый раз...

\- Можешь не продолжать, - перебил Северус, хватая Гарри за руку. – Мне прекрасно известно, что происходит потом, - ровно добавил он.

Гарри покачал головой:

\- Я хочу сказать – вот то, что я разглядел за последние шесть месяцев... – не отводя глаз, он накрыл сжимающие его предплечье пальцы своими. – Цикл становится все короче: хорошее настроение держится меньше, бессонница и потеря аппетита приходят все чаще... А ты... ты решаешь попытаться сам, не дожидаясь меня. Если честно, меня это пугает.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг другу в глаза, общаясь безмолвно. Гарри понял, что пора прекращать разговор, и закончил словами, невольно рвущимися с языка:

\- Что-то должно произойти, вот и все.

Северус притянул Гарри к себе – так, что теперь оба полулежали на диване. Прижавшись щекой к груди любовника, юноша слушал успокаивающий стук сердца сквозь колючую шерсть джемпера.

\- Так ты находишь меня... опасным? – поинтересовался у него Северус. – Вроде этих своих серийных убийц?

Гарри ущипнул зельевара через джемпер так, что мужчина вздрогнул.

\- В смысле, боюсь ли я тебя? – не дожидаясь ответа, юноша прыснул. – Не боюсь: чего только я тебе там, - он ткнул пальцем в сторону спальни, - не позволяю. Но ты, пожалуй, можешь быть и опасным. Ты же все-таки Снейп.

Наградой за откровение послужил тихий рокот смешка над ухом. Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Так вот почему ты возвращаешься. Перспективы... предвкушение... трепет ожидания, что я окажусь опасным? – перечислял Снейп, массируя ему затылок.

\- Нет, возвращаюсь я ради секса, - непринужденно поправил его Гарри.

\- Гм... хорошо, что не из жалости, - проворчал Северус.

И Гарри закончил этот часто исполняемый рефрен:

\- Никогда.

Из-за позднего часа, выпитого «Гленливета» и успокаивающе-теплой ладони на затылке клонило в сон. Гарри вспомнил, как Северус впервые спросил у него...

\- ...Ты ведь не из жалости здесь остаешься? – поинтересовался сидящий напротив Северус.

\- Никогда, - с выражением ответил Гарри.

\- А почему? – недоумевал, хмуря брови, зельевар.

\- Из участия, - уточнил юноша.

Минуту Северус молчал, потом внимательно взглянул на молодого человека:

\- Мне не в тягость твое присутствие.

\- Хочется надеяться! – выпрямился Гарри.

\- И льщу себя мыслью, что ты не считаешь себя обязанным за мной ухаживать.

\- Совершенно не считаю себя обязанным, - тон Гарри не оставлял на этот счет никаких сомнений...

Уже засыпая, Гарри попытался припомнить, когда именно это случилось. Много месяцев назад он переехал в подземелья, опасаясь за рассудок зельевара. Теперь же – молодой человек знал это наверняка – его присутствие здесь было так же важно для Северуса, как воздух.

Ни долг, ни сочувствие Гарри больше не руководили. Любовь, украдкой проникшая в его сердце, позаботилась об этом.

*** 

Хотя у Гарри были свои апартаменты, он почти не жил там. Студенты знали, что их профессора можно застать в кабинете за час до ужина, а в другое время - по заранее составленному расписанию. Так что когда Гермиона появилась в камине, юноша лишь по случайности оказался на месте.

\- Но почему? – спросила она. – Ты не появлялся с рождества, да и тогда остался лишь на день. Не вздумай снова торчать здесь все лето, как в прошлом году, - строго велела Гермиона, - я уже говорила с Минервой, и мы этого не допустим.

\- Ничего себе! – прыснул Гарри. – Вы распланировали за меня каникулы? – он рассмеялся, потом вздохнул и, сунув руки в карманы и опершись на стол, задумчиво поглядел на нее: – Я еще не знаю, что буду делать. Но на денек-другой, думаю, смогу выбраться, - он уже поднял руку, чтобы распрощаться, но это, как и следовало ожидать, ее не остановило:

\- И слышать не желаю! У тебя есть два месяца, и как минимум две недели из них ты проведешь с нами, - заявила она, и добавила: - Ну пожалуйста, Гарри.

\- Гермиона, - начал он, смягчившись при виде ее озабоченного лица, - не думаю, что я смогу. Ты не поймешь, но я не в состоянии отсутствовать так долго.

\- Гарри, - нерешительно проговорила подруга, - куда это годится? Я понимаю, с чем тебе приходится иметь дело, но время от времени нужно отвлекаться... встречаться с ровесниками, - умоляюще закончила она.

Юноша пожал плечами.

\- Зачем? Мне нравится то, как я живу; почему тебе так трудно в это поверить?

Гермиона глубоко вдохнула и робко сказала:

\- Я недавно виделась с Береном Брейсом.

\- Это еще кто? – нахмурился Гарри.

\- Целитель. Тот самый, что одолжил мне книги, которые ты просил. Хотел узнать, помогли ли они, - многозначительно пояснила девушка.

\- Помогли, - кивнул Гарри. – Не вылечили, но стало лучше, - добавил он в надежде, что так ей будет проще усмотреть в его словах отсутствие энтузиазма. 

Не стоило беспокоиться – ответ уже вертелся у Гермионы на языке.

\- Он просил напомнить, что все это не те диагнозы, которые способен поставить дилетант, и лучше прибегнуть к помощи колдомедика, - глубокомысленно изрекла она.

\- Ты сказала ему, что речь идет обо мне? – изумился Гарри.

\- Нет, конечно, - заверила его девушка. – Он сам так предположил.

Гарри вздохнул с облегчением.

\- Тогда ладно, - он с улыбкой шагнул к камину и наклонился, чтобы встретиться с подругой взглядом. – Вот что: стало действительно лучше. Когда закончатся экзамены, я с тобой свяжусь. Может, придумаем что-нибудь.

\- Хорошо, - махнув рукой, выдохнула Гермиона. – Но не думай, что я забуду: мы с Минервой решили, что как-нибудь да устроим тебе отпуск! – она послала ему воздушный поцелуй.

\- Я подумаю! – крикнул Гарри, пока подруга таяла в языках пламени.

Он хмуро обмяк на стуле у безжизненного камина, думая о том, когда же, наконец, Гермиона оставит его в покое. «Никогда, потому что она твой друг», - немедленно прозвучало в ответ.

Им с Северусом и вправду не хватало общения с внешним миром. Разумеется, они никуда не ходили; что же до приема гостей... настоящих друзей у Северуса никогда не было, а компании Гарри было бы неловко в обществе человека, преследовавшего их с демоническим упорством и в должности преподавателя, и в роли врага. 

Впрочем, Гарри все же тайно лелеял надежду, что однажды, когда Северус выздоровеет, они присоединятся к коллегам, друзьям и магическому миру в целом, а последний примет своего второго героя с распростертыми объятиями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 «Гленливет» – разновидность шотландского виски


	2. Chapter 2

***

Как выяснил Гарри, одной из надежнейших мер душевного состояния Северуса было то, насколько хорошо зельевар спит – точнее, насколько плохо. Мнения пишущих об агорафобии авторов сходились: залогом любого удачного курса лечения являлись правильное питание, физические упражнения и крепкий сон.

Проблема питания решалась легко – нужно было лишь уменьшить количество выпитого за день чая, известного стимулятора бессонницы. Насчет упражнений пришлось помозговать, но потом у них появился маггловский тренажер и набор гантелей, а также расписание, которого придерживались и Гарри, и Северус, и все это помимо несомненной пользы от частого и энергичного секса.

Тем не менее, несмотря на усталость, Северус часто не мог уснуть, поэтому к традиционной триаде добавилась целая серия трав и «альтернативных» лекарственных средств – разумеется, магически отредактированных, а точнее, обращенных в зелья.

Поначалу те использовались редко и понемногу, но теперь применялись ежедневно: успокаивающие и усыпляющие напитки, время от времени приправленные Перечным зельем, Питье покоя и Раствор разума, а также несколько других лекарств, которые Северус принимал, но обсуждать отказывался. Что интересно, именно у него, а не у Гарри, риск выработать наркотическую зависимость вызывал наибольшие опасения.

\- Выпей это, - попросил подошедший сзади Гарри, обнимая Северуса за талию и опуская подбородок ему на плечо, чтобы поймать взгляд любовника в зеркале.

Северус посмотрел на пузырек в ладони и поставил его на раковину. Накрыв пальцы Гарри своими, зельевар разомкнул их и обернулся.

\- Уже пил – перед сном. Вторая доза грозит мне похмельем, - ответил он, уронив руки на плечи юноши, и склонил голову, чтобы коснуться лба Гарри своим. – Как же я устал, - вздохнул Северус.

Гарри не впервые изумленно подумал, что в последнее время благоразумие чаще всего говорило именно его устами.

\- Прими еще дозу. Отоспишься завтра – что с того? Если учесть, каково тебе будет, если ее не принять, - буркнул он, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы поймать взгляд Снейпа.

\- Наверное, ты прав, - вновь разворачиваясь к умывальнику, промолвил Северус. Не глядя в зеркало, он поднял пузырек и залпом осушил его.

Они легли в постель лицом друг к другу и стали ждать, пока зелье начнет действовать.

\- День за днем мы будем делать все, что потребуется, чтобы ты выкарабкался, - мягко сказал Гарри.

Глядя на него Северус поморщился:

\- Так мы договаривались. И все-таки... Мне не по себе. Я принимаю слишком много всего – почти вдвое больше положенного, - он покачал головой. – После всех прочитанных ученикам лекций об опасностях передозировок... о муках отвыкания, - зельевар вздрогнул, и Гарри придвинулся поближе.

\- Северус, посмотри на меня, - твердо произнес юноша. – Еще всего одно слово, и можешь засыпать. Ладно?

\- Побыстрее, я уже отключаюсь, - предупредил Северус, кривя губы в подобии улыбки.

\- На данном этапе ты рискуешь либо подсесть, с чем мы разберемся, если придется, либо сойти с ума – а это вполне возможно, если будешь волноваться так, что не получается ни работать, ни спать. Поскольку страдать из-за всего этого буду в основном я, - он улыбнулся, когда Северус фыркнул, - голосую за то, чтобы подсесть. А теперь спи, - велел Гарри. – Я вернусь в девять и разбужу тебя.

Глаза Северуса закрылись; с минуту юноша разглядывал его, но как только отвернулся, зельевар заговорил:

\- Не забавно ли? Я заперт в собственных покоях, напичкан наркотическими средствами и служу рабом для половых утех... и кому? Личному шипу в заднице... тебе, - на последнем слове голос Северуса дрогнул, а дыхание стало ровным и медленным.

Глядя на него, Гарри почувствовал, как в душе вскипает буря эмоций: любовь, отчаяние, решимость и горячее желание уберечь от невзгод.

Ведь бился же он с Вольдемортом - и победил, черт подери! И Северус тоже пережил правление тирана и убийцы. Так будь Гарри проклят, если сдастся на милость безликого и безымянного врага. «Сперва ад заледенеет», - не в первый раз поклялся он себе.

*** 

Возможно, их враг не имел ни лика, ни имени, и все же именно с ним Северус сталкивался каждое утро - в тот самый миг, когда пробуждение, будто холод дементора, овладевало сознанием.

"Сей день изберите..."*2

Каждое утро перед ним стоял выбор: подниматься ли с постели, а поднявшись - какого дня ожидать?

В случаях, когда не хотелось ничего, он решал, что останется в спальне, а для Гарри придумает какое-нибудь объяснение, и даже зарывался в одеяла, накрыв голову подушкой, но такое Северусу позволялось нечасто. Гарри Поттер действительно имел недюжинную власть в подземных покоях, раз мог выманивать Северуса из своего кокона, порой в буквальном смысле шаг за шагом, пока зельевар не обнаруживал себя стоящим в ванной, потом сидящим за столом с чашкой чая в руках, недоумевая, как это произошло, что его планам по признанию себя побежденным снова помешали.

Эти зеленые глаза и умоляющие взгляды...

Этот настойчивый и полный сочувствия – но не жалости – голос разума...

Эти знакомые руки, нежно подталкивающие, нажимающие на все его самые отзывчивые точки...

Его урезонивали, умоляли, вели, поощряли, хвалили за усилия.

Разумеется, доев завтрак и занявшись делом, он был благодарен. Иногда озарение наступало много позднее, и Северус замирал посреди работы при мысли, что без Гарри он протянул бы совсем недолго. Судьба выбрала удачнейший момент, чтобы подтолкнуть юношу в объятия зельевара.

Северус также знал, что хотя Гарри, в отличие от него, в состоянии выйти наружу, юноша одержим собственными демонами. Они обрекли его на одиночество, и именно от них он спасается, возвращаясь в подземелья, ибо никто, кроме Северуса, похоже, не может развеять эти страхи или заставить демонов отступить.

Конечно, уровень их несостоятельности был неодинаков, но Северус утешался тем, что они с Гарри - люди взаимозависимые.

Однажды утром, вытащенный из постели вышеописанным образом, Северус стоял у зеркала, касаясь шрамов на шее. Те побелели, стали почти жемчужного цвета и на ощупь казались одновременно и гладкими, и бугристыми. Как всегда в такие моменты, зельевар вспоминал, какая это невероятная удача – то, что он вообще остался в живых.

Не обладай он некоторой дальновидностью в отношении Нагини, наверняка погиб бы. Выздоровление было долгим, но даже тогда, подсчитывая, сколько раз он обвел смерть вокруг пальца, Северус уже знал, что величайшая трудность в жизни ждет его впереди.

Эта преграда, это гигантское, колоссальное чудище...

Этот загадочный, неразрешимый, ошеломляющий парадокс...

Сей факт, заключивший его в темницу и в то же время одаривший небывалой свободой, едва не убил его, и как раз в тот момент, когда на пороге Северуса возник Гарри.

Иногда, думая о событиях тех дней, Северус краснел, вспоминая, какую нетерпеливость проявлял, как быстро развивались их отношения.

К сожалению, к тому времени, когда Гарри окончательно перебрался сюда, Северус давно и безропотно покорился судьбе. Сейчас он довольно улыбнулся словам мудрого маггла: «Мы часто бываем более одиноки среди людей, чем в тиши своих комнат*3».

Как неловко они тогда себя чувствовали, начав с псевдо-непринужденных визитов и натянутых бесед допоздна; потом настало время совместных ужинов, и оба чуть расслабились; в дальнейшем Гарри мог неожиданно заявиться на обед, но вскоре понял, что здесь его ждут; и вот, наконец, они перестали расставаться по вечерам – от последнего урока Гарри до отбоя.

Северус видел, что Гарри все больше тянет время, не желая покидать подземелья, пока однажды юноша не отказался уйти. Зельевар до сих пор помнил ту первую ночь, когда чувство облегчения так напоминало радость...

Гарри объявился к ужину – вывалился из камина с огромным баулом, которого Северус никогда раньше не видел. Он выглядел чуть смущенным, когда алхимик показал пальцем на громадный уродливый тубус на лямках.

\- Это еще что такое? – спросил Северус.

Отбросив баул, Гарри сунул руки в карманы и порозовел, разглядывая сидящего на диване собеседника.

\- Ну-у, если не возражаешь... я подумал, раз уж все равно сижу тут до ночи... есть смысл просто... остаться, - тихо закончил он, похоже, смертельно напуганный собственными словами, словно не верил, что произнес их вслух.

\- Остаться? – повторил Северус, не веря своим ушам.

Кивнув, Гарри ответил:

\- Я же и так все свободное время провожу здесь...

\- Ты можешь вернуться к себе через камин, - запротестовал Северус, - в собственной постели спится гораздо лучше. Тут ведь придется на диване, - неуверенно заключил он, запоздало просчитывая возможные последствия такого заявления.

\- Знаю, но тогда я буду там, а ты – тут, - медленно промолвил Гарри.

Северус знал, что поотпираться необходимо хотя бы для приличия.

\- Потому-то и считается, что твои комнаты – наверху, а мои – здесь.

Какое-то время Гарри, алея щеками, пристально смотрел на него. Позабыв обо всем, что было поставлено на карту, Северус на миг изумленно задумался... и правда, почему? Но когда юноша подхватил баул и шагнул к камину, зельевар понял, что время заблуждений миновало. Гарри, не зная этого, раскусил Северуса и выиграл игру.

\- Нет, останься, - попросил тот, поднимаясь.

Гарри обернулся, но сумки не выпустил.

\- Послушай, я думал, мы сможем... не знаю, помочь друг другу, что ли.

Северус видел: юноша утрирует, чтобы не задеть самолюбие зельевара. Хотя позднее он не раз выражал неодобрение по этому поводу, тем вечером алхимик лишь опустил голову и повторил:

\- Останься.

В тот вечер Северус впервые обрел надежду. О, как же он пытался сдержаться – слишком рассудителен был, чтобы отдаться ей целиком. С тех пор прошло два года, несущих с собой достаточно разочарований, но свой отказ покориться судьбе Северус приписывал именно Гарри и его неуемному оптимизму. Юноша встречал каждое препятствие без страха и принимал участие в каждой битве – то взглядом, то жарким спором. Побеждал он не всегда, но в войне пока что оставался сильнейшей стороной. Любой приступ отчаяния, накрывший Северуса, укрощался быстро и безжалостно.

Первым делом Гарри отругал зельевара за отсутствие какого-либо расписания и путаницу между днями и ночами. Молодой человек разбудил Северуса беседой, усевшись на краю его постели; он отказывался уйти, легонько тянул за прядки черных волос всякий раз, когда алхимик снова пытался задремать. Снейп сердито оттолкнул его руку.

\- Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, - буркнул он, отворачиваясь.

Гарри удержал его и крепко сжал локоть Северуса, когда тот заупрямился.

\- Я? В самом деле?

Северус гневно уставился на него, но юноша лишь пожал плечами.

\- Смотри... Я встал в семь, позавтракал в Большом зале, провел сдвоенные Чары, а теперь пропускаю обед, потому что уважаемый коллега отказывается проявить благоразумие и подняться с постели к полудню. Говоришь, именно я веду себя, как ребенок? – повторил он.

Северус вздохнул, отводя волосы со лба.

\- Не делай вид, будто не видишь разницы. Никому не интересно, в семь я поднимусь или в полдень – могу и вовсе не вставать, если на то пошло, - зельевар вспыхнул под ровным взглядом Гарри, неотрывным и строгим. – Ты не в счет.

\- Почему это? – требовательно спросил Гарри.

Растерявшись, Снейп снял руку юноши с плеча и оперся об изголовье, усаживаясь.

\- Подробности тебе известны, - сухо ответил он. – Жду не дождусь услышать хоть одну причину, по которой я обязан встать.

Северус невольно вздрогнул, когда Гарри наклонился ближе, но на этот раз прикосновения не последовало.

\- Ну-у, не знаю... Как насчет того, что я верю: в один прекрасный день твоя жизнь вернется на круги своя. Однажды ты проснешься и выйдешь отсюда. Впрочем, возможно, ты упустишь этот шанс... проспишь или сочтешь себя слишком слабым, чтобы попытаться... решишь, что депрессия сильнее, - жестко добавил Гарри. – Вот почему нужно встать. Вот почему ты должен работать над собой: потому что я знаю - этот день настанет, - он нагнулся еще ниже и ласково поцеловал Снейпа. – Когда он придет, думаю, ты захочешь его встретить. Не теряй из вида финишную прямую, Северус. Я ведь не теряю.

Северус отвел глаза.

\- А если ее нет? Этой финишной прямой?

Ладонь на его подбородке заставила зельевара посмотреть Гарри в глаза.

\- Есть. Трудно сказать, откуда я знаю, но я совершенно уверен. Даю тебе слово, - торжественно объявил юноша. Похоже, он собирался сказать что-то еще, но сбился и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Северуса проговорил: - Я уже не в первый раз чувствую эту необъяснимую уверенность. Такое случалось и раньше.

Северус, проживший жизнь, полную подозрений, неожиданно обнаружил, что верит Гарри. Не просто верит в его благие намерения, но и в то, что слова юноши окажутся пророческими, и что однажды, рано или поздно, зельевар распахнет дверь и снова выйдет навстречу миру. Разумеется, Гарри хотелось, чтобы Северус сделал это в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Как всегда, смирившийся и воодушевленный пылкостью юноши, Снейп махнул рукой:

\- Все, я уже встал. Тебе что, нечем заняться? – спросил он, опуская ноги на пол.

Стоя у его кровати, Гарри улыбнулся:

\- Есть чем. Обедать будешь?

*** 

Обретя надежду, Северус открыл, что вслед за ней вернулись и другие, давно забытые волнения, желания и нужды, торопясь встать на свои места. Страсть объявилась последней, но раньше, чем ее ожидал растерянный зельевар: точнее, через четыре месяца.

Он знал, что запомнит этот миг на всю оставшуюся жизнь, хотя и не собирался признаваться в этом Гарри. Само событие и то, что оно повлекло за собой, доказало, что Северус вновь становится прежним человеком. Позднее он осуждал себя (не слишком строго) за то, что пал жертвой извечной разжигательницы влечения и романов на одну ночь – ревности.

\- А что твои друзья? – сообразил поинтересоваться Северус однажды вечером. Гарри работал преподавателем год и два месяца, и последние четыре жил с зельеваром.

\- Мои друзья? – не понял молодой человек.

\- Да, ведь в школе у тебя были друзья? Наверняка они и теперь есть? – уточнил Северус, откладывая книгу, чтобы внимательней заглянуть юноше в лицо.

\- Ну-у... да, я же рассказывал тебе о Роне с Гермионой, - прищурился Гарри, опуская бокал на стол. – Или ты спрашиваешь, есть ли у меня друзья здесь? Сейчас?

\- Да, сейчас. Я, видишь ли, беспокоюсь. Ты молод... тебе нужно иметь широкий круг общения, - чопорно отозвался Северус.

\- Но почему... – возмутился Гарри. – Ты что это мне рекомендуешь? – а когда Северус вместо ответа лишь бесстрастно забарабанил по подлокотнику, с усмешкой откинулся назад. – Ты ведь не просто о друзьях говоришь, - весело заметил он.

\- Пожалуй, - приподнял плечо Северус. – Скорее о компаньоне или сожителе.

Гарри многозначительно посмотрел на него.

\- Такой у меня уже имеется, - ответил он.

\- Речь не обо мне, - махнул рукой Северус, - а о человеке твоего возраста, с похожими интересами, который живет в том же мире, что и ты...

\- Нельсон, - перебил Гарри.

Резко умолкнув, Северус отругал себя за то, что имел наглость удивиться.

\- Нельсон? – не в силах сдержать изумление, повторил он. – Маггловед?

\- Он самый, - беспечно подтвердил Гарри. – Мы сразу подружились - вместе начинали работать в прошлому году, - небрежно добавил он, чуть подаваясь вперед и пристально глядя на Северуса.

Тот отвел глаза, смахивая с рукава несуществующую пылинку.

\- Вот и хорошо, - наконец поднял голову Снейп. – Я просто спрашиваю потому, что... слишком уж много времени ты здесь проводишь.

\- Кто, я? – растерялся Гарри. – Ну-у... конечно, где же мне еще быть... одно из условий проживания здесь заключается в том, что я нахожусь именно здесь... большую часть этого самого времени. Но я думал... мне казалось, ты... не возражаешь... - не закончив, он посмотрел на Северуса со странным выражением на лице.

\- Отнюдь не возражаю. Я беспокоюсь исключительно о тебе, - быстро ответил Северус, чувствуя, что запутался. Зачем он вообще заговорил на эту тему, когда не заметить, с каким нетерпением он изо дня в день ожидает прихода Гарри, может лишь слепой? И – что еще непонятнее – почему упоминание о преподавателе маггловедения разозлило зельевара и заставило его сердце тревожно забиться?

Гарри наблюдал за раздумывающим Северусом.

\- Это обычное дело: в моем возрасте каждый мужчина... – начал юноша, и алхимик воззрился на него, - ...испытывает определенные потребности, - Гарри склонил голову набок и закинул ногу на ногу. – Сексуальные, - невинно уточнил он.

Впечатленный отсутствием у юноши какого-либо стыда, Северус решил поддразнить его.

\- Совершенно верно. И, раз уж ты выбрал Нельсона, значит, предпочитаешь мужчин? – лукаво поинтересовался он, взмахом руки подзывая бутылку «Гленливета», лишь неделю назад подаренную Гарри и хранимую как зеница ока.

Гарри даже не порозовел.

\- Так и есть. Я имею в виду, что предпочитаю мужчин, - улыбнулся он, покачав головой, когда Северус указал на бутылку, и напомнил: – Как и ты.

С этим секретом Северус расстался в одну из их бесед-исповедей; те велись по ночам, когда собеседники уже внесли ясность в свои отношения, отринули прошлое и проложили нелегкий путь в души друг друга.

\- И правда, - мягко согласился Северус. – Значит, вы друг другу подходите? – он отпил слишком большой глоток виски и едва сдержал стон, опалив пищевод. Чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, зельевар буркнул: - Прекрасно; рад, что хоть один из нас... удовлетворен.

Всем своим видом подозрительно напоминая человека, изо всех сил скрывающего улыбку, Гарри ответил:

\- Северус, Нельсон и я... Гермиона думает, он – тот, с кем я встречаюсь. Вот почему я уделяю ему время, - виновато объяснил он.

\- Почему? – не понял Снейп.

\- Чтобы она не делала именно того, чем сейчас занимаешься ты, и не пыталась меня с кем-нибудь познакомить.

\- Я вовсе не пытаюсь тебя с кем-нибудь познакомить! – фыркнул Северус.

\- Вот и хорошо, - парировал Гарри, - потому что я уже совсем самостоятельный.

\- Рад видеть, - не в силах сдержаться, усмехнулся зельевар.

\- Рад, что ты рад, - отозвался Гарри, опустил ногу и чуть наклонился, упираясь локтями в колени. – Знаешь, а ведь я довольно много времени провожу с человеком, который меня интересует... в смысле удовлетворения.

«Ни черта себе!» Северус едва не поперхнулся последними каплями виски.

\- Вот как?

\- Да, - без улыбки произнес Гарри. – Вот только... не знаю, разделяет ли он мой интерес... или просто доведен до крайности.

Северус с тоской поглядел на пустой стакан и вздохнул, распрямляя спину. Изучая сидящего перед ним юношу, он не мог понять, каким образом, говоря все это, Гарри ни разу не залился румянцем, не дернул щекой и не сбился. Сам зельевар не мог поручиться, что справится без вышеперечисленного. Собрав все свое хладнокровие, он проворчал:

\- И то, и другое, я бы сказал.

*** 

Хотя тогда все казалось правильным, позднее Северус решил, что это странно – после столь недвусмысленного признания каждого из них понадобился еще почти месяц, чтобы...

Не потому, что Северус нервничал, а Гарри не знал, как себя вести. И не потому, что один или второй передумал или испугался.

Нет, просто оба ждали чего-то... оно не имело имени, но узналось бы сразу же... благоприятного расположения планет, как шутливо называл это про себя Северус.

Когда это наконец произошло, Гарри вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, и Северус не был этому удивлен. Все получилось на удивление чудесно.

Они провели вечер, обсуждая книгу, которую Гарри принес Северусу в начале недели. Когда беседа подошла к концу, Гарри потянулся за томиком и коснулся руки зельевара... и оба застыли, боясь пошевелиться, держась за книгу, словно та была тончайшей нитью, накрепко их соединяющей. Ни тот, ни другой не отстранились.

Северус чувствовал, как покалывает в пальцах – странно, ведь они и раньше мимоходом задевали друг друга, хотя никогда не делали этого умышленно. Несколько секунд он смотрел на свою ладонь, потом встретился взглядом с Гарри, сидящим с приоткрытым ртом и мечтательным выражением на лице.

Зельевар попытался сглотнуть, но во рту пересохло. Оба молчали; книга осталась там, где и лежала, словно мужчины безмолвно договорились не двигать ее, чтобы не разрывать прикосновение...

Дрожь превратилась в жар; Северус понял, что вот-вот зальется краской, и тут Гарри сделал первый шаг. На секунду накрыв руку Снейпа своей, он взял из ладони зельевара книгу.

Тепло покинуло его пальцы, но дрожь не ушла. Северус несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак, поправил манжет и откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя на Гарри.

Когда юноша, наконец, поднял глаза и таинственно улыбнулся, Северуса пронзило возбуждение. Гарри кивнул, будто каким-то образом знал, что чувствует зельевар... и подтверждал взаимность этих чувств.

Остаток вечера прошел без приключений, но когда настало время отправляться в постель, в притворстве уже не было нужды.

Вместо того чтобы трансфигурировать диван в кровать, Гарри принял протянутую руку Северуса и без слов последовал за ним по узкому коридору. Остановившись на пороге спальни, Северус проговорил:

\- Я столько об этом думал...

\- Северус, меньше дум, больше дела, - перебил Гарри и поцеловал его.

*** 

Сидя за столом, Северус размышлял о том, что, должно быть, теряет обоняние. В метре от него стояла ваза, полная роз, но все, что он мог учуять, это слабый запах ясенца да приятный аромат подаренного ему Гарри шампуня.

За спиной раздалось озадаченное: «Северус?». Не оборачиваясь, зельевар помешал чай.

\- Доброе утро, - приветливо сказал он, краем глаза наблюдая, как Гарри садится.

Сузив глаза, юноша призвал чайник и заметил:

\- Ты уже принял душ, побрился и позавтракал.

\- Было дело, - признал Северус, отодвигая лежащий перед ним свиток, и с любопытством посмотрел на партнера.

Гарри улыбнулся и подхватил с тарелки два ломтика поджаренного хлеба. Зачерпывая ложечкой варенье, он со вздохом поинтересовался:

\- Давно не спишь?

\- Ровно столько, сколько необходимо, чтобы принять душ, побриться и закончить завтрак, - ответствовал Северус, поджимая губы. – С пяти, - нехотя признался он и закатил глаза, когда Гарри разочарованно покачал головой.

\- Говоришь, ты регулярно врал Вольдеморту? – с нажимом спросил юноша, размазывая варенье и кончиком пальца подхватывая готовую упасть каплю.

Северус высокомерно проследил, как показательно Гарри облизывает палец.

\- Жалкий маневр, - с тенью упрека заметил он.

\- Я спрашиваю, потому что как врун ты никуда не годишься, - не обращая на него внимания, продолжил Гарри. – И мне врать тоже не умеешь. Впрочем, можешь попробовать еще раз.

Пожав плечами, Северус поставил блюдце в тарелку, а чашку – на блюдце.

\- С четырех.

Хмурясь, Гарри проговорил:

\- А ведь в час мы еще разговаривали, - он и не думал прятать беспокойство. – Всего три часа сна...

\- Я в порядке, - коротко бросил Северус. – Немного «дезорганизован», но в остальном все хорошо. Опасным себя не чувствую, - пошутил он.

\- Ха-ха, - отозвался Гарри. – Очень забавно. Нашел себе новую тему для насмешек?

\- Рад стараться, - Северус встал, задвинул стул, поднял свой свиток и показал его Гарри. – Я тут наткнулся на название книги, которую нам, думаю, стоит найти, - остановившись у края стола, он передал юноше пергамент.

Вытерев руки, Гарри прочел вслух:

\- «Обряды и контр-заклинания: полное собрание приложений к «Tabulae Defixiones» Якоба-старейшины», - он поднял глаза. – Посмотреть в библиотеке или в кабинете Минервы?

\- В Хогвартсе ее наверняка нет, - убежденно сказал Северус. – Очень темная магия. Альбус не хранил бы здесь такого. Что сталось с другими его книгами, я понятия не имею – в любом случае, сомневаюсь, что эта у него когда-либо была. Слишком невразумительный и узконаправленный труд, - секунду он разглядывал Гарри, потом потянулся за свитком. – Если не хочешь, ничего страшного...

Гарри отвел руку с пергаментом в сторону.

\- Думаешь, в ней что-нибудь найдется?

Северус выдвинул другой стул и сел рядом с любовником. Обдумывая каждое слово, он начал:

\- Иногда я боюсь, что ты теряешь из вида суть проблемы.

\- Неправда, - запротестовал юноша. – Я знаю, что она уходит корнями в магию.

\- И ей потребуется магическое решение, - заключил Северус. – Все это лечение тревожности и агорафобии – лишь полумера, понимаешь? – он потянулся к полупустой чашке Гарри и допил оставшийся в ней чай. – Мы исчерпали все доступные нам ресурсы и все равно остались с пустыми руками, а ведь проделано немало работы, учитывая общий коэффициент нашей силы и мои знания темных искусств.

\- А вдруг это не темное проклятие? – пробормотал Гарри, играя ложечкой. – Мы ведь не знаем наверняка. Учитывая общий коэффициент нашей силы, вряд ли. Мы перепробовали все разоблачающие чары, зелья, все на свете – и ничего, - он с вызовом взглянул на Северуса. – Ты действительно веришь, что существует магическое решение, которое тебе поможет?

\- Не думаю, что это настолько просто, - признал Северус, изучая собственные ладони. – Но я считаю, что источник моих симптомов является результатом колдовства, так что игнорировать его и фокусироваться лишь на том, как я себя чувствую, смерти подобно. Откладывать исцеление, избавляясь от симптомов болезни, которые с каждым месяцем все обостряются? – он покачал головой и посмотрел Гарри в глаза. – Возможно, это только домыслы, но ничего другого у меня сейчас нет. Я обязан рассмотреть такую вероятность. Если проклятие окажется темным, нам обоим придется несладко, - тихо закончил он.

Гарри положил свиток на стол.

\- Где я найду эту книгу? Вряд ли ее купишь просто так, а Гермиона с темной магией не работает. Попытаюсь связаться с последним брокером, но он, кажется, был немного не в себе.

Северус отодвинул пергамент и накрыл руку Гарри ладонью.

\- Ее вообще нельзя купить. Думаю, нам придется напомнить кое-кому о старом долге, - загадочно сказал он.

Гарри повернул руку и сжал пальцы Северуса.

\- Звучит зловеще.

\- Частная коллекция Пожирателя смерти, - просто объяснил зельевар, не выпуская ладони партнера, когда тот попытался высвободиться. Мужчины долго смотрели друг на друга и, прежде чем Гарри успел спросить, Северус коротко бросил: - Малфой.

На лице юноши ничего не отразилось, и алхимик отметил это с удовольствием. Гарри шумно втянул в себя воздух:

\- Драко.

\- Да, - кивнул Северус. - Тебе стоит заготовить повод, с которым к нему можно будет обратиться.

\- Разумеется, - ответил Гарри. – Не волнуйся, я что-нибудь придумаю. Но будь готов к тому, что он откажет, даже если книга у него есть. Он меня терпеть не может, - сухо отметил юноша.

\- Возможно, но он у тебя в долгу. Это поможет склонить чашу весов в нашу пользу.

\- Ну, упоминать о долге я не стану, - отвел глаза Гарри.

\- И не нужно, - откликнулся Северус. – Просто дай Драко шанс убедиться, что ты не собираешься ловить его на владении книгой такого рода. Поняв это, он отдаст фолиант, если сохранил его.

\- Чудесно. Я вижусь с ним впервые за столько лет, и лишь затем, чтобы попросить нарушить закон. Замечательно, - проворчал Гарри.

*** 

Несмотря на раздраженный ответ, данный за завтраком, Северус знал, что у него не все «в порядке». Он все утро варил зелья, прерываясь на чтение, но краем сознания чувствовал, как мало-помалу беспокойство усиливается, так что к обеду уже с трудом сдерживался, опустив книгу на колени и расправив плечи, ожидая... ожидая...

Тревога была с ним постоянно и особых причин для нее не требовалось, но сегодня воспоминания об их вчерашней беседе, имевшей место ни много ни мало после секса, возвращались снова и снова, сковывая его жесты и мысли, словно паралич...

...- Что произойдет, если у нас получится? – спросил Северус Гарри.

Тот не замедлил ответить, хоть и скорчил гримасу:

\- Когда у нас получится.

\- Да, - вздохнул зельевар, - конечно, именно это я и хотел сказать.

Теперь призадумался Гарри:

\- Наверное, ты будешь волен ходить, куда вздумаешь. Можешь продолжить преподавать или уехать, если захочется, изучать книги на витринах, взять отпуск...

\- Гарри.

Юноша умолк, хмуро изучая лицо Северуса.

\- Вот оно что. Ты говоришь о... о том, как во все это вписываюсь я?

\- Да, - ответил Северус, стараясь сохранить равнодушный тон; когда усилие оказалось тщетным, он попытался хотя бы говорить непринужденно.

Подумав, Гарри медленно произнес:

\- Северус... для тебя ведь все изменится. Поэтому я пойму, если ты не захочешь... то есть, если ты решишь, что я...

Северус широко раскрыл глаза.

\- Не вздумай, - грозным шепотом предупредил он.

Секунду Гарри смотрел на него, потом нервно рассмеялся:

\- Ладно. Решено, значит.

Успокоенный таким образом, Северус смог заснуть.

...Теперь же, услышав свист каминной сети, он почувствовал поднимающуюся к скулам волну тепла; на коже выступил пот, а ладони чуть задрожали. Северус положил книгу и поднялся.

\- Что с тобой? – склонив голову набок, Гарри шагнул к нему.

Северус указал головой на накрытый стол:

\- Ничего. Задумался.

Гарри проигнорировал попытку отвлечь его обедом и без спроса притянул Северуса к себе.

Подчинившись – в основном потому, что сам хотел именно этого, - тот обвил руками талию юноши и прижался щекой к его плечу. Как хрупок его мир, как отвратительно жалок; сколько раз Северус стоял на краю погибели, и единственным, что его спасало, было... вот это. Объятие, аромат свежескошенной травы, исходящий от непокорных волос, теплое дыхание над ухом... Зельевар сделал шаг назад и кивнул.

\- Как проходят СОВы?

\- Без сучка и задоринки, только одна хаффлпаффка опоздала – ухитрилась запереться в собственном шкафу, - ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Ты все еще согласен помочь мне с проверкой?

\- Раз уж я твой пленник, - сухо ответил Северус.

\- Здóрово, - сказал Гарри, усаживаясь обедать. – За два вечера справимся. Или на выходных закончим. Днем мне нужно в Хогсмид – завтра я готовлю ужин. Подумай, чего бы тебе хотелось.

Северус мрачно покосился на него.

\- Эскарго и шалотов.

Гарри возвел очи горе:

\- Так я и думал. Я же в Хогсмид иду, ты разве не слышал?

\- Ну, в таком случае, улиток и луковиц, - с мягкой улыбкой исправился Северус.

*** 

Весь вечер они мирно проверяли экзаменационные работы; Северуса успокаивал скрип пера и столь редкая в эти дни уверенность в правильных ответах. Они обменялись парой ехидных фраз, и вскоре Гарри уже держался за бока, трясясь от хохота, пока зельевар развлекал его подробными описаниями злоключений учеников и преподавателей прошлых лет.

Впрочем, веселье иссякло, когда Гарри напомнил Северусу об их утренней беседе.

\- Я предложил Малфою встретиться в субботу… он мне ответил, - сообщил юноша. – В девять в его лондонской квартире.

\- Удивительно, что он так быстро прислал тебе сову, - задумчиво произнес Северус. – Пойдешь?

Гарри кивнул.

\- Уйду рано и вернусь рано. Проведу вечер с тобой.

Тщательно выбирая слова, Северус предложил:

\- Раз уж ты будешь за углом, почему бы не повидаться с друзьями? Останься у них на ночь. Ты их полгода не видел.

\- Не знаю, - с сомнением протянул Гарри. – Я не люблю ночевать далеко от тебя.

\- Считай это тренировкой перед летними каникулами: вспомнишь, каково это – спать одному, - безмятежно сказал Северус.

Не приняв наживки, Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Вряд ли получится. Я слишком привык к тому, как ты выпихиваешь меня из постели.

*** 

Следующий день был хуже предыдущего. Северус безжалостно признал это, рассеянно вертя в руках ложку, пока на столе остывал суп. Зельевар спал еще меньше и видел мрачные, нелепые сны, от которых не раз просыпался в испарине.

В обед он хранил раздраженное молчание, односложно отвечал на вопросы Гарри, пока тот не оставил его в покое. Лишь перед самым уходом на урок юноша сжал плечо любовника и напомнил, что сегодня готовит для него ужин. Тут ему взбрела в голову глупейшая идея дать Северусу совет:

\- Послушай... я вижу, день не из лучших, так, может, попробуешь помедитировать? По методике последней книги, которую мы читали... как его, автора? О когнитивной терапии? – мягко предложил Гарри.

Северус уронил ложку в тарелку и повернулся за стуле, пригвоздив Гарри к месту грозным взглядом:

\- Автора зовут Андерс, спасибо, что напомнил. Теперь. Ступай. На урок.

Гарри высунул язык, проявляя редкое ребячество, и шагнул в камин, бросив порошок с таким расчетом, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним:

\- Медитируй! Комнаты Гарри Поттера!

Северус поглядел на место, откуда только что исчез юноша, и искренне улыбнулся. Вновь обернувшись к столу за чайником, он неожиданно понял, что чувствует свежий прилив оптимизма.

\- Вот ведь зануда, - проворчал зельевар.

*** 

К трем от оптимизма осталось одно воспоминание. Северус не нашел ничего иного, как подчиниться Гарри. Точнее, прислушаться к совету юноши, как предпочитал называть это алхимик.

Из-за усилившейся рассеянности он испортил зелье, потом погубил записи, опрокинув чернильницу, и разочарованно сбежал из лаборатории. Переоделся, с вызовом налил себе виски и уселся в любимое кресло.

Он заглянул в упомянутый Гарри текст и устало вздохнул, отыскивая закладку.

\- Гм, - пробормотал зельевар, - какой у меня негативный треугольник? – закрыв глаза, он принялся перечислять: «Я никогда не покину эту комнату... Я обречен... Гарри меня бросит».

Обозначить углы не составляло труда, с горечью сообразил он. Незнание отнюдь не представляло проблемы. Напротив, глядя на стопку книг на столе, зельевар подумал, что способность назвать свои страхи, пришпилить к ним официальный термин «чертов треугольник идиота Андерса» в такие дни лишь множит его тревогу и волнение.

Северус посмотрел на книгу в руках, потом вновь перевел взгляд на стопку. «Холистический подход к тревогам», «Психофизиология агорафобии», «Спокойствие с помощью массажа и медитации», «Убить дракона внутри», «Верни себе контроль: обезоружь тревогу».

\- Господи, помилуй, - буркнул он, ведя пальцем по корешкам книг. Он уже прочел все до одной и, хотя некоторые оказались полезными, тем не менее, два года спустя Северус по-прежнему здесь, и похвастаться ему нечем.

В неожиданной вспышке ярости он сбросил книги со стола. Отшвырнув стакан, вскочил и пнул ближайший фолиант ногой, зашвырнув его в камин и подняв в воздух облако пепла. Тяжело дыша, зельевар прислонился к каминной полке и оцепенело посмотрел на оседающую на туфли пыль.

В кои-то веки его страхи оказались узнаваемы. Он понимал их причину, и она заключалась не в том, что Гарри скоро отбудет в Лондон. Ужас, сжимающий его грудь, исходил из почти стопроцентной уверенности, что близится день, когда Гарри уйдет и больше не вернется. Он учитывал такую вероятность с тех пор, как юноша впервые появился на его пороге. А теперь... теперь из опасения это превратилось в чудовище, вечно крутящееся рядом, ютящееся в тени, ожидая, чтобы напасть в самый неподходящий момент.

Северус не боялся ночевать один. И, невзирая на гипотенузу своего «негативного треугольника», не считал, будто Гарри покинет его по доброй воле. Нет, больше всего его пугало то, что с юношей могло что-нибудь случиться, как глупо это ни звучало. Учитывая их ситуацию, Северус был бы бессилен помочь своему возлюбленному, окажись тот в опасности.

Хотя он принял двойную дозу зелья, не говоря уже о виски, Северус выпил добавочную драхму Питья покоя, потом улегся на диван, дожидаясь, пока тело окутает тепло и умиротворение, мышцы расслабятся, а дыхание станет ровнее.

«Какая ирония, - подумал он, уже засыпая, - сколько лет я спасал его нехотя, а теперь... теперь, когда хочется делать это по собственной воле, не могу. Что ж, чего я только не лишился...»

***

Северус чувствовал себя приятно захмелевшим. Вдвоем они управились с литром вполне сносного столового вина с приготовленной Гарри coq au vin*, а потом распили бутылку с содержимым получше. Поттер совершенно не разбирался в спиртных напитках, и покупки делал, руководствуясь составленным для него списком.

В камине пылал огонь; мужчины уселись рядом и поставили ноги друг другу на кресло.

\- Есть еще десерт, - указав подбородком на стол, напомнил Гарри.

Северус покачал головой:

\- Нет, спасибо. И так вот-вот по швам разойдусь, - ответил он, пристально изучая юношу, и тихо добавил: - Я очень тронут тем, что ты для меня готовишь.

Пару мгновений Гарри выглядел удивленным, потом покраснел:

\- А... я подумал, вдруг ты устал от школьной кухни. И мне нравится процесс: здорово сделать что-то от начала и до конца, - умолкнув, он допил вино и призвал бутылку. – А ты умеешь готовить? – с любопытством спросил он.

\- Я зельевар. Естественно, я умею готовить, - фыркнул Северус.

\- Значит, тебе это тоже нравится.

\- Этого я не говорил. После дня, проведенного, в три погибели согнувшись над котлом с испарениями вместо воздуха, о кухне думается в последнюю очередь, - пояснил Северус.

\- Да, верно, - похоже, Гарри прятал улыбку. – Значит, домашнюю пищу буду поставлять я. Я всего лишь преподаю с утра до ночи; разве ж это работа?

Северус толкнул юношу пяткой.

\- Если помнишь, сегодняшний ужин был твоей идеей.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

\- Помню. И он стоил затраченных усилий. Ты ведь сказал, что тронут, - он шутливо толкнул Северуса в ответ и вздрогнул, когда тот поймал его за пальцы ноги и бесцеремонно сжал.

Зельевар улыбнулся в стакан и выпустил пальцы, но хватку на щиколотке не ослабил. Несколько минут мужчины просидели в уютной тишине. Северус наслаждался полным отсутствием каких-либо мрачных предчувствий, убаюканный сытостью и беспечностью момента.

\- Я тут подумал... – начал Гарри, и алхимик предсказуемо закатил глаза.

\- Всякий раз, когда ты это говоришь, у меня появляется почти необоримое желание... – отозвался Северус.

\- Ха-ха. Какое еще желание?

\- Зависит от ситуации: то ли сбежать, то ли заткнуть уши, - беззлобно съязвил зельевар и охнул, когда Гарри, в свою очередь, ущипнул его за босую ногу.

\- Сбежать не сбежишь – в этом я почти уверен, - медленно проговорил Гарри, - а поскольку думал я о тебе, затыкать уши тоже не стоит.

\- Ну, что там у тебя? – рассеянно спросил Северус, просовывая указательный палец между пальцами ноги Гарри и не давая тому отдернуть ее.

\- Я все еще собираюсь уйти рано, но мы поговорили с Гермионой... Они с Роном встретятся со мной к обеду, а потом я вернусь. Так будет лучше.

Нахмурившись, Северус сел ровнее и отпустил ногу юноши.

\- Она не настаивала, чтобы ты заночевал у них? – напрямую осведомился он и был вознагражден невольно вспыхнувшей досадой в глазах Мальчика, Который Не Мог Солгать При Всем Желании.

\- Ну-у... она предложила, но на воскресенье у них планы, и вообще, Северус, я хочу вернуться к вчеру субботы. У меня дела, - запротестовал Гарри.

\- Какие это у тебя дела? – грозно поинтересовался Северус, не тая усмешки.

Молодой человек пожал плечами:

\- Нужно проверить СОВы и ТРИТОНы – вчера мы неплохо поработали, но большая часть еще не сделана.

\- Пф, - пренебрежительно махнул рукой Северус. – С ТРИТОНами тебе помогает Минерва, а с СОВами – я, к тому же впереди еще целая неделя, ради всего святого! Останешься у них на ночь.

\- Не останусь.

\- Останешься.

\- Нет.

\- Гарри, - Северус призвал на помощь былую способность запугивать до полусмерти, - когда утром я выставлю тебя за дверь, считай себя persona non grata до воскресного ужина.

Гарри опустил ноги и хмуро подался вперед:

\- Я там свихнусь от беспокойства.

\- Еще одна причина, чтобы пойти, - с ухмылкой подытожил Северус.

\- Ты хоть сам понял, что сказал?

Уперевшись ступнями в пол, Северус тоже наклонился к любовнику:

\- Это мои комнаты. Возможно, сам я и не в состоянии их покинуть, но тебя выгнать смогу.

\- Северус, - взмолился Гарри, протянув руку, - послушай...

Не обращая на него внимания, тот продолжил:

\- Между прочим, я прожил в подземельях достаточно лет, не нуждаясь в ежедневных проверочных визитах.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - серьезно ответил Гарри.

\- Все будет хорошо, только пойди, несносный ты ребенок.

Опустившись на колени, Гарри взялся за подлокотники кресла Северуса и неожиданно резко поцеловал зельевара. Тот удивленно застыл, но почти сразу же обхватил лицо юноши ладонями, наслаждаясь теплом и вкусом фруктового вина, и представил, что этиловый спирт сплавляет их в одно. Голова закружилась, дыхания стало не хватать. Пришлось отстраниться и глотнуть воздуха.

\- Это еще за что? – промолвил Северус, гладя щеку Гарри большим пальцем.

\- Не знаю, ты меня вдохновил, - хрипло отозвался юноша, стискивая его руку.

Так они сидели перед огнем – Гарри у ног любимого – и разговаривали до глубокой ночи.

В жизни Северуса было немного воспоминаний, которые он искренне называл приятными, но этот вечер явно входил в их число. Ничем особенным он не выделялся...

Нет, все дело было в тонко подобранной коллекции простых событий: полное отсутствие тревоги, тепло прижимающегося к его бедру Гарри, игра огня на лице юноши, легкий шум в ушах после выпитого вина и то, как сквозь него доносился голос Гарри... ощущение, что от них ничего не ожидают, не требуют отвлечься и переключить внимание на что-то другое. Как приятно знать, что можно сидеть сколько угодно, а потом отправиться в постель, где обоих ждет наслаждение, где можно не спешить, где разрешается остаться до рассвета, весь следующий день, всю жизнь.

«Если бы...» - без сожаления подумал Северус. Сегодня он был слишком счастлив, чтобы грустить.

Гарри продолжал болтать, опустив подбородок на колено партнера, разорялся на тему, смысл которой Северус давно утратил. Он смотрел на одухотворенное лицо юноши, на то, как сверкают его глаза. «Такой молодой», - сам себе сказал зельевар.

Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз сам говорил с таким воодушевлением, и мрачно признал: никогда. Никогда в жизни он не был так молод душой, как его юный любовник. Северус не надеялся когда-либо обрести хоть частицу оптимизма, переполнявшего Гарри Поттера. Наверное, алхимик считал, что веры Гарри хватит на двоих.

Слушая голос юноши, он снова подумал: «Такой молодой».

В каком-то оцепенении ловя ускользающую суть слов Гарри, Северус гладил юношу по голове, кивал и хмыкал во время пауз – хотелось надеяться, что вовремя.

Возможно, виной тому было недосыпание и алкоголь; возможно, он все-таки перебрал с лекарствами, влияющими на мозг; а может, и то, и другое...

Неожиданно, к вящему ужасу Северуса, волосы, которые он гладил, покрылись сединой, зеленые глаза потускнели, в них появились красные и золотые точки, голос Гарри становился все тише и скрипучее, а лицо покрылось сеточками морщин. Рука зельевара замерла, он резко выпрямился в кресле, столкнув голову юноши со своего колена.

\- Северус? – будто издалека услыхал он. Алхимик потер глаза, чтобы прийти в себя.

\- Северус? – послышалось снова, на этот раз яснее. Опустив голову, он увидел привычно юного Гарри, с беспокойством наблюдающего за партнером.

\- Ты где был? – ласково спросил молодой человек, проведя руками по бедрам Северуса.

\- В облаках витал, - выкрутился Северус, думая лишь о том, каким отчетливым показалось ему видение. Для пущей убедительности зельевар кивнул и улыбнулся. Когда Гарри снова заговорил, Северус крепко задумался.

«Нам обоим не мешает выбраться из этих подземелий, но то, что я изнываю здесь от тоски, это одно, а Гарри... Гарри достоин лучшего: у него много друзей, с которыми можно проводить время, праздновать свободу, отвоеванную им для всех. Удерживать его здесь – пусть даже он утверждает, что сам сделал такой выбор – неправильно... Не знаю как и не знаю что, но что-то должно измениться, и скоро, ибо я не позволю ему потратить жизнь впустую рядом с человеком вдвое старше себя, чье будущее в лучшем случае туманно...»

Неимоверная тяжесть легла на плечи, и под ее бременем Северус мыслил яснее, чем когда-либо за прошедшие несколько лет. Вполне вероятно, то, что у него есть – то, что есть у них обоих, - заканчивается. Каким бы ни было расставание – увенчанное победой или (что гораздо более правдоподобно) поражением, - он с небывалой четкостью осознал, как драгоценно настоящее.

Гарри снова тревожно взглянул на него, поэтому Северус выдавил улыбку, ласково подергал юношу за прядь волос и безуспешно попытался сглотнуть вставший поперек горла ком. Ощущение было не новым, но неприятнее прежнего – как будто в груди сжимался и разжимался кулак, а глаза... в глазах сперва запекло, потом стало расплываться, пока зельевар не сообразил, что вот-вот позволит себе что-то, что до сих пор делал лишь однажды, но тогда все случилось внезапно, без предупреждения, и вмиг закончилось... давным давно, в глубине Лютого леса.

\- Северус? – на этот раз в голосе Гарри явственно слышался страх. Юноша уже тянулся к лицу зельевара, когда тот смог, наконец, сосредоточить на нем взгляд.

Захваченный моментом и сердитый на самого себя, Северус почти оттолкнул руку партнера, но передумал и поймал ее.

\- Я слишком много выпил, - хрипло сказал он.

Склонив набок голову, Гарри пристально смотрел на него. Северус приготовился выслушать батарею вопросов, но тут в зеленых глазах зажглось понимание. Поднявшись, юноша протянул руку:

\- Пойдем в постель, - тихо произнес он, и у Северуса сжалось сердце. Всего три слова...

Три коротких слова, не перестававшие изумлять его, единственные, что оправдывали в последнее время его бесцельные дни... Но сегодня Северус не поддался искушению, не захотел спать. Он хотел... хотел...

\- Сперва душ, - решил зельевар, беря Гарри за руку и отмечая выражение удивления и радости на лице юноши. – Не думай, что это станет частым явлением, - буркнул Северус, потянув Гарри за собой по коридору.

В маленькой ванной они не без смущения разделись – подобная практика не входила в обычную рутину: Северус просыпался поздно и не выносил постороннего присутствия ни во время ритуала, делавшего его пригодным для человеческого общения, ни до него.

В душевой кабинке только и было места, что для них двоих – шевелиться почти не получалось. Тихо смеясь, они намыливали друг друга и стонали в унисон, когда вспыхнувшее возбуждение нахлынуло неистовой волной. Ничего, помимо фроттажа, в душе не получалось, но Гарри хватило и этого. Северус, хотя у него тоже подгибались колени, смог удержать энергично выплескивающегося меж их тел партнера в кульминационный момент, когда тот всем весом обрушился на него, обвив скользкими от пены руками за шею и пряча лицо на его груди.

Зельевар держал приходящего в себя юношу, и глубоко вдыхал густой от пряного запаха семени и пара воздух. Когда Гарри потянулся к члену Северуса, тот покачал головой.

\- Я подожду горизонтального положения – или его подобия, - если не возражаешь, - заявил он, разворачивая Гарри и держа его за талию – так, чтобы молодой человек очутился лицом к кранам. – Держись, - велел зельевар и принялся решительно намыливать возлюбленного с головы до пят. Покончив, прижался на миг, потом отстранился к противоположной стене и притянул Гарри под воду.

Вода смывала пену, а Северус завороженно смотрел, как ручейки текут по гладкой коже; кое-где он помогал – например, с волосами, но большей частью просто смотрел, оперевшись о стену, как кружится, стекая в сток пенящейся воронкой, мыло.

Интересно, где его, Северуса Снейпа, больше – там, в этом водостоке, или здесь? Ведь он уже несколько десятков лет вносит туда регулярные вклады. Волосы, кожные клетки, пот, кровь, сперма, другие, менее приятные флюиды, упоминать о которых при Гарри не стоит...

Вот бы избавиться и от этого альбатроса, севшего ему на шею, таким же образом! Намылить его, потереть хорошенько и смотреть, как тот тщится избежать заплыва в какую-нибудь канаву.

Ведь Северус так устал от происходящего, и больше всего от самой боязни страха – тот накатывал неожиданно и полностью выбивал из колеи. А ведь было время, когда его ничего... почти ничего не могло испугать. Теперь же тревога стала ежедневным спутником, страх – частым гостем... и оба злоупотребляли гостеприимством хозяина.

Если бы только...

Скрип закручиваемого крана привел Северуса в себя. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Гарри изучает его, взволнованно закусив губу. На лице юноши, потянувшегося к полке, отражалось любопытство.

Обернувшись, Гарри протянул зельевару полотенце:

\- Вот, держи.

Приняв полотенце и глядя в лицо партнера, Северус заодно принял и решение.

\- Больше никаких «если бы», - пробормотал он, выталкивая Гарри из кабинки.

\- Чего? – переспросил Гарри, вытираясь и весело поглядывая, как это делает Северус.

\- Я говорю, больше никаких... – Северус тряхнул головой и бросил полотенце на пол, за ним отправил и то, которое держал Гарри. Оттеснив его к раковине, зельевар приподнял лицо юноши за подбородок и повторил: - Я уверен; я непреклонен и ничего не страшусь сейчас. Я достаточно самонадеян, чтобы взять желаемое, так что будь готов.

Гарри чуть повернулся – так, чтобы поинтересоваться на ухо Северусу:

\- Господи, что за книгу ты сегодня читал?

Вернув любовника в исходное положение, Северус удовлетворил его интерес, шепнув прямо в губы:

\- «Северус Снейп: пока еще жив», - ответил он, и Гарри рассмеялся.

Чуть наклонившись, зельевар заключил застигнутого врасплох юношу в объятия и вместе с ним вывалился в коридор, чтобы преодолеть короткий путь до спальни. Гарри прыснул Северусу в плечо, потом взвизгнул от хохота, когда его бесцеремонно бросили посреди кровати, и широко раскрыл глаза: алхимик, не тратя времени даром, вытащил пробку из стоящего на тумбочке пузырька, ловко и умело смазал свой эрегированный член, все время буравя ожидающего Гарри многозначительным, чуть хищным взглядом.

Северус был далек от того, чтобы оттягивать наслаждение ради флирта – он не лгал, говоря, что готов взять желаемое, особенно сегодня; Гарри весь вечер распалял его, то и дело опуская голову на колени партнера, а в дýше и вовсе довел до обжигающего возбуждения. Контроль над ситуацией в последнее время ускользал от него все чаще, поэтому такие минуты стоило ловить и смаковать – в буквальном смысле.

Все произошло быстро, грубовато и почти на автомате, хотя Северусу казалось иначе. Он подтащил коленопреклоненного Гарри к центру кровати и вошел в него одним плавным движением бедер – без подготовки, впиваясь ногтями в плечи юноши.

Гарри вскрикнул и подался назад, и это движение придало Северусу небывалой уверенности. Раз за разом он торжествующе, с силой врывался в тело любовника, не думая ни о чем и повторяя лишь свою новую мантру: «Северус Снейп: пока еще жив».

Вскоре он со стоном кончил и без сил рухнул на Гарри, придавив того к постели и тяжело дыша в затылок.

Позже, уже улегшись на спину под одеяло, покрытый потом Северус, дрожа, смотрел на потолок, где танцевали тени свеч; комната еще немного покачивалась из стороны в сторону.

\- Северус?

\- Мм?

\- Я... я тут кое-что придумал. Возможно, стоит посоветоваться со специалистом...

\- Нет.

\- Нет? Ты еще даже не слышал...

\- Нет, не сейчас. Потом... – повернувшись, зельевар притянул юношу к себе и зарылся носом в еще влажные волосы у того на затылке. – Не сегодня.

Он чувствовал, как Гарри набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы запротестовать, потом услышал выдох.

\- Ладно, не сегодня.

Северус знал, что наступившая вслед за этим благодатная тишина не затянется.

\- Северус?

\- Гарри, - грозно прорычал он.

\- Нет, я не об этом. Просто хочу кое-то прояснить, - сказал Гарри, заглядывая к партнеру в лицо.

\- И что же именно? – зевнул Северус и вздрогнул, когда Гарри ущипнул его за зад.

\- Я не шучу: это важно, - твердо заявил молодой человек.

\- Почему в единственный вечер, когда я не могу открыть глаза, тебе хочется разговаривать? – проворчал Северус.

\- Планида такая, - отозвался Гарри и снова ущипнул любовника. – Беспокойство за тебя – не единственная причина, по которой я не хочу оставаться в Лондоне.

Услыхав это признание, Северус немного проснулся:

\- Вот как?

\- Пожалуйста, выслушай меня и не смейся, ладно?

\- Гарри...

Не в силах сдерживаться, юноша перебил:

\- Я тоже не хочу быть далеко от тебя. К черту такую самостоятельность! Мне будет не по себе, а о сне можно и вовсе забыть. Я... привык к тебе, привязался и живу здесь не оттого, что вообразил, будто ты во мне нуждаешься, как будто это работа такая. Я знаю, ты думаешь, так оно и есть, но все уже давно совсем иначе, - он помолчал, но не дождался ответа и взволнованно добавил: - Северус?

Ему пришлось подождать, потому что Северус пребывал в состоянии легкого шока. Когда зельевар наконец обрел дар речи, то мягко ответил:

\- Тем больше оснований для вылазки. Беседа окончена, мистер Поттер; еще одно слово – и я сниму с вас баллы, - пригрозил он и тут же ойкнул и фыркнул от возмущения, когда Гарри, не издав ни звука, опять пребольно ущипнул его за ягодицу.

*** 

Северус проснулся, казалось, всего пару минут спустя, хотя в действительности, учитывая неприятный вкус во рту, прошло, наверное, несколько часов. Пугающие своим откровением слова, которые произнес вчера Гарри, не давали зельевару покоя.

Если их целью было усмирить беспокойство алхимика на счет отказа юноши ночевать вне этих стен, Гарри жестоко просчитался. Наоборот, признание наполнило зельевара уверенностью в правильности решения выставить партнера прочь до воскресенья.

Северус волновался больше, чем признал бы когда-либо - не только об изоляции, в которой жил Гарри, но и за самого парня. В подобных делах у зельевара было немного опыта, это правда. И все же последние несколько месяцев он искал решение своей проблемы со все возрастающим упорством – и не только ради себя. Слишком уж он боялся...

Несмотря на презрение к собственной беспомощности, тогда, в дýше, что-то случилось, преисполнив Северуса новой готовностью к борьбе. Возможно, благоразумнее было бы подождать и взглянуть, что Гарри отыщет у Драко Малфоя, но зельевар знал, что действовать нужно, пока юноши нет. Тот пробуждал в алхимике колебания, а отлучался нечасто, и такой возможностью грех было не воспользоваться.

Чем больше зельевар об этом думал, тем тверже убеждался: да, особого толку может не быть, но время взять судьбу за рога пришло – сейчас или никогда. Пора встать за штурвал и самому править кораблем своей судьбы. Быть может, попытка провалится, как множество ей предшествующих, но, как уже говорил алхимик, его зовут Северус Снейп, и он пока еще жив.

В конце концов, кто об этом узнает? Только он, а для щепетильного в вопросах чести Северуса это немало. Он - и Гарри. Каким бы ни был результат - хорошим или плохим, - по крайней мере Гарри поймет, что Северус не сдался.

Жить в тисках страха, оставаться узником фобий и шорохов ночи Снейп с нынешнего часа отказывался. Впереди ждала еще одна, последняя вероятность освободиться – и он это сделает или погибнет, пытаясь обрести свободу.

Такая кончина лучше той, которой Северус опасался долгими, темными ночными минутами: неумолимо надвигающегося безумия, отраженного в полных жалости зеленых глазах.

Лучше умереть!

Глубоко вздохнув, Северус перекатился на бок и закрыл глаза. Впервые после окончания войны он ощутил покой.

*** 

Наутро завтрак, как обычно, состоял из односложных слов, время от времени перемежаемых шелестом газетной страницы и звяканьем чашек и тарелок.

Когда Гарри появился из спальни с сумкой, Северус даже не отложил газеты:

\- До завтрашнего вечера. Жду тебя к ужину.

Гарри немного постоял рядом, спокойно глядя на партнера. Некоторое время он молчал, потом тыльной стороной свободной руки провел по щеке Северуса.

\- Что тебе принести?

Подумав, Северус пожал плечами:

\- Если не забудешь – тонко очиненных перьев и бутылку черных чернил.

Гарри нагнулся, поцеловал зельевара в щеку и отошел к камину.

\- Перья и бутылку чернил, - повторил он, швырнул под ноги горсть порошка и отбыл в свои покои.

Когда камин затих, Северус тихо добавил:

\- И себя самого.

*** 

Северус изумительно провел день. Учитывая последние три года... как бы не назывался его личный ад, годы войны до него, нелегкие времена застоя между первым падением Вольдеморта и вторым его пришествием, не говоря уже о той поре, когда Снейп только-только получил метку и по праву назвался слугой Темного лорда... да и отвратительные годы учебы в Хогвартсе нельзя не упомянуть...

Северус мог со всей искренностью сказать, что этот день был лучшим в его жизни.

Еще утром он осознал, что принятие решения, пусть даже и неверного, дорогого стоит. Он чувствовал себя спокойным, здравомыслящим, уравновешенным, контролирующим свои эмоции, в меру энергичным человеком, а главное – имел четкий план действий на весь день и уверенность, что исполнит задуманное.

В глубине души алхимик, конечно, признавал, что дело не только в торжестве разума над плотью. Будь это так, он не посылал бы Гарри за книгой - инструкцией по темным искусствам. Но даже неразрешенная проблема не лишила Северуса его новообретенного стремления. 

Северус вел себя так, будто доживал свои последние часы. Все утро он провел в лаборатории; в ожидании, пока закипит зелье, привел в порядок полки с припасами; убрал на столе: сложил бумаги стопкой в одном углу, книги – в другом, чернильницу расположил на правом верхнем краю промокашки, а перо аккуратно опустил сверху.

После легкого обеда, запитого небольшим бокалом вина, он уселся с книгой – на этот раз одним из любимых маггловских художественных произведений – и читал несколько часов кряду, пока буквы не стали сливаться, а самого зельевара не одолела зевота.

Сняв туфли и мантию, Снейп лег на диван, опустил голову на подушку и совершенно незаметно для себя, не прибегая к помощи зелий, уснул. Проснувшись ровно в пять, он вернулся в лабораторию и разлил настоявшееся и успевшее остыть зелье по флаконам.

Северус сел за стол, положил перед собой чистый лист пергамента, открыл чернильницу и, изредка останавливаясь, начал писать. Набросав несколько строк, он поставил внизу размашистую подпись, сдвинул незапечатанное письмо на середину стола, поднялся, подошел к двери и не оглядываясь пробормотал: «Нокс».

Он миновал коридор и очутился в спальне, где задумчиво посмотрел на платяной шкаф. «А, чем черт не шутит», - решил зельевар, вытащил черную бархатную мантию и, швырнув ее на кровать, направился в душ.

После тщательного мытья, во время которого Северус пропел несколько куплетов давно позабытой застольной песни, он вернулся в спальню и надел лучшее из всего, что висело в шкафу. Причесался и поправил воротничок, остановившись перед зеркалом. Парадную мантию он вынес в гостиную.

Алхимик немного забылся, разглядывая книжные полки, впервые за много месяцев заинтересовавшись давно любимыми томами. Вытащив один, Северус оперся о стену и прочел первую главу, потом поставил книгу на место и пошел к буфету – налить себе бокал «Гленливета».

Развернувшись, зельевар осмотрел гостиную; сколько же лет жизни он провел в этой комнате... Вспомнились люди, много значащие для него; где они сидели в последний раз, что говорили... а это, разумеется, навело на мысли о Гарри. Подняв бокал, Северус беззвучно выпил за здоровье любимого.

Часы пробили семь, и Северус понял, что время пришло. Отставив бокал, он выпрямился и взял со стула парадную мантию. Недрогнувшими пальцами застегнул пуговки, разгладил складки на роскошной ткани. Направляясь к двери, он на секунду заколебался, углядев перекинутый через спинку кресла галстук Гарри; впрочем, мужчина тотчас взял себя в руки и двинулся вперед, шагая ровно и уверенно.

Сжав пальцами дверную ручку, Северус улыбнулся и представил, какое будет лицо у Минервы, когда он нежданно-негаданно появится на ее пороге.

Зельевар расправил плечи, высоко поднял голову, открыл дверь и вышел наружу.

***

Северус изумительно провел день. 

По крайней мере, начинался он весьма благоприятно, но сейчас... какое разочарование...

Интересно, почему не чувствуется всепоглощающего страха, удивился он, пошатнувшись в коридоре и тяжело оперевшись о стену. И паники тоже нет - только леденящая до костей уверенность в том, что он поставил жизнь на карту и, похоже, проиграл.

Колени подломились, и Северус сполз по стене на пол. Странно, он ожидал чего-то гораздо более ужасного. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, тупо отмечая, что сердце слишком громко стучит в ушах, что он... он... подождите...

Подождите.

Вдруг показалось, что он слышит не собственное сердце, а чьи-то слова, словно выкрикиваемые из-под толщи воды.

Северус напряг зрение и в ужасе увидел, как перед ним появилось лицо Гарри. Алхимик попытался заговорить, объяснить... что объяснить? Так же, как и в Хижине Ходуном, он вяло спросил себя: а не померещилось ли ему это лицо потому, что именно его хотелось видеть сейчас?

Снова подумалось: «Какое разочарование...»

Напоследок показалось, будто его онемевшее тело тащат по коридору, и перед тем, как отключиться, Северус успел увидеть руки Гарри и его рубашку, сплошь залитую кровью.

*** 

Гарри сидел в своей комнате, опустив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы, а локти – на колени, и смотрел на приземистый столик со стоящим на нем думосбором.

Он вернулся уже несколько часов тому назад: встреча с Малфоем заняла не более тридцати минут и прошла в атмосфере полной обоюдной неловкости. После нее Гарри забрел в маггловский Лондон и походил по магазинам; купил себе новую пару кроссовок и комплект шерстяных носков для Северуса.

Близился полдень, и Гарри едва ли не бегом промчался по «Черкниге» в поисках заказов Северуса, а по пути в паб еще заскочил в кондитерскую за шоколадом, потому что знал, что в конечном итоге придется идти к зельевару с повинной.

Он был искренне рад увидеть Рона с Гермионой, машущих руками из-за стола в глубине паба и, обняв одну и похлопав по спине другого, уселся напротив. Вскоре уже казалось, что они вовсе не расставались: все трое, склонившись головами, хохотали, шептались и обменивались новостями.

Время летело незаметно; основная трапеза закончилась, подали чай и десерт. Гарри знал, что за этим последует, и решил побыстрее начать неприятный разговор, чтобы поскорее с ним покончить.

\- Я так рад, что вы оказались свободны – мы будто сто лет не виделись, - тихо заметил он.

\- Потому что ровно столько и прошло, - с мягким укором сказала Гермиона. – С декабря-то! Ты ведь не поездом к нам добираешься.

\- Ты же знаешь, я ТРИТОНы принимал, - возразил Гарри и почти не солгал. – А для младших классов нужно столько всего подготовить, что я и сам постоянно учусь.

\- Ты? Учишься? – подняла бровь подруга.

\- Ну-у... первые два года экзамены принимала Минерва. Но потом – да, пришлось, - Гарри показал Рону язык. – Вечерами я проверяю домашние работы, потом патрулирую коридоры, а три раза в неделю тренирую гриффиндорскую команду. Остаются выходные, но часто выходит, что я не управляюсь с делами до позднего вечера воскресенья. Свободного времени почти нет, - пожаловался он.

Рон с Гермионой переглянулись.

\- Гарри, - нерешительно начал Рон, - мы ведь уже это обсуждали. Я в самом деле понимаю... почему ты так привязан к Хогвартсу, честное слово, понимаю. Но, - он откинул волосы со лба, - ты должен устраивать собственную жизнь – особенно сейчас! – Рон огорченно вздохнул. – А ты торчишь в этой дыре почти безвылазно... Неправильно это. Мы совсем другого для тебя хотели, - понизив голос, закончил он.

Накрыв ладонь мужа своей, Гермиона кивнула:

\- Он прав, Гарри. Ведь мы тебя любим, - твердо сказала она.

Гарри пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы удержаться и не ответить резкостью. Переведя взгляд с одной на другого, он пожал плечами:

\- Я надеялся, в этот раз обойдется без спора. Вот что: я ужасно рад вас повидать. Соскучился. Но моя жизнь... моя работа... – он покачал головой. – Пожалуйста, не считайте меня идиотом. Я всем доволен, честное слово, так что оставим это, - решительно, но с отчаянием во взгляде, от которого Гермиона ровнее села в кресле, попросил он. Подруга склонила голову набок, разглядывая его, и Гарри не впервые подумал, какое это счастье – друзья, всегда готовые указать тебе на неудачно, в их понимании, сделанный выбор.

\- В июле мы вместе с мамой и папой собираемся в отпуск. Приедешь погостить в августе? – умоляюще произнесла Гермиона.

Гарри грустно улыбнулся и потянулся потрепать ее по волосам. Девушка со смехом откинулась на спинку стула.

\- Попробую, - искренне пообещал юноша.

*** 

Так, вместо того, чтобы вернуться к воскресному ужину, Гарри очутился посреди главного коридора к четырем часам дня в субботу. Не успевший проголодаться молодой человек пропустил обед, решив вместо него погулять у дальнего берега озера. Когда в голову пришла неожиданная идея, Гарри торопливо отправился домой, сдерживаясь, чтобы не пуститься бегом.

Он уже несколько дней ломал голову, вспоминая ту неделю почти два года назад, когда впервые узнал о дилемме Северуса. С тех пор оба не раз говорили о судьбе и вмешательстве оной, позволившем их путям пересечься. Но, перебирая в памяти события окончания первого года его преподавания, Гарри придумал новый способ выяснить правду.

Минерва, хоть и удивилась, без колебаний отдала Гарри думосбор Альбуса и не пыталась выудить, зачем он ему понадобился, за что юноша был ей весьма благодарен. Он ступил в камин, вернулся к себе, бережно прижимая к боку каменный сосуд, и тотчас принялся за работу.

Выудив воспоминание, Гарри погрузил его в думосбор и нырнул следом.

Когда молодой человек закончил, стрелка часов передвинулась лишь на минуту, но Гарри ощущал себя совершенно другим человеком. Он подозревал – нет, надеялся что-нибудь подсмотреть, но не знал наверняка, что именно увидит.

Просмотр потряс и изумил его до такой степени, что сейчас, сидя перед думосбором, юноша не мог сдержать дрожи.

«Так просто, так элементарно и глупо», - думал он, качая головой. Разгадок на вопросы «почему?» и «как?» у него до сих пор не было, а вот на вопрос «кто?» ответ появился. Гарри криво усмехнулся и подошел к буфету – налить себе огневиски. Можно было догадаться. Если хорошенько тряхнуть мозгами, конечно.

Молодой человек подумал о Северусе и о том, как проходит его день и, по меньшей мере в десятый раз с момента возвращения подавил острое, безотчетное желание сейчас же увидеть любимого.

Северус не ждал его до завтрашнего вечера, и Гарри подозревал, что именно сегодня нарушать уединение зельевара не стоит.

«Но у меня ведь есть новости... которыми до смерти хочется поделиться», - размышлял юноша, падая на диван и угрюмо глядя на часы поверх каминной полки, вот-вот готовые пробить семь.

Что ж, воспоминание уже два года как сидит в голове, посидит и еще сутки, а Гарри избежит гнева... юноша улыбнулся, думая, что вовсе не боится гнева Северуса. Провоцировать, конечно, не станет, но не боится, нет, уже довольно давно.

Юноша вытянул ноги, и тут раздался бой часов. Закрыв глаза, Гарри стал считать:

Один... два... три... четыре...

Пять... шесть... семь...

Наступила тишина – если не считать тиканья, всегда действовавшего на молодого человека весьма успокаивающе. Гарри открыл глаза и потянулся поставить стакан на столик.

Восемь.

Юноша удивленно поднял голову и проверил: да, сейчас только семь. Он посмотрел на наручные часы, подтвердившие это. Недоумевая, Гарри поднялся и подошел к камину.

Приподняв стекло циферблата, он подергал стрелки, чтобы убедиться, что они движутся свободно, и тут почувствовал, как сердце тревожно забилось, а на лбу выступил пот. Юноша вытер его ладонью.

Накатила волна тошноты, и Гарри едва удержался на ногах. Согнувшись и упираясь ладонями в колени, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, ожидая, когда дурнота отступит.

Не помогло; тряхнув головой для верности, Гарри направился в ванную. Там его охватил необъяснимый ужас, буквально парализовавший тело.

Северус.

Уже на ступеньках, ведущих в подземелья, Гарри удивился, почему не воспользовался каминной сетью. Впрочем, думать об этом было поздно, и он помчался дальше, минуя коридоры – к счастью, пустые - и замедляя ход лишь на поворотах.

Вылетев из-за последнего угла, он даже не успел подумать о Северусе, потому что сразу увидел его – чуть дальше по коридору, привалившегося к стене.

\- Северус! – завопил Гарри на бегу, проскользив последние десять футов, чтобы быстрее упасть на колени и подхватить любовника.

Кровь.

Ее было столько, что внутри у Гарри все похолодело. Можно ли выжить при такой кровопотере? Только он подумал об этом, ресницы Северуса затрепетали; алхимик посмотрел на Гарри и открыл рот, но не смог издать ни звука.

Юноша в ужасе осмотрел партнера. Лицо Северуса было серого цвета, обычно ассоциирующегося с мертвецами, губы посинели, раны на шее пульсировали кровью. Долго он так не протянет...

Гарри кинулся было голыми руками останавливать кровотечение, но понял, что это глупо. Он вытер ладони о рубашку и поднялся; все это время Северус не отрывал от него взгляда. Подхватив мужчину подмышки, Гарри принялся тянуть его по коридору к открытой двери и лишь тогда понял, как далеко на этот раз добрался зельевар: сам он дважды успел поскользнуться на залитом кровью полу, таща за собой обмякшее тело.

Наконец юноша выпустил Северуса и с ругательством выпрямился. Выхватив палочку, он торопливо левитировал алхимика по коридору, не заботясь о ранах на шее. Он уже догадался, что должно произойти, и облегченно вздохнул, переступив порог гостиной.

Как он и надеялся, стоило им вернуться, как кровотечение прекратилось. Гарри лишь дважды видел нечто подобное, но от этого потрясение не стало меньше. Зияющие рваные раны на шее Северуса в момент закрылись, и даже кровь, покрывающая одежду обоих мужчин, поблекла и исчезла.

Впрочем, хотя кровь и испарилась, но Гарри по страшному опыту знал, что вред, нанесенный организму Северуса, реален. Юноша опустил безвольное тело на диван, призвал теплое одеяло и укутал любовника до самого подбородка.

Вздрогнув, Северус застонал. Лоб его покрылся испариной. Гарри мрачно покачал головой и бросился в лабораторию зельевара, где со специально отведенной для экстренных ситуаций полки собрал несколько флаконов.

Присев на край дивана, молодой человек скомандовал:

\- Давай, Северус, открывай рот.

Когда единственным ответом стал очередной стон сквозь плотно сомкнутые губы, Гарри наклонился, решительно зажал Северусу нос и держал до тех пор, пока тот не раскрыл рот. Мало-помалу Гарри влил в него содержимое всех флаконов, массируя горло зельевара и стимулируя глотательный рефлекс. Северус по-прежнему находился в забытьи, поэтому приходилось следить, чтобы он не захлебнулся, и Гарри поддерживал его голову, отмеряя дозу за дозой: кроветворное, кардио-стимулирующее, успокоительное, наконец.

Закончив, юноша отставил пустые флаконы и взглянул на бесчувственного мужчину. Лицом тот по-прежнему напоминал мертвеца, но кожа потеплела, и трясло его меньше...

«На волосок от смерти...»

У Гарри подкосились колени, а во рту пересохло; воздух был до тошноты насыщен металлическим запахом крови, хотя от нее не осталось и следа. Юноша едва добежал до туалета, где его рвало, пока не опустел сведенный судорогами желудок.

Шатаясь, молодой человек добрел до дивана, приподнял край одеяла и забрался к Северусу. Улегшись, Гарри обхватил любовника руками и прислушался к успокаивающему звуку тихого дыхания зельевара.

«Он был на волосок от смерти, - снова вспомнил юноша, - и на этот раз спасеньем стала неисправность часового механизма». Гарри ни на миг не заблуждался на счет того, что произошло бы, останься он у себя или, того хуже, в Лондоне.

Дрожа, но не от холода, он облегченно вздохнул и зарылся носом в изгиб шеи Северуса.

***

Несколько часов спустя облегчение уступило место раздражению, почти граничащему с гневом, который укрощало лишь осознание растущего отчаяния Северуса и то, что он все еще выглядел так, словно рухнет наземь, стоит ему подняться.

Когда он проснулся, Гарри ворчливо поинтересовался, как Северус себя чувствует и, оставив его отдыхать, собрал поесть: тарелку супа и ломтик хлеба, к которым, после недолгого раздумья, добавил небольшой стакан вина.

Северус, сидя в ворохе подушек с подносом на руках, крошил хлеб. Он стрельнул в Гарри мрачным взглядом, когда получил приказ подняться и поесть, но в остальном оба молчали.

Гарри толком не знал, кто виноват больше: он ли – потому, что рано вернулся после того, как сделал вид, что задержится, или Северус, нарушивший данное им же обещание не пытаться выйти наружу в одиночку. Юноша решил оставить победу в этом потенциальном споре за Снейпом.

Взяв с подноса стакан, Северус указал на пищу:

\- Не могу. По крайней мере сейчас.

Гарри без слов забрал поднос и поставил на столик, потом подвинул одеяло и сел, касаясь колен Северуса своими. Сложив руки, он поднял голову и бесстрашно встретил взгляд партнера.

Несколько секунд стояла тишина, потом Северус заметил:

\- Ты не остался в гостях.

\- Нет, - сардонически улыбнулся Гарри. – Не вышло. Не захотел.

Северус с любопытством изучал его лицо.

\- Как ты узнал?

\- Что ты предпримешь очередную попытку? Об этом я не знал, - пожав плечами, признал Гарри. – Нет, я собирался сидеть у себя до завтрашнего вечера, но потом... у меня случилось... – умолкнув, юноша вздохнул. – Не знаю, как назвать. Предчувствие, может? Я просто понял: что-то не так.

Миг Северус, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрел на него, затем мягко промолвил:

\- Если бы ты не вернулся... – он затих и пробормотал, словно говоря с самим собой: – Как просто было бы...

Гарри немедленно решил и показать, и озвучить негодование:

\- Ты, между прочим, потерял уйму крови, - с раздражением заявил он. – И спасибо – за то, что подумал обо мне. Каково мне было бы прийти и обнаружить тебя... – он продолжал гневно буравить Северуса взглядом, пока тот не опустил голову.

\- Я не жалею, - сказал зельевар, вновь посмотрев на Гарри. – То есть тебя жалею, но... – вздохнув, он дрожащей рукой протянул юноше стакан.

\- Тогда почему? – спросил Гарри. – Почему тебе было так чертовски важно попытаться без меня?

Вздрогнув, Северус подтянул одеяло повыше, и Гарри, в свою очередь подскочив, бросился укутывать плечи любовника.

\- Я так больше не могу, - тускло произнес Северус.

\- Знаю, - отозвался Гарри, касаясь осунувшегося лица зельевара.

\- Это первая причина. Вторая – пожалуй, я просто хотел поэкспериментировать.

Когда Гарри вопросительно поглядел на него, Северус добавил:

\- Ты видел, как далеко я прошел?

Юноша задумчиво прищурился, и тут же разинул рот:

\- Ты ведь миновал десятифутовую отметку – точку невозвращения! – воскликнул он. То была своеобразная веха: точкой невозвращения именовалось место, с которого Северус не смог бы, испытав трудности с дыханием, вернуться к себе. – Как это можно считать второй причиной?

\- Мне пришло в голову, - нерешительно пояснил Северус, - что если со мной случился магический парадокс, существует способ его нарушить. Возможно, он меня испытывает. Проверяет, на что я способен ради того, чтобы выбраться? Иными словами, если я готов рискнуть жизнью – миновать конечную остановку - то состояние, что охватывает меня на меньшей дистанции, не станет проблемой на большей.

Подумав, Гарри медленно повторил:

\- То есть ты не вышел бы, не будучи готов расстаться с жизнью?

\- Так я думал, - рассеянно кивнул Снейп.

\- И все-таки не стоило делать это без меня.

Северус нахмурился:

\- Любая точка невозвращения теряет суть, если поблизости находится спаситель.

\- Ох. Ох, да, я понимаю. Дельная стратегия, - с уважением признал Гарри.

Улыбка зельевара стала горькой.

\- Бесполезная, как видишь.

У Гарри сжалось сердце. Сегодня утром Северус проснулся обнадеженным, но теперь надежды его были разбиты. Всякое желание обсуждать его проваленные планы тут же исчезло. Юноша также сообразил, что вот-вот получит нагоняй за несвоевременное возвращение в Хогвартс.

\- Северус, я тут кое-о-чем сегодня подумал... Хочется сказать, что потому и вернулся, но это было бы неправдой, - вставая, сообщил он и твердо добавил: – Попьешь чаю, и я все тебе расскажу. Довольно вина; ты еще ничего не ел. Нужно набираться сил.

Пока юноша возился, призывая чайник и чашки, Северус спросил:

\- Ты виделся с Драко?

Гарри почти забыл об этом. Трудно было поверить, что встреча состоялась лишь сегодня утром.

\- Да, в девять. Только я был прав: он по-прежнему живет в замке, с матерью, - он бережно передал Северусу дымящуюся чашку. – Говорит, после войны министерство изъяло оттуда все книги по темным искусствам.

Осторожно отпив, Северус фыркнул:

\- Если я хоть немного знаю Драко, любая книга, которую он пожелал бы сохранить, исчезла из замка задолго до прихода авроров.

Покачав головой, Гарри возразил:

\- Не знаю. Он... изменился. Стал мягче. Я сразу понял, что пользы от него не будет. Но – и это странно – он выглядел разочарованным. Как будто хотел помочь, но не мог, - юноша задумчиво прищурился. – Я не сделал, как ты просил: не напомнил ему о долге. Не знаю, изменило бы это что-нибудь. Мне кажется, он испугался, как бы я не заманил его в ловушку, - грустно покачал головой Гарри. – Жаль, нельзя было рассказать ему, что все это – для тебя.

\- Как будто это решает дело в твою пользу, - не согласился Северус. - В любом случае, попытка вряд ли увенчалась бы успехом, - потянувшись было отставить чашку, он снова поднес ее к губам под многозначительным взглядом Гарри. – Зануда.

Молодой человек улыбнулся, без палочки наполняя чашки заново.

\- Я вот о чем думал и хотел с тобой поговорить: помнишь, как мы проверяли все возможные причины, по которым я смог отыскать тебя тогда, в первый раз?

\- Два года назад, - кивнул Северус. – Да и сейчас происходит то же самое; ты ведь по-прежнему должен подумать обо мне, чтобы отыскать мои комнаты.

\- Верно, - задумался Гарри, - но я и прежде о тебе думал, так почему нашел именно в тот день, Северус? Что такого произошло, чтобы передо мной появилась твоя дверь? Что-то изменилось тогда, я думаю, - он погладил подбородок. – Не пойму, как и почему, но знаю, у кого можно спросить. И этот кто-то вполне мог способствовать моей находке.

Северус резко опустил чашку на блюдце:

\- Спросить? Глупости! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что спросить мы ни у кого не можем.

\- Знаю. Но этот кто-то не похож на других, - когда Северус недоуменно поглядел на Гарри, тот просто сказал: - Биннс. Он не человек. Это может сработать, и я скажу тебе, почему.

\- О, я весь вниманье. Продолжай.

\- Если помнишь, я нашел тебя на следующей день после Прощального ужина, - начал Гарри.

\- Помню.

\- Так вот, в вечер ужина я пришел на вечеринку для преподавателей. То был мой первый год работы, - продолжил Гарри.

\- Знаю, - нетерпеливо перебил Северус. – Сколько раз мы об этом говорили? Ты общался со всеми, кроме Вектор и Трелони. Ни в одной из бесед не было ничего необычного... Никаких зелий и незнакомых напитков ты не употреблял, сомнительных подарков не принимал.

\- Тут самое время упомянуть одну персону, о которой я позабыл раньше, - встрял Гарри.

\- Биннса. В самом деле, Гарри, - фыркнул Северус, постукивая пальцами по губам.

\- Северус, - с укором произнес Гарри, - выслушай меня!

Что-то в тоне юноши заставило Северуса умолкнуть.

\- Продолжай, - выпрямившись, попросил он.

\- Я, если помнишь, был в тот вечер под мухой.

\- Все бы отдал, чтобы при этом присутствовать, - сухо ответствовал Снейп.

Гарри показал зельевару язык, дождался улыбки и продолжил:

\- Так вот, сегодня я подумал... а вдруг я о чем-то забыл, потому что был пьян?

\- Ты говорил, что слегка выпил, а не напился в дым, - нахмурился Северус.

Гарри покраснел и потерся подбородком о плечо:

\- Я, может, преуменьшил немного, - робко признался он и, словно защищаясь, добавил: - В общем, дабы не упустить важной информации, я вернулся из Лондона пораньше и... – он с опаской взглянул на Северуса и протараторил: - ... взял у Минервы думосбор Альбуса.

Не шевелясь, Северус пристально смотрел на юношу, потом тихо спросил:

\- Ты не подумал, что мне, возможно, стоит взглянуть на то, что ты туда опустил?

Гарри примиряюще выставил вперед ладони:

\- Подумал. Но я только что вернулся из Лондона ни с чем и хотел воспользоваться думосбором в одиночестве – на случай разочарования.

\- Вот как. Понимаю, - ответил Северус, барабаня пальцами по чашке. Внимательно взглянув на Гарри, он тяжело вздохнул: - И что же?

\- Ну-у... – нерешительно произнес Гарри, - это, может, ничего и не значит, а может...

\- Гарри! – прорычал Северус, наклоняясь к нему.

\- В тот вечер я говорил с Биннсом, - быстро проговорил Гарри, чувствуя, как колотится сердце в груди.

\- Ты говорил с Биннсом? – недоуменно повторил Снейп. – И до того, как воспользоваться думосбором, не помнил об этом? Совершенно забыл? – уточнил он.

\- Но... это же Биннс! – обиженно воскликнул Гарри. – Он, мягко говоря, не самый захватывающий в мире собеседник! Я в его классе шесть лет просидел, и ни одной лекции не помню!

\- Тоже верно, - улыбнулся Северус. – Так о чем вы говорили?

Гарри облизнул губы и шумно вдохнул, прекрасно зная, какой эффект возымеют его слова:

\- Я рассказывал ему, как здорово провел год – свой первый в роли преподавателя, а он делился собственными впечатлениями. Делился долго и скучно, - юноша махнул рукой, а потом тихо продолжил, отводя глаза: - Вот я и упомянул, что единственное, о чем сожалел весь год, это что тебя среди нас не было. Биннс вообще-то неплохо умеет слушать.

\- Гарри...

\- Я говорил, что хотел бы получить возможность извиниться перед тобой, - юноша сглотнул застрявший в горле ком. – Что больше всего на свете хотел бы именно этого. И что ты мне снишься. И что я ненавидел твои занятия еще больше, чем те, которые вел сам Биннс. И еще я... немного расчувствовался.

\- Ты действительно ни о чем другом не жалел? – сверкнув глазами, спросил Северус.

\- Ты и так это знаешь, - поморщился Гарри.

Смиренно кивнув, Северус поинтересовался:

\- Насколько сильно ты... расчувствовался?

Прижав ладонь ко лбу, Гарри возвел очи горе:

\- Может, и до слез, - хрипло сказал он.

Прищурившись, Северус раздумывал над ответом юноши.

\- Стало быть, ты упомянул обо мне, говоря с Биннсом, и... плакал.

\- Северус, я не просто о тебе упомянул, - запротестовал Гарри. – Я говорил о тебе, не умолкая, добрые десять минут! – он стрельнул в любовника испепеляющим взглядом. – И... да, плакал.

\- А он? – пряча улыбку, осведомился Северус.

\- Вот что, - наклонился к нему Гарри, - я знаю, что ты надо мной посмеешься, но это важно. Он меня выслушал и вместо того, чтобы принять во внимание, что я пьян в дым, поддержал беседу.

\- Биннс говорил обо мне? – удивился зельевар.

\- Посетовал, мол, как с тобой все непросто и сказал, что всегда считал тебя человеком чести. Но... дело не в том, что он говорил, а... – Гарри задумчиво покачал головой, - ...как он выглядел...

\- А как он выглядел?

\- Ну-у... Держался натянуто, но на вид был более живым, чем когда-либо. И это я о Биннсе говорю!

\- Думосбор фильтрует пьяное восприятие... – напомнил Северус.

\- Поверь, я не помню беседы, но в думосборе она видна, как на ладони.

Несколько секунд мужчины молчали, размышляя каждый о своем, пока Гарри не произнес:

\- Я бы хотел попросить у тебя разрешения... – юноша умолк, заметив на лице Северуса странное выражение: тот словно пытался сдержать реакцию на слова любовника.

\- Зачем тебе спрашивать... Разрешения на что? - спросил Снейп.

\- Я думаю, с Биннсом нужно поговорить. Рассказать ему, попросить о помощи. Ты ведь его знаешь – вряд ли он проболтается. И потом, мне почему-то кажется...

\- Полагаешь, он знает и – как и ты – не может никому рассказать? – догадался Северус. Когда Гарри кивнул, зельевар продолжил: - Тогда не рано ли радоваться? Почему ты решил, что сможешь поговорить с ним обо мне, когда с другими не выходило?

Гарри потянулся и с улыбкой сжал колено Северуса:

\- Ну, я же говорю – так мне кажется. Надеюсь, на него это правило не распространяется...

Кивая, Северус завершил мысль любовника:

\- ...потому что он мертв.

*** 

В тот вечер они снова вместе принимали душ, но теперь Северус покорно стоял под горячими струями, пока Гарри намыливал и себя, и его, и все дело заняло не больше пары минут. Вскоре после этого зельевар был вытерт, одет и укутан одеялом в большой постели, а юноша отправился в кладовую на поиски зелий.

Напоив Северуса второй порцией тех же снадобий, что и несколько часов назад, Гарри скользнул в кровать, улегся, обхватил лежащего лицом к стене любовника и притянул к себе, прижимаясь сзади.

Лишь теперь юноша полностью осознал, как плохо мог закончиться сегодняшний день. Гарри пытался, но не мог не представлять эту картину – Северуса, раскинувшегося посреди коридора, мертвенно-бледного после огромной потери крови. Этот кошмар перетек в еще более ужасный, привычный, в котором Гарри находил комнаты зельевара опустевшими за миг до своего прихода.

\- Гарри, - чуть поерзав, пробормотал Северус. – Полегче. Я уже едва дышу.

\- Ох, прости, - выдавил молодой человек, чуть ослабив отчаянно крепкую хватку.

*** 

Гарри еще долго продолжал сжимать Северуса в объятиях после того, как зельевар уснул, но потом украдкой вылез из постели и, тихонько прикрыв дверь, вышел в гостиную.

Улегшись на диван, он уныло перебирал в памяти события вечера и корил себя, что не воспользовался думосбором раньше.

Гарри не мог сказать, почему чувствовал, что Биннс все знает. Доказательств этому не было, но подобные интуитивные догадки случались с юношей и прежде и всегда оказывались верны. Закрыв глаза, Гарри вспомнил тот день, когда сделал неожиданное открытие, впервые распахнувшее перед ним дверь этих покоев. 

Наутро после первой вечеринки с коллегами Гарри шагал к кабинету директрисы, мучаясь с похмелья. Головная боль заставила вспомнить о пригодившемся бы сейчас зелье, а это навело на мысли о Снейпе. Пока в уме крутилось «похмелье, Снейп, похмелье, Снейп», Гарри забрел неведомо куда и, растерянно оглядевшись, обнаружил, что стоит в подземелье, перед незнакомым коридором.

Коридор тускло освещал сиротливый факел, расположенный напротив единственной двери. Гарри с любопытством подошел к ней, замечая, что воздух здесь более холодный и сырой, чем на других уровнях подземелий.

Остановившись перед дверью, юноша удивленно обнаружил под ней полоску неяркого света; кажется, время от времени изнутри слышался мужской голос.

Неизвестно отчего волосы на загривке у Гарри встали дыбом. Потом он часто раздумывал, почему поступил именно так, но в тот момент в движениях юноши не было и тени нерешительности, когда он поднял руку и постучал по старой, потемневшей двери.

Доносящиеся изнутри звуки резко смолкли. Кулак Гарри замер в сантиметре от двери. Миг спустя юноша снова постучал – на этот раз сильнее, и еще раз, и еще. Свет, льющийся из-под двери, померк на миг, и Гарри отшатнулся.

Дверь распахнулась внутрь; на секунду молодого человека ослепила вспыхнувшая перед глазами свеча. Вновь сфокусировав взгляд, он растерянно заморгал, отчаянно надеясь, что все это побочный эффект похмелья, а стоящий перед ним человек не более чем видение. Но тот заговорил:

\- Поттер? – странно хриплым, но безошибочно знакомым голосом.

Гарри сделал еще шаг назад, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот, не в силах издать ни звука.

Это, несомненно, был Снейп – или кто-то, его изображающий. Не точная копия человека, которого помнил юноша, а его исхудавшая версия, с заострившимися чертами на обезумевшем лице. В волосах этого мужчины проглядывала седина, дикие глаза глубоко запали, резкие скулы подчеркивали худобу. Кажется, ему тоже не хватало слов, помимо того, что уже было сказано.

Потерев глаза, Гарри уронил руки, но не успел и ахнуть, как Снейп со скоростью, на которую способен лишь отчаявшийся, яростно ухватил юношу за запястье и втащил через порог. Силясь сохранить равновесие, Гарри выхватил палочку и ткнул ее кончиком в шею мужчины, не давая захлопнуть дверь.

Снейп замер и ослабил хватку, но руки парня не выпустил.

\- Я безоружен. Просто хотел отрезать вам путь к отступлению, - ровным, спокойным голосом, прямо противоположным ужасу в глазах, произнес он.

Гарри сощурился, чуть отодвигая палочку, но целиться не перестал и лишь украдкой взглянул поверх плеча зельевара, осматривая комнату. Не видя прямой угрозы, он опустил палочку до уровня груди и жестом велел Снейпу сделать шаг назад. Очевидная радость, охватившая того, привела юношу в недоумение.

\- Если вы – Снейп, вас уже год никто не видел. Где вы были? – не сходя с места, осведомился Гарри.

Плечи Снейпа поникли. Он прижал руку ко лбу.

\- Значит, все закончилось? – с трудом спросил он.

\- Что закончилось? – склонил набок голову юноша.

\- Война, - поднял глаза Снейп. – С Темным лордом.

\- Год назад, да, - ответил молодой человек, хмурясь. Он смотрел, как Снейп отходит к столику и садится, а потом наклоняется вперед и прячет лицо в ладонях.

\- Вы его убили? – не меняя позы, продолжил зельевар.

Все еще держа палочку наготове, Гарри решил, что разговоров без удостоверения личности с него достаточно.

\- Скажите что-нибудь, о чем знает только Снейп, - скомандовал он.

Снейп взглянул на него с удивлением, тотчас сменившимся мрачным удовлетворением и, поджав губы, задумался.

\- В свой последний год преподавания я, кажется, только и делал, что оспаривал указания Альбуса Дамблдора, - помолчав, зельевар тихо добавил: - Он хотел, чтобы я убил старого друга. Даже умолял об этом под конец.

При последних словах глаза мужчин встретились; какое-то время оба молчали. Опуская палочку, Гарри повторил:

\- Так где вы были?

Тогда Снейп сделал что-то, от чего по коже Гарри побежали мурашки. Он улыбнулся, пусть и невесело, и ответил:

\- Здесь. У себя.

*** 

Разумеется, Снейп, будучи Снейпом, потребовал доказательств того, что Гарри на самом деле является собой. Покончив с разбирательствами, они проговорили несколько часов, прервавшись лишь на вечернюю трапезу, которая появилась на столе сама собой.

\- Последнее, что я помню до того, как очнулся здесь, это Хижина Ходуном и вы, - признал Снейп.

Запинаясь и перебивая друг друга, они по очереди объясняли, задавали вопросы и говорили, говорили без конца.

\- Что значит – не можете уйти?

Было ясно без слов, что об увиденных Гарри воспоминаниях речь не пойдет, хотя юноша не преминул дать зельевару понять, насколько ценными они оказались. Последовала краткая история битвы за Хогвартс, дополненная рассказом Снейпа о том, как он стал узником в собственных покоях и истекал кровью из открывшихся ран всякий раз, пытаясь покинуть комнаты; алхимик предполагал наличие поблизости домовых эльфов, ибо его потребности всегда удовлетворялись, но как и кем, он не знал.

Гарри хотел немедленно бежать к Минерве, но Снейп так испугался ухода юноши – возможно, навсегда, - что тот уступил и согласился подождать. Он начинал понимать тревогу зельевара... торчать здесь, не в состоянии выйти наружу, без какого-либо общения... Что же бедняга должен думать о своем будущем?

\- Пожалуй, это какое-то проклятие, которое вас не выпускает, - начал Гарри, пытаясь решить, как объявить о том, что ему пора.

\- Несомненно, - согласился Северус, - но уверен, Минерва знает, что делать. А если не знает, заручится помощью министерства.

Гарри поднялся и махнул рукой в сторону двери.

\- Так я этим займусь?

\- Подождите. Быть может, если вы... просто останетесь. Когда ваше отсутствие обнаружится, они придут сюда... искать.

Гарри почувствовал укол жалости.

\- Не уверен. Прошел целый год, прежде чем я обнаружил вас. Знаете, что ваши комнаты не там, где должны быть? Я вообще не понимаю, как сюда добрался, - нахмурился он, и тут же широко раскрыл глаза. – Помню только, что думал о вас. Как будто стоял перед Комнатой необходимости.

Снейп поиграл бокалом.

\- Что, если вам не удастся вернуться? Если вы вообще забудете, что приходили сюда? – горько поинтересовался он.

\- Слушайте-ка, - заявил Гарри, - то, что я вас нашел, это знамение. Я схожу к Минерве и сейчас же вернусь. Только посоветуюсь с ней, и все, - он кивнул головой на дверь. – Обещаю, что приду снова, сэр. Поверьте мне, - искренне произнес юноша, хотя в глазах Снейпа ясно читалось, что дело тут вовсе не в доверии, а в испуге.

Доведя Гарри до двери, Снейп отворил ее.

\- Оставлю открытой... и буду ждать.

Молодой человек кивнул, шагнул наружу и отправился в ту сторону, откуда пришел. В конце коридора он обернулся – убедиться, что все еще видит распахнутую дверь.

Разумеется, попытки оказались тщетными. Он обнаружил, что не может ни говорить, ни писать о том, кого нашел в подземельях; попытавшись отвести Минерву за руку, совершенно перестал ориентироваться в пространстве и добился лишь того, что женщина заподозрила у него психическое расстройство и настояла, чтобы остаток дня Гарри провел, отдыхая у себя в комнате.

Паника обуяла его, когда, думая о Снейпе, Гарри слишком долго искал коридор с открытой дверью посередине. Юноша поделился своей проблемой и увидел, как надежда в глазах зельевара гаснет.

\- Мне так жаль, - произнес Гарри, лихорадочно думая, что делать. Снейп пришел ему на помощь:

\- Чего именно? Вы сделали все, что могли, хотя, быть может, попробуете еще уведомить министерство? Возможно, совиной почтой? – предложил он, но без прежнего энтузиазма.

Подойдя к буфету, Гарри налил им обоим огневиски, отдал один стакан Снейпу и сел в кресло напротив.

\- Занятия уже закончились? – рассеянно осведомился Снейп.

\- Да, вчера был прощальный ужин.

\- Значит, вы тоже скоро уедете, - чужим голосом сказал Снейп, и Гарри резко поднял голову.

\- Теперь уже нет, - пожал плечами он и твердо добавил: – Я думал о вас; я вас нашел – неизвестно как и почему, и бросать не собираюсь.

Их взгляды встретились.

\- Вам тоже пора уезжать, - бесцветным тоном заметил зельевар.

\- Знаете что? Я тут подумал и буду ночевать здесь, на вашем диване, - отозвался Гарри.

У Снейпа задергалась щека.

\- Это еще зачем?

\- Потому что вам это нужно, - с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на него Гарри. – Неужели вы поступили бы иначе?

Когда зельевар не ответил, продолжая смотреть на дно стакана, Гарри окликнул его:

\- Сэр?

\- Если бы это было нужно вам.

\- Вот и славно, - довольно заявил Гарри.

\- Но я не испытываю в этом никакой необходимости, - запротестовал Снейп.

Гарри нахмурил брови.

\- Поскольку я единственный, кто знает, где вы находитесь, сэр, не думаю, что вам стоит мне лгать.

Снейп широко раскрыл глаза и с явным трудом сглотнул:

\- Тогда... останьтесь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *2 Библия, Иисус Навин, «...дабы решить, кому служить станете»  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

*** 

Шли недели и месяцы, и Гарри с радостью отмечал, что его исчезновения Снейп опасается все меньше. Странно, но в это же время Гарри сам начал бояться, что однажды он вернется и не найдет Северуса. Он даже добродушно подумал, уж не подцепил ли паранойю зельевара.

Впрочем, причины для страха были у обоих. Несмотря на множество различных способов помочь беде, которые изыскивал Гарри, результат не менялся: стоило подумать о зельеваре – и молодой человек начинал говорить чепуху, писать каракулями, путаться и сбиваться с мысли. После единственной кошмарной демонстрации, во время которой он лично узрел последствия того, как Снейп пытается выйти наружу, Гарри поверил алхимику на слово: путешествовать камином тоже не стоит.

Так и начался долгий и одинокий путь Гарри Поттера к спасению Северуса Снейпа, в прошлом грозного хозяина подземелий, а ныне человека во власти тревог и невроза.

Гарри зевнул и потянулся. После двух лет тщетных поисков ему мерещилось, что они стоят на грани решающего открытия. Юноша лишь надеялся, что это открытие окажется положительным.

*** 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – сквозь сон услышал Гарри. Медленно открыв глаза, он увидел нависшего над ним Северуса. Тяжело вздохнув, молодой человек сел.

\- Ты спал?

\- Как бревно, - кивнул Северус. – А... – он указал на диван.

\- Я задумался. О Биннсе, - зевнул юноша и похлопал по сидению, приглашая партнера сесть рядом.

\- Гарри... – начал зельевар, прежде чем ненадолго умолкнуть. – Не жди слишком многого. Это же Биннс – все может оказаться простым совпадением.

Покачав головой, Гарри уверенно возразил:

\- Это совершенно точно зацепка. Я чувствую. Такое чувство появлялось у меня всего дважды в жизни, и оба раза я оказывался прав. Кроме того, - юноша робко улыбнулся, - по Предсказаниям у меня были неплохие оценки.

\- Спасите нас, о неба серафимы,*4 - пробормотал Северус, нервно сплетая пальцы.

Гарри расхохотался.

*** 

\- Ты шутишь? – с подозрением спросил Гарри.

\- Ладно. Я шучу. Вот и иди к нему в кабинет, если ты такой упрямый.

\- Как это я преподаю уже три года, а ничего такого не знаю? – вслух удивился Гарри и пожал плечами. – Значит, третий этаж, северная башня, миновать два коридора после комнат Синистры, там направо, потом вниз по лестнице и налево у бюста Нанду. Понял.

\- Он, возможно, и мертвец, но в кабинете у себя ночует не больше, чем все мы, - направляясь в лабораторию, Северус бросил через плечо: - Попытайся не уснуть, - и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Был почти вечер, когда Гарри добрался до комнат Биннса. В этот день они с Северусом встали поздно. После завтрака они снова легли в постель, а когда проснулись, долго выговаривали друг другу за вчерашние проступки. К тому времени, когда оба приняли душ, оделись, пообедали и прочли воскресное издание «Пророка», часы уже пробили три.

Указания зельевара оказались точными. Гарри без труда отыскал дверь Биннса, укрытую в нише за лестницей. Юноша постучал дважды и вспыхнул от стыда, подумав, что вряд ли призрак, имеющий привычку проплывать сквозь преграды, сможет ему открыть.

\- Войдите! – раздался тонкий, слабый голосок.

Гарри повернул зловеще заскрипевшую ручку и толкнул дверь. Та застонала, качаясь на петлях, словно умоляла смазать их. Гарри вошел в комнату и остановился на пороге, щурясь на единственный источник света в гостиной – огонь в камине, рядом с которым, у стола с раскрытой книгой, на краешке кресла угадывалась жемчужно-белая фигура Биннса.

\- Профессор Поттер, - с видимым неудовольствием просипел он.

\- Профессор Биннс, - поздоровался неожиданно перепугавшийся Гарри. В голову пришло, что следующие же слова станут важнейшими из всех, сказанных им за долгие годы... Набираясь храбрости, он таращился на Биннса.

\- Сэр, я пришел сообщить вам, что профессор Снейп жив, - хрипло произнес он, удивляясь тому, как странно говорить имя и титул Северуса вслух.

Несмотря на все старания, юноша буквально потерял дар речи. После бессчетных усилий, двух лет заплетающегося языка при любой попытке, теперь эти два слова вылетели так легко, что на миг Гарри даже засомневался: а произнес ли он их на самом деле?

\- Профессор Снейп, - робко повторил он.

\- Профессор Снейп, - с восхищением.

\- Профессор Снейп! – завопил Гарри, рванулся вперед и, сверкая глазами, ухватился за подлокотники кресла Биннса.

Тот не дрогнул; сидел неподвижно, следя белесыми глазками за движениями рук Гарри на своем кресле. Поймав взгляд привидения, Гарри виновато выпрямился и сделал шаг назад. Сердце его учащенно билось, а щеки горели. Биннс неторопливо и внимательно рассматривал юношу.

Наконец призрак скрестил ноги, сложил руки на коленях и сделал нечто, чего за ним никогда прежде не замечалось: слегка изогнул губы в улыбке. Гарри не мог бы сказать наверняка, но слова Биннса подтвердили это:

\- Приятно, правда? – все еще с любопытством изучая его, спросил Биннс.

Сердце Гарри пропустило удар. Облизнув губы, он тихо и проникновенно сказал:

\- Вы знаете. Вы все знаете. Я так и думал.

\- Много же времени у вас ушло на то, чтобы догадаться, - невозмутимо откликнулся Биннс.

У Гарри подкосились ноги. Указав на соседнее кресло, он рухнул в него, когда Биннс нетерпеливым кивком головы одобрил просьбу. Столько вопросов, столько вещей, о которых Гарри хотелось знать...

\- Как давно вы узнали? – прошептал он, не находя места рукам и устраивая их на коленях.

\- С ночи битвы, когда портключ Северуса потерял направление, - монотонно пробубнил призрак.

Лихорадочно соображая, Гарри продолжил:

\- Откуда вам известно о портключе?

\- Сейчас это не важно, - было единственным, что он услышал в ответ.

Гарри собрался было возразить, но передумал и спросил:

\- А почему, не скажете? Почему он попал именно туда? Почему он там застрял? Почему истекает кровью? Как преодолеть нависшее над ним проклятье? – прожив столько лет с одними лишь вопросами, Гарри жаждал ответов.

Биннс так долго раздумывал, на что отвечать, что Гарри почти решился повторить, когда призрак заговорил:

\- Не все сразу. Портключ был органическим?

\- Да, - с облегчением выдохнул Гарри. – Запрограммирован на включение, если Северус оставался без сознания дольше двух минут. Должен был быть органическим, видите ли, ведь что-либо другое, найденное при нем...

\- Могли конфисковать. Да, я понял.

\- Что же произошло? – спросил Гарри.

Хмурясь, Биннс покачал головой:

\- С портключом? Ничего. Нарушилась его триангуляция на местности. Структура стен и лестничных пролетов подземелий оказалась повреждена, вот его и перенесло в другое место, - к концу предложения приведение охрипло. Прижав руку к горлу, оно попыталось сипло откашляться. Большие глаза навыкате наполнились молочно-белыми слезами, которые Биннс вытер уголком носового платка.

Гарри изумленно смотрел на него.

\- Сэр, это всего лишь объясняет, почему он очутился там, где не должен был, - в ожидании юноша склонил голову набок.

Послав Гарри затуманенный взгляд, Биннс продолжил:

\- Изменение конечного пункта портключа было умышленным. Северус вернулся в собственные комнаты, пусть и смещенные с прежнего положения в замке. А вот остается он там в наказание.

Смысл последнего предложения дошел до Гарри не сразу.

\- Простите? Наказание? Кто же его наказал?

\- Замок, разумеется, - с каменным лицом ответствовал Биннс.

Гарри неверяще раскрыл рот и повторил:

\- Замок.

\- Именно. Что же еще, по-вашему, может запретить ему покидать свои покои?

\- Ну-у, не знаю, - язвительно сказал Гарри, все еще отказываясь верить, - темное проклятье, тревога, отчаяние – и это только во главе списка.

\- Северус уловил бы проклятие такой силы, - с упреком заметил Биннс.

\- Значит, темные искусства отпадают, - буркнул Гарри, от души желая, чтобы профессор говорил быстрее.

Пропустив слова юноши мимо ушей, Биннс явно не думал торопиться с рассказом:

\- Замок уловил движение портключа в своих пределах. Не вмешайся он и не измени направление, Северус погиб бы под падающими камнями. Хогвартс перенес его вместе с комнатами в новое помещение, - призрак посмотрел на Гарри поверх очков. – А потом щелкнул провербиальным ключом и сделал это помещение ненаходимым заодно с магией, открывающей раны Северуса всякий раз, когда он пытается выйти.

\- Но почему? Я не понимаю! Вы сказали, он наказан. За что? – от раздражения Гарри едва ли не кричал.

Биннс невозмутимо поглядел на него.

\- Северус угодил в яму, вырытую им для других, - умолкнув, привидение подняло бровь, и Гарри снова сорвался:

\- Профессор Биннс! Пожалуйста! Представьте, что я понятия не имею, о чем вы, и разъясните мне просто и кратко. Только ничего не пропускайте, - добавил он на всякий случай.

\- Хорошо, - шмыгнул носом Биннс, прежде чем пронзительно закашляться в свой платок. Гарри впился в ручки кресла, пока призрак неторопливо складывал платок вчетверо и усаживался поудобнее, разглядывая юношу слезящимися глазками.

\- Вы, конечно, помните, что Северус был директором. Именно под его надзором в замке хозяйничали эти Кэрроу. В подземельях бушевала темная магия, изучались темные искусства, пытки вошли в моду, и все это – с видимого благословения Северуса. То было его первым проступком.

\- Но он всего лишь... – попытался перебить Гарри.

\- Вы спросили, почему, - поднял ладонь Биннс. – Хотите узнать или нет? – когда юноша кивнул, призрак продолжил: - В тот же год замок претерпел некоторые модификации: кое-где снесли стены, разбили фреску вековой давности, убрали несколько туннелей и ходов, заложенных самими Основателями, а это уже форменный беспредел! – грустно покачал головой профессор Биннс. - Последней каплей оказалась Битва за Хогвартс. Северус, как директор, был обязан защищать замок и его обитателей несмотря ни на что. Вместо этого он предпочел удел труса и сбежал, оставив нас в тяжелейшее время и бросив горстку учителей и множество студентов на произвол судьбы. Сама битва причинила замку огромную боль – не говоря уже о том, как ослабли чары, сотни лет поддерживающие его защиту. Есть раны, невидимые для глаз, но не менее опасные, - с неожиданной решимостью для существа, редко выражающего какие-либо эмоции, заявил призрак.

Гарри снова не нашел, что ответить. Когда он, наконец, заговорил, слова прозвучали едва ли не робко:

\- Простите меня. Я... это... – сгорбившись, он спрятал лицо в ладонях.

\- Пострадавший здесь, профессор Поттер, это сам замок, - с некоторой педантичностью заметил Биннс, и Гарри изумленно вскинул голову.

\- Замок? Замок? – повторил он. – Вы говорите так, будто он живой.

\- О, так и есть, - сухо подтвердил Биннс. – Мыслящее существо. Ничего удивительного: магическое сооружение тысячи лет от роду, выстроенное четверкой самых сильных и находчивых волшебников в истории и переданное поколениям их наследников, не может быть иным.

\- Он живой, - эхом откликнулся Гарри, словно заставляя себя поверить.

\- Да; сущность его пусть и нематериальна, но замок обладает умом и совестью, и даже чем-то сродни человеческим эмоциям и чувствам. Отсюда и желание защитить себя во время нападения.

Гарри медленно потряс головой, пытаясь освоиться с полученной информацией.

\- В ночь Битвы... раны Северуса... как...

\- За ним приглядывали домовые эльфы. С любым директором, невзирая на совершенные им преступления, поступили бы так же.

\- Мы тоже предположили, что они к нам заходят, хоть ни разу и не видели своими глазами. Значит, и пищу они нам готовят, - задумался Гарри.

Биннс пожал плечами и поерзал в кресле. Выглядело это так, будто привидения и в самом деле могут испытывать физические неудобства.

\- Если домовой эльф не желает, чтобы его видели, его не увидят, особенно когда это, как в нашем случае, воля замка.

\- Поверить не могу. Всему виной этот... – Гарри проглотил слово «чертов», - ...замок, - юноша с подозрением взглянул на Биннса. – Значит, вы с самого начала знали, что он... в западне и выбраться не в силах, - обвинил он призрака.

\- Знал, - невозмутимо согласился Биннс.

\- Но почему вы ничего не сделали? Вы, конечно, редко вмешиваетесь, но все же...

\- Я связан теми же ограничениями, что и вы – стихийной формой «Фиделиуса», - и не в состоянии открыть кому-либо секрет Северуса. В первый год я время от времени заглядывал к нему, потом, после вашего... переселения нужда в этом отпала.

Гарри чувствовал себя разбитым, подавленным и сокрушенным.

\- Почему прошел целый год, прежде чем я его нашел?

Биннс взглянул на него, и юноше в первый раз за весь разговор показалось, что в глазах призрака промелькнуло что-то похожее на сострадание.

\- Замок не догадывался о ваших... чувствах, - умолкнув, призрак подождал, пока Гарри осмыслит сказанное. – Он не знал... – Биннс застыл посреди предложения, полуоткрыв рот.

Гарри захотелось хорошенько тряхнуть привидение, и сама эта мысль вызвала мрачную ухмылку.

\- Сэр. У меня уже мозги зашкаливает. Не могли бы вы просто рассказать все как есть? – тут его осенило: эта часть головоломки уже сложилась. – А, верно. Та вечеринка. Мы говорили о Северусе.

Кивнув, Биннс пояснил:

\- Ваши страдания были налицо. Когда я уведомил замок, тот позволил вам найти профессора Снейпа.

\- Вроде как Комнату необходимости?

\- Именно.

Гарри повторил про себя услышанное.

\- Погодите, вы уведомили замок? Почему именно вы? И как это работает?

Биннс, если такое возможно, выглядел утомленным.

\- Мы с замком в некотором роде... взаимосвязаны. То, чем я являюсь, и где нахожусь... мы чувствуем друг друга.

Гарри и сам порядком подустал от безумия ситуации, но спросил напоследок:

\- С чего бы это замку прислушиваться к моим желаниям?

Биннс улыбнулся, шокируя Гарри в последний раз:

\- Вы – его защитник, профессор Поттер. Точнее, один из его защитников.

\- А когда вы говорите с замком, как это происходит? Как вы общаетесь?

\- Потом. Мне еще СОВы с ТРИТОНами проверять, а вас в Большом зале ожидает ужин.

Биннс поднялся, и Гарри последовал его примеру. В нахлынувшей панике юноша понял, что, даже обладая информацией, к решению проблемы он так и не приблизился.

\- Но, профессор Биннс, что нам делать?

\- Что делать? – полубернулся призрак.

\- Да, делать, черт побери! Чтобы вытащить его оттуда! – Гарри разочарованно вскинул руки. – Неужели вы не понимаете? Вчера вечером он чуть не умер!

\- Тогда мой ему совет, - раздраженно произнес Биннс, - умерить свою горячность, потому что он действительно умрет, если будет пытаться выйти из своих комнат.

Плечи Гарри поникли.

\- И это все?.. Впрочем, я и не ожидал, что вам есть до него дело...

\- Если бы мне не было до него дела, - грустно поглядел на юношу Биннс, - я бы ровным счетом ничего не предпринимал.

Молодой человек кивнул, устыдившись:

\- И то верно. Но... мне понадобится ваша помощь, сэр. Могу я вернуться сюда? После того, как поговорю с Северусом?

\- У него, несомненно, найдутся вопросы, - едва ли не с сожалением вздохнул Биннс. – Доброй ночи, профессор Поттер.

*** 

Гарри не знал, какой будет реакция Северуса, но такого взрыва эмоций он точно не ожидал.

Зельевар позволил любовнику пересказать почти всю беседу с призраком, не перебивая, но на перечне своих проступков взорвался.

Грохнув кулаком по столу – да так, что стаканы подпрыгнули, а Гарри вздрогнул, Северус заговорил тихим, натянутым тоном, даже первогодкам известным как признак еле сдерживаемой ярости:

\- Всю мою проклятую жизнь – одно и то же, - горько выдавил он. – Я оскорбил чертов замок, потерял три года жизни, и ради чего? – требовательно спросил алхимик. Его обычно бледные щеки горели.

\- Северус, может, нужно просто все объяснить? – попытался вразумить его Гарри. – Он... замок же не знал, - глуповато добавил юноша.

Стрельнув в него мрачным взглядом, Северус несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и снова сел в кресло. Призвав «Гленливет», он наполнил оба стакана, явно нуждаясь в паузе, чтобы успокоиться; когда зельевар опять заговорил, напряжение все еще сквозило в его голосе:

\- Разве это не глупейший повод? Я позабыл уведомить замок о своих истинных намерениях. Кто бы мог догадаться...

\- Тогда мы все объясним, - снова попробовал вклиниться Гарри.

\- И как же именно? – строго осведомился зельевар.

Гарри на минуту задумался.

\- Точно не знаю. Но спрошу у Биннса!

Северус повертел стакан, разглядывая янтарную жидкость, прежде чем поднять глаза на юношу:

\- Так ли он неправ в своих жалобах?

\- Не уверен, что понимаю тебя, - после паузы произнес Гарри.

\- То, в чем меня обвиняют... Разве я не предоставил Кэрроу свободу действий? Разве не одобрил модификацию замка? Или встал на его защиту в трудный час? – невесело улыбнулся Северус. – Даже если мы выясним, как с ним общаться, что я смогу сказать? Способно ли здание понять, что интересы многих превыше его собственных? Сомневаюсь. Сознание его примитивно и не способно оценить все тонкости стратегии.

\- Мне странно, что замок не знал – даже не подозревал – о твоих целях, - пробормотал Гарри.

\- Гм, а мне нет. Да, степень его развитости нам неизвестна. Я был в курсе, что здание обладает определенным интеллектом – Альбус давно рассказал об этом, но о том, что замок имеет чувства, не догадывался, - зельевар посмотрел в стакан и допил то, что осталось на дне. – Ты помнишь, Волдеморт считал меня верным слугой? Почему существо с каменным сердцем должно думать иначе?

\- Послушай, об этом наверняка есть информация, - торопливо заговорил Гарри. – Это же Хогвартс – о нем куча бумаг в министерских архивах или даже здесь. Книги о чарах одушевленной защиты – если я правильно помню, Хогвартс такой не один. Мы найдем ответ. Теперь, когда знаем...

Касалось, Северус его не слышит:

\- А если замку нужно лишь то, что по праву принадлежит ему? Плата или извинение, - пробормотал он, растирая пальцами виски.

\- Ну, чинить сейчас нечего: замок отреставрирован. Значит, остается...

\- Как и говорил Биннс: наказание, - горько заключил Северус.

Гарри стало страшно.

\- Но ты его уже отбыл! Целых три года! – запротестовал он.

Разведя руки, Северус криво усмехнулся:

\- Для замка с вековой историей это – ничто.

\- О господи, - выдохнул Гарри.

\- Да и извинениями я вряд ли чего-нибудь добьюсь, - оценив страдания Гарри, Северус решительно заявил: - И все же это большое облегчение, - и кивнул, когда юноша поглядел на него с сомнением. – По крайней мере теперь мы знаем, в чем дело... и уже один тот факт, что я могу перестать лечиться, дает определенную свободу действий. Все эти треволнения, и ради чего? Изменить что-либо было не в моих силах.

\- Это правда, - нехотя согласился Гарри.

\- Одно верно – теперь мы, так сказать, знаем врага в лицо. К следующему шагу можно подготовиться со всей тщательностью.

Несколько минут они сидели в тишине, потом Гарри поднял глаза:

\- Я тут подумал... помимо Биннса, я еще и с Альбусом побеседую. Знаю, о тебе с ним не поговоришь, но бьюсь об заклад, о замке он мне кое-что расскажет.

\- Обязательно, - кивнул Северус. Чуть поколебавшись, он прибавил: - Пока ты не описал свой разговор с Биннсом, я не думал, каково тебе приходилось, будучи не в силах поведать обо мне ни одной живой душе. Я был слишком поглощен мыслями...

Гарри махнул рукой.

\- Первый месяц я думал, что взорвусь. Но потом привык. А когда говорил с Биннсом... Наверное, это звучит глупо, но мне впервые... поверилось, что все это реально, - он указал на комнату и Северуса. – Ты. Все вокруг.

\- Прекрасно тебя понимаю, - серьезно ответил Северус.

\- Мы вырвемся, - заверил его Гарри, встав, чтобы подойти к зельевару.

Северус отодвинулся от стола и улыбнулся, когда юноша тотчас сел к нему на колени:

\- Не знаю, вырвемся или нет. Боюсь, замок нам не победить. Но может, придумаем что-нибудь, - вздохнул зельевар.

Гарри заерзал, дотягиваясь до лежащего в кармане сложенного пергаментного листа. Развернув его, молодой человек продемонстрировал Северусу содержание, и тот, узнав торопливо написанную вчера записку, враз посерьезнел.

«Гарри,  
это был мой выбор, и я о нем не жалею. Не омрачай же памяти обо мне, горюя и сокрушаясь.  
Северус».

Зельевар взял бумагу и положил ее на стол:

\- Это правда – я не жалею.

Извернувшись, Гарри уселся лицом к алхимику:

\- Только попробуй еще раз такое затеять, - проворчал он Северусу прямо в губы. – Ты понял? Даже если умрешь, я тебя с того света достану, - пригрозил юноша и скользнул языком в рот партнера, ощущая вкус виски и прижимаясь ближе. Северус подался ему навстречу, и Гарри ахнул.

Разумеется, последнее слово, как обычно, осталось за зельеваром.

\- Придется компенсировать тебе моральный ущерб, - побормотал он, прежде чем прижаться губами к шее парня.

*** 

В течение последующей недели Гарри не раз пользовался тем, что семестр был на исходе, и путешествовал через камин в министерские архивы. К пятнице он собрал стопку книг из разных источников; Северус атаковал их одну за другой, перемежая чтение варкой зелий.

В субботу, когда ученики уже уехали Экспрессом, а Минерва отправилась в неизвестные края, Гарри заглянул в ее кабинет – навестить портрет Дамблдора. Входя, он надеялся, что застанет старика – чаще всего тот отсутствовал. Юноше нравилось думать, что покойный директор ищет новые приключения на свою голову. А впрочем, даже когда маг бывал на месте, разговоры с ним больше напоминали упражнения в разгадке головоломок и окольных рассуждениях.

Гарри обрадовался, найдя старика бодрствующим у себя на полотне. Даже зная, что все бесполезно, молодой человек снова попытался рассказать директору о Северусе, но тщетно. Миг Дамблдор смотрел на него с жалостью.

\- Что с тобой, Гарри? – щурясь, спросил он.

\- Все в порядке, сэр. Просто устал к концу семестра. СОВы да ТРИТОНы, сами знаете, - с легкой улыбкой пояснил юноша. Неожиданный вопрос напомнил ему, что Дамблдор, живой или мертвый, немногое упускает из виду.

\- Так чем я могу тебе помочь? В последнее время ты только поэтому ко мне и заглядываешь, - ласково пожурил старик.

Гарри смутился.

\- Я хотел бы узнать кое-что о Хогвартсе, - сказал он, - конкретно - о структуре замка. Тот факт, что он – существо одушевленное, пробудил мое любопытство.

\- Кто тебе рассказал? – удивился директор.

\- Профессор Биннс.

\- Вот как, - отозвался Дамблдор, продолжая смотреть на Гарри, но не добавил ни слова.

«Замечательно, - подумал Гарри, - теперь придется вытягивать из него слово за словом».

\- Сэр, я не могу сказать, зачем мне нужно об этом знать. Единственное возможное объяснение... я не в состоянии дать его, - загадочно произнес он.

\- Неважно, - махнул рукой Дамблдор. – Не сомневаюсь, у тебя есть уважительная причина поступать именно так, хотя ума не приложу, зачем приходить ко мне, когда ты уже поговорил с Катбертом.

\- А что? – недоуменно спросил Гарри.

\- Но ведь его жизнь напрямую связана с историей замка. Он знает о Хогвартсе не меньше моего, если не больше.

\- Возможно. Наверное, о каждом из привидений можно сказать то же самое.

Покачав головой, директор возразил:

\- Ситуация Катберта отличается от прочих. Ты ведь знаешь, что почти все наши призраки погибли в других местах, но потом по той или иной причине явились сюда. Но наверняка ты слышал, что Катберт всего лишь скончался от старости, будучи преподавателем, а потом в одно прекрасное утро просто продолжил работу.

\- Ага, я даже не знал, что он мертв, пока другие ученики не объяснили, - согласился Гарри.

\- С тех пор так и повелось, - продолжил Дамблдор, поглаживая бороду. – Менее известно – и это должно остаться между нами, мой мальчик, – то, что профессор Биннс очень боялся и не хотел умирать. Прожив здесь много лет и досконально изучив историю Хогвартса, он узнал, что замок не просто груда камней. Профессор Биннс понял, что здание живет, осознает окружающую среду и даже обладает некоторым интеллектом.

Поглядев по сторонам, старик убедился, что соседние портреты не подслушивают, и тихонько проговорил:

\- Он заключил с замком договор, поставив на кон свою магию. Хогвартс впитал ее, когда Биннса не стало, а взамен профессор приобрел вечное призрачное существование и уникального друга – само здание.

\- Значит, замок его убил? – нахмурился Гарри.

\- Нет, конечно, нет. Он просто изменил момент смерти Катберта. Теперь его магия вплетена в саму суть живых чар, хранящих замок со времен Основателей. В каком-то смысле все те, кто за тысячу лет участвовал в построении и реставрации Хогвартса, и есть его душа – либо благодаря договору, как с Катбертом, либо по контракту, как всякий директор.

\- Об этом я и хотел спросить, - перебил Гарри. – Насколько умен замок? Рассуждает ли он, как все мы? Как он видит? Есть ли у него чувства и намерения?

Дамблдор задумался.

\- Представь, что наделен неотшлифованными эмоциями и интеллектом, в лучшем случае полагающимся на базовые инстинкты. Почти как ребенок. Замок различает угрозы, чувствует благополучие, выполняет простые команды, соглашается с тем, что ему на пользу – как в случае с профессором Биннсом. Ну и, разумеется, повелевает мощной стихийной магией.

\- Стало быть, в шахматы с ним не сыграешь, - улыбнулся Гарри.

Голубые глаза сверкнули.

\- Если сыграешь – выиграешь.

\- Ясно. Значит, почувствовав угрозу, замок... защитит себя.

\- О, несомненно. Об этом позаботились еще сами Основатели.

\- Понятно, - кивнул Гарри. – А если он совершит... ошибку? Неправильно поймет чьи-то намерения? Можно его урезонить?

\- Как я уже говорил, замок реагирует только на понятную, реальную угрозу, - покачал головой Дамблдор. – Ошибок он не признает.

\- А если то, что он счел проступком, на самом деле таковым не является? – гнул свое Гарри.

\- Угроза и проступок – разные вещи, но я, кажется, понимаю... – старик пристально взглянул на юношу и вздохнул. – Было бы намного проще, если бы ты называл вещи своими именами, но я уверен, что ты не в силах сделать этого. Поэтому я скажу следующее: недоразумение или ошибка, как ты ее назвал, в конечном итоге будет исправлена.

Когда Гарри растерянно захлопал ресницами, директор пояснил:

\- Замок предпочитает существовать в состоянии покоя. Если обстоятельства заставляют его сменить образ действий, тогда он устраняет неполадки и возвращается в прежнее расположение духа, так сказать.

У Гарри упало сердце.

\- И много времени это займет? Пока он решит, что пора возвращаться в... состояние покоя?

\- Зависит от сложности ситуации, - пожал плечами директор.

Зная, что вот-вот пересечет границу дозволенного, Гарри усомнился, сможет ли произнести задуманное, и был удивлен, когда слова сами сорвались с языка:

\- А... если угрозы уже нет, может ли замок оказаться... мстительным? Точить зуб на того, кто прежде... представлял собой опасность?

Миг Дамблдор в шоке смотрел на юношу, потом лицо старика потемнело:

\- Не знаю. Должен признать, что ни с чем подобным я прежде не сталкивался, но наибольшему риску замок подвергался во время твоей учебы. Это правда... он способен развиваться, пусть и постепенно.

\- Биннс рассказывал, что говорил с замком, - вспомнил Гарри. – Как он это делает?

Голубые глаза в окружении глубоких морщин сощурились.

\- Поскольку они связаны магией, полагаю, имеет место некая... пассивная коммуникация. Впрочем, этот вопрос лучше задать профессору Биннсу.

Гарри слушал рассеянно, но следующие слова директора заставили его вздрогнуть:

\- Профессор Снейп... ты знал, что он был одним из любимейших учеников Катберта? По крайней мере при мне.

\- Нет, понятия не имел, - пытаясь говорить ровно, ответил юноша. – Интересно, почему?

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

\- Северус блестяще учился и, если я правильно помню, был одним из немногих, кого Катберт интересовал, как личность, даже несмотря на то, что занимательного в нем не так уж много. Став коллегой Биннса, Северус всегда относился к тому с почтением, тогда как остальные его просто игнорировали – ведь он все-таки был мертв, - похоже, старик забыл, что Гарри здесь, и негромко проговорил: - Интересно, подумал ли кто-нибудь спросить у Катберта, что стало с телом Северуса...

Гарри, едва дыша, отвел глаза в надежде, что Дамблдор вскоре опомнится, и с облегчением вздохнул, когда тот продолжил:

\- Хочешь знать что-нибудь еще, мальчик мой? Советую поговорить с Катбертом; не бойся его строгого вида – на самом деле он любит рассказывать, стоит только его разговорить. Попробуй, - закончил директор, помахал Гарри рукой, подмигнул и собрался уходить. Юноша услышал его прощальное: - Когда все выяснишь, буду рад послушать, что ты затеял.

*** 

В тот вечер, после долгой беседы обо всем, что Гарри узнал от директора, Северус рано отправился спать: он так устал, что даже без возражений выпил принесенные юношей кроветворное и сонное зелья.

Гарри уснуть не удалось; чуть послушав тихое дыхание Северуса, молодой человек соскользнул с кровати, прихватил джинсы и футболку и на цыпочках вышел из спальни.

В гостиной он завязал кеды и, недолго думая, зашагал наружу, к лестнице.

Целый час Гарри бездумно бродил по пугающе тихим теперь, когда студенты разъехались, коридорам замка. Видел он хорошо: лунный свет проникал сквозь бойницы, а внутри мигали зажженные факелы, отражаясь в гладких поверхностях камней и доспехов.

Он ходил без цели, не имея ни направления, ни конечного пункта, зная лишь, что должен идти, прикасаться к стенам, проводить пальцами по перилам лестниц, вдыхать ни с чем не сравнимый запах старинных гобеленов, прислушиваться к бою часов вдалеке. Он сделал огромный круг, прошел и с севера на юг, и с востока на запад, вверх, к парапету башни, и, наконец, спустился вниз, в самую глубину замка.

Двигаясь таким образом, он думал... где может находиться душа Хогвартса?

Где сосредоточена его совесть?

Где расположен его ум?

Способен ли Гарри отыскать место, в котором замок все еще таит обиду и гнев?

Или же это всего лишь образное понятие, не имеющие физической формы и местонахождения?

«Сплошные вопросы», - мрачно подумал юноша, возвращаясь туда, откуда пришел, но вместо того, чтобы спуститься вниз, остановился этажом выше - там, где раньше располагались комнаты Северуса.

По сути, там они находились и сейчас – на своем старом месте. В свой первый год преподавания – за год до того, как найти Северуса - Гарри однажды зашел туда и провел весь вечер, сидя в темноте, пытаясь примириться с двумя Снейпами, которых узнал за это время: первого – учителя, и второго, которого мельком увидел в думосборе. Тогда юноше не пришло в голову удивиться, отчего в комнатах отсутствуют мебель и прочие вещи; он просто решил, что Снейп перенес все свое имущество в директорские апартаменты.

В действительности Северус оставил за собой комнаты в подземельях, а кабинет директора использовал только в рабочие часы. Сейчас Гарри знал, что истинные покои Северуса Снейпа лежат, ненаходимые, этажом ниже, а эти... эти лишь занимают место, служа доказательством отклонения от курса, памяткой о том, кто был судим гранитом и мрамором и признан виновным.

Гарри вздрогнул, охваченный внезапным диким страхом при мысли, что эти пустые комнаты по злой причуде судьбы не позволят ему уйти. Какая ирония – замок может обидеться, что он, Гарри Поттер, готов встать на защиту подсудимого, обвиняемого, которого подвергли тюремному сроку без суда и следствия.

Юноша видел место, где стену восстановили изнутри – об этом самом уроне говорил Биннс: скошенный край камня слегка отличался от остальной кладки более светлым оттенком серого. Пол, похоже, тоже поменяли. Вспомнив слова призрака, Гарри поежился: если бы замок не предпринял что-нибудь, Северус мог погибнуть, и неоспоримые доказательства тому находились сейчас перед молодым человеком. Какую-то минуту, несмотря на весь трагизм ситуации, Гарри испытывал искреннюю благодарность.

\- Спасибо тебе за все, - прошептал он, вытянув руку, чтобы погладить плотно пригнанные друг к другу камни, и чувствуя себя немного глупо. – Если бы я только мог объяснить... – осекшись, юноша прижался к стене лбом. – Ты неправ насчет него. Не уверен, поймешь ли, но неправ. Знаю: тебе показалось, будто случившееся – его вина, но... при всем уважении... это не так, - теперь Гарри уже было наплевать на собственную глупость. Осталось сказать замку самое главное.

\- Отпусти его, - оттолкнувшись от стены, попросил он. Оглядевшись вокруг, Гарри подошел к двери и, обернувшись в последний раз, повторил громче и отчаянней: - Отпусти.

*** 

Впервые услыхав объяснение Биннса, Северус целыми днями витал в облаках оптимизма. Не было больше ни туманных, непреложных Темных заклятий, которые необходимо разрушить, ни хитроумных болезней, чей диагноз предстояло определить, - осталась лишь неприязнь мыслящего магического замка. «Разве с этим сложно справиться?» - думал поначалу зельевар.

Книги о медитации и когнитивной терапии отправились в угол; теперь Гарри и Северус занялись чтением трактатов об истории и защите Хогвартса и штудировали их от корки до корки, делая поминутные выписки, не разговаривая часами и не пропуская ни одного из найденных Гарри фолиантов.

\- От Биннса никакого толку, - однажды вечером пожаловался Гарри.

\- Неудивительно, - фыркнул Северус. – У него же не все дома.

\- Ну-у, у сэра Николаса тоже не все дома, но он бы нам помог, - возразил Гарри.

\- Ты же понимаешь, - внимательно поглядев на него, заметил Северус, - что с Биннсом у замка иные отношения, чем с другими призраками?

\- Ага, из-за их дурацкой сделки, - задумчиво напомнил Гарри.

\- Так вот, для остальных замок – просто место обитания. Биннс же – часть Хогвартса, а Хогвартс – часть Биннса.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? – не понял Гарри.

Северус мрачно улыбнулся:

\- Неужели ты не спрашивал себя, отчего Биннс не показывался мне на глаза в тот первый год? Я подумал и пришел к выводу, что он просто не мог этого сделать, так как моим наказанием были одиночество и неизвестность. Зная об этом, Биннс не мог нарушить волю замка.

\- Но он же хотел, - сказал Гарри. – Он сам сказал: «Одно – остаться здесь привидением, и совсем другое – быть заточенным в подземельях и медленно сходить с ума». Видишь, Северус, он хотел помочь, пусть и не мог.

\- Пока не поймал возможность учесть твои желания, - кивнул, ответил Северус.

\- Пожалуй, что так, - согласился Гарри. – Какое счастье, что я тогда напился, да? 

\- Да уж, - отозвался зельевар.

\- Интересно, почему он не мог объяснить это замку... ну-у, потом. Что все, касающееся тебя, выглядело не так, как было на самом деле.

\- Это дурной знак, - поморщился Северус. – Значит, замок либо не в силах понять, либо не желает признавать за собой ошибок.

После нескольких недель чтения дюжин книг об одушевленной защите, часть из которых толковала непосредственно о Хогвартсе, да частых консультаций Гарри с Биннсом Северус знал, что пришло время взглянуть правде в глаза: четкого решения их задачи не было, как и реального врага, которого можно вызвать на поединок.

\- Месть – блюдо, которое подают холодным. Так говорится. Холодным, как камень, - пожаловался Гарри однажды вечером.

\- Похоже на то, - пробормотал Северус, откидываясь на спинку стула и глядя на проштудированную ими стопку книг. Странно, но он больше не тревожился; чувствовал смирение, но сокрушен не был. Гарри наверняка назвал бы любовника фаталистом, но Северус бы с этим не согласился.

На следующее утро он понял, что хочет варить зелья и читать маггловскую литературу, что устал искать решение, которого, скорее всего, вовсе не существовало.

Он снова начал составлять распорядок дня, вернулся к своим исследованиям, стал экспериментировать с рецептами и читать собрание сочинений сэра Артура Конан Дойля; дремал, когда хотел, и наслаждался обществом и гибким телом своего юного возлюбленного. Впервые за эти ужасные три года Северус ощутил, что принял случившееся. Он продолжит искать выход, но зацикливаться на своей ситуации больше не будет.

Гарри же, напротив, с каждым днем все больше нервничал и не находил себе места. Он продолжал читать книгу за книгой, тут и там выискивая все новые идеи; листая записи, выдергивал страницу и бормотал под нос, расправляя ее. Он неизбежно оказывался в очередном тупике и потом долго сидел у стола, понурясь и спрятав лицо в ладонях.

В большинстве случаев Северус предоставлял его самому себе, но разочарование Гарри раздражало зельевара все больше, особенно когда выливалось в обвинения.

\- Северус, прекрати.

\- Почему? – спросил алхимик, продолжая массировать затылок юноши. Тот сокрушенно вздохнул.

\- Я читаю.

\- Тогда перестань.

\- Северус!

\- Если не можешь сосредоточиться, перестань.

\- Я бы сосредоточился, если б ты перестал.

\- Давай я сделаю тебе массаж.

Гарри сердито посмотрел на него:

\- Неужели ты не хочешь отсюда выбраться? Или я – единственный, кто думает, что важно собрать как можно больше информации? Потому что создается впечатление, будто ты готов переложить всю работу на меня.

При одном взгляде на лицо Северуса, впрочем, юноша сдался:

\- О, господи. Прости. Я знаю, что это не так.

\- Нет, не так, - Северус отнял у партнера книгу. – В дружбе с делом, в ссоре с бездельем, бедняга Гарри не знаком с весельем. Отдохни немного, - и принялся расстегивать рубашку молодого человека.

Гарри нехотя расстался с томиком и улыбнулся, когда Северус положил руки ему на плечи и наклонил голову юноши к плечу, чтобы прижаться губами к чувствительному местечку на шее.

Книга тотчас оказалась забыта.

*** 

В конце июля, обеспокоенный тем, как Гарри в очередной раз рвет на себе волосы, Северус отложил книгу, встал с кресла и подошел к юноше. Потянувшись, зельевар поднял отброшенный Гарри пергамент и, бегло пробежав его, сказал:

\- Ах да. Об этом мы уже говорили. Не сработает.

Гарри поднял на него мутные глаза, выхватил из рук пергамент и положил поверх одной из стопок на столе.

\- Знаю. Спасибо, что нашел время подойти и напомнить мне об этом, - язвительно произнес он.

Северус напрягся.

\- Отложи это. Ты уже много дней работаешь без остановки.

\- Ну-у, кто-то же должен работать, - буркнул Гарри, с упреком глядя на зельевара.

Какое-то время Северус молча изучал юношу.

\- В данный момент мы ничего не можем изменить, - ледяным тоном ответил он.

\- Как ты можешь так думать? – возмутился Гарри. – Мы будто вернулись в то время, когда я тебя нашел – ты ничего бы не сделал, если бы я не...

\- Сейчас совсем другая ситуация, - прошипел Северус. – Впервые за долгие годы я мыслю ясно. Поэтому ты сейчас заткнешься, а я все разъясню. Понял? – надменно спросил он, усаживаясь в кресло напротив.

Гарри широко раскрыл глаза:

\- Давай-давай. Не помню, когда ты в последний раз хотел поговорить на эту тему.

Проявляя немалый самоконтроль, Северус проговорил:

\- Ты делал то, что считал необходимым, и я не мешал тебе. Но теперь вижу: стало только хуже, - он сделал паузу, сцепив пальцы на животе, и чуть наклонился, призывая Гарри слушать внимательнее:

\- Ты преподаешь три года. Два из них провел со мной; общим счетом прожил двадцать один малоприятный год, и что в итоге? – Северус поднял руку. – Я не говорю о твоей общественной жизни и внушительных достижениях. Ты чувствуешь себя обманутым, Поттер, вот и торопишься. Вот почему ты сейчас так недоволен мной: потому что в глубине души тебе все надоело.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и, взглянув в угрюмое лицо Гарри, решил дать ему еще один шанс. Неважно, что слова, которые отдалят юношу от Северуса, причинят боль и, возможно, окажутся ложью; так будет лучше для них обоих, а Северус должен был признать, что, думая, как проживет остаток дней в этих комнатах, больше всего тревожился при мысли о том, что Гарри состарится бок о бок с ним.

\- Ты видишься с друзьями и ровесниками, и они живут... и все, чего ты хочешь, это решить мою задачу, исправить то, что со мной происходит, и двинуться дальше. Это твой главный недостаток – ты не знаешь, когда нужно сказать: «Довольно. Я сделал все, что мог», - тихо закончил зельевар.

Рассеянно побарабанив пальцами по столу, Северус огляделся по сторонам, а потом встретился взглядом с юношей.

\- Я устал, Гарри. Последние три года я... хожу по краю пропасти, - алхимик с болью прикрыл глаза. – Теперь же, узнав, почему попал сюда, я смирился – по крайней мере на данный момент.

За время этого монолога лицо Гарри из порозовевшего побагровело, потом стало нездорово-белым, и только на щеках алели пятна. В глазах его, сперва сверкнувших недоверием, теперь был лишь укор.

\- Как ты мог сдаться? – поразился он.

\- Этого я не говорил. Я просто собираюсь с силами, перегруппируюсь. Решил не сходить с ума, но ты этому не способствуешь, - поднявшись, Северус бесстрастно взглянул на Гарри. – А посему, если собираешься изображать ярость и недовольство, смею напомнить, что у тебя есть собственные комнаты, - ледяным тоном договорил он и с усилием отвернулся, возвращаясь в свое кресло.

Он сел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гарри направляется к камину и исчезает в нем, даже не оглянувшись. Эхо брошенного юношей конечного направления раскатилось по комнате.

\- Вот и началось, - сухо отметил Северус. – Комнаты Гарри Поттера.

Он вернулся к «Долине ужаса», но, не в силах сосредоточиться, несколько минут спустя со вздохом отбросил книгу и закрыл глаза, размышляя о том, как сможет отличить день от ночи, когда Гарри перестанет здесь появляться.

***

Северус проснулся от шума каминной сети. Он все еще тер глаза, а Гарри уже опустился рядом на колени и положил руки на бедра любовника.

\- Попытка не удалась, - с некоторой издевкой сказал юноша. – Ты плохо старался.

Вздохнув, Северус покачал головой:

\- Надо же было попробовать, - улыбнулся он, потрепав Гарри по щеке.

\- Но, раз уж ты об этом заговорил, я тоже расставлю точки над i, - твердо объявил Гарри, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Я в курсе: ты ко мне привязан, - устало сказал Северус.

\- Это верно. Но то, как ты это назвал – что мне нужно решить твою проблему, чтобы двинуться дальше, - неправда. Несправедливо это – так говорить... – Северус хотел перебить, но юноша грозно нахмурился и продолжил: - Замолчи и слушай. Я должен решить эту проблему потому, что она твоя. Это ты застрял, ты сдаешься, ты сводишь меня с ума. Я же... – Гарри осекся. Миг он сидел молча, глядя Северусу в глаза. – Я люблю тебя. Вот и не могу сидеть сложа руки. Конечно, здорово было бы раскусить этот орешек. Мы смогли бы уплыть в закат или что там еще делают в таких случаях, но если не удастся и в конце концов... ну-у, не знаю, останемся здесь, я никуда не уйду. Потому что... я люблю тебя, - юноша смущенно уставился на собственные руки, потом снова поднял голову: - Неужели ты этого не знаешь?

\- Знаю, - серьезно кивнул Северус.

В эту самую минуту зельевар понял, что действительно знает это, и давно. Он поискал нужные слова – что-нибудь, что помогло бы Гарри, прибавило ему уверенности, но вспомнил лишь собственное спасение в те дни, когда испытывал полное бессилие, сомнения и слабость.

Зельевар притянул Гарри к себе:

\- Я понимаю, что это странная просьба, учитывая наши... предпочтения, - пробормотал он после долгого поцелуя, - но мне кажется, сегодня это поднимет тебе настроение. Есть нечто... перед самым финалом секса... в том, как я беру тебя... нечто, заставляющее меня поверить, будто я в силах покорить весь мир.

Молодой человек недоуменно откинулся назад.

\- Возьми меня, Гарри.

Юноша так и сделал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *4 У. Шекспир, «Гамлет», 1.4 (пер.А.Кронеберг)


	4. Chapter 4

*** 

В конце концов Северус пересмотрел свое решение отказаться от тех зелий, к которым привыкают быстрее всего. Обходясь без успокоительного, он испытывал лишь легкий дискомфорт, и тот исчез через неделю, а вот ночи без снотворного сделали его раздражительным и дерганым, да к тому же обрекли на бессонницу. Побочные эффекты по-прежнему появлялись, хотя зельевар и уменьшал дозу по возможности незаметно.

Лежа в постели без сна, он четко осознавал, что Гарри спит еще меньше. Северус крутился с боку на бок, взбивал подушку, совершал набеги на буфет - выпить пару глотков виски, принимал расслабляющие ванны и читал скучную поэзию – и все в погоне за ускользающим забвением. Порой он часами сетовал на отсутствие Гарри, уверяя себя, что смог бы уснуть, будь тот рядом.

Однажды ранним августовским утром Северус ждал юношу, сидя на диване в полумраке гостиной. Гарри выбрался из камина и тотчас застыл на месте.

\- Люмос, - произнес он, зажигая свечи, и вздрогнул, заметив любовника. - Почему ты сидишь в темноте?

\- Где ты был? Понимаешь ли ты, что не появлялся с полуночи? Восемнадцать проклятых часов – я уже... – Северус отказывался продолжать.

Присев рядом, Гарри опустил голову на плечо партнера.

\- Прости. Я всю ночь не спал, а потом зашел к себе и отрубился. Поверить не могу, что прошло столько времени, - пробормотал юноша. – Извини, Северус. Мне очень стыдно. Я и сам волновался.

Северус фыркнул и сел так, чтобы удобнее было обнимать Гарри за плечи.

\- Где ты гуляешь по ночам?

\- А... здесь, в подземельях. По башням и классным комнатам. Иногда сижу в Большом зале, - молодой человек помолчал, поглаживая ладонью колено Северуса. – Везде гуляю. Везде.

\- Я могу понять то, что ты разговариваешь с замком, но в этих прогулках нет толку. Ты просто устаешь... знаешь ли ты, как похудел? – с упреком спросил Северус.

\- Ну-у, я просто не хочу пропустить какое-нибудь важное место. Если замок настолько сведущ, может, он поймет, что я говорю? Или хотя бы услышит, как стараюсь. Зачем еще мне это делать? – тоном человека, задающего риторический вопрос, спросил он.

Как часто случалось за последнюю неделю, Северус отвел измученного Гарри в постель, приняв на себя роль утешителя и опекуна. Увы, зельевар был почти уверен, что предпочитает обратный порядок вещей.

***

У Северуса хватало времени, чтобы поразмыслить над тем, как нехватка сна влияет на человеческое сознание. Они с Гарри вели с бессонницей сложный разговор – зельевар боролся с ломкой, а юноша бодрствовал, одержимый идеей ночных бесед с замком.

Лежа в постели однажды ночью – Гарри в это время читал за столом - Северус от скуки вспомнил их давнишнюю беседу об Алисе и кролике.

«Бедная Алиса, - подумал он. – Бросилась за кроликом в нору, не думая о том, как выберется назад. О, конечно, время от времени она оглядывалась вокруг и задавалась вопросом, стоит ли беспокоиться, но, как и Гарри, убеждала себя, что ответ – впереди...»

В отличие от Гарри, Алиса никогда не признавалась кролику в любви. Даже подозревая об этом, Северус предпочел бы, чтобы слова остались невысказынными, а теперь они тяжким грузом давили ему на сердце. Ощущение было не из неприятных, но не уходило, напоминая, что Северус теперь в ответе за кого-то помимо себя.

«Ну и пожалуйста», - зевнув, подумал он и повернулся на бок. Похоже, в глубине души Алиса все же любила кролика – это объяснило бы ее поведение, которое разве что леммингу под стать...

Проснувшись, Северус не мог определить, сколько проспал, но понял, что Гарри в постель не приходил.

Натянув халат, зельевар прошел в гостиную, налил себе Гленливета и прислушался к монотонному бормотанию у стола. Приблизившись, Снейп принялся наблюдать, как Гарри яростно строчит по пергаменту.

\- Время тут ни при чем. Проблемы не будет – много ли нам нужно? – спросил Гарри, указав на Северуса пером и, не дожидаясь ответа, вытащил из стопки книгу и принялся листать ее с бешеной скоростью.

\- Много ли нам нужно для чего? – переспросил алхимик, сомневаясь, что в таком состоянии Гарри сможет его услышать.

Гарри отшвырнул книгу, потянулся за другой и ликующе воскликнул:

\- Вот он! – но, доведя пальцем до центра страницы, нахмурился. – Или не он.

\- Кто – он? – всерьез забеспокоившись, спросил Северус, усаживаясь в кресло рядом.

\- Распорядок, - буркнул Гарри, листая уже новую книгу. Северус собирался уже заговорить, когда юноша заорал: - Наконец-то! Это он! Ты понимаешь, что это значит? – он вскинул на зельевара радостно заблестевшие глаза.

\- Нет. Расскажи, - предложил тот, подперев лоб ладонью и устало глядя на юношу.

\- Тут все расписано, - оживленно продолжил раскрасневшийся Гарри. - Я думаю об этом уже несколько дней, а сегодня нашел ключ – ключ к отмене чар и распорядкy этой отмены: с чего начинать и так далее. Разумеется, - мрачнея на глазах, добавил он, - информации о том, как вернуть чары на место, здесь нет.

У Северуса появилось очень нехорошее предчувствие.

\- Что за чары ты отменяешь?

Кажется, Гарри только сейчас осознал, что его партнер находится рядом.

\- Э-э, послушай, Северус, я знаю, что ты скажешь, но это - единственный способ. Раньше так никто не делал, но отмена защитных чар замка, пусть и на короткий отрезок времени - наш шанс вытащить тебя отсюда. В конце концов, это обычные заклинания, и в теории...

\- Ты хочешь снять с замка защиту? – с трудом выдавил Северус. Глубоко вдохнув, он поднялся и опустил ладони на стол. – Совсем спятил? – Гарри поморщился, но зельевар не дал ему вмешаться: - Хогвартс не может остаться без защиты, и точка. Ты вообще сознаешь, что предлагаешь? – не веря услышанному, спросил он. – Они – результат векового строительства; люди на смертном одре завещали замку защиту, воздвигали пласты одушевленных и неодушевленных систем, не говоря уже о ритуалах, добавленных каждым директором, когда-либо возглавлявшим школу, включая меня! –сверкнул глазами зельевар.

\- Но это же всего на пару секунд, - запротестовал Гарри.

\- Помнишь, что мы читали? Об Альфреде Малдуне? Пятнадцатый век?

\- Да, - резко побледнел Гарри, - но ведь он собирался устроить...

\- Не важно, что он намеревался сделать. Мораль ясна: защиту снимать нельзя! Никогда! А если ты попытаешься, последствия будут ужасны!

\- Не будут, если мне помогут, - с вызовом проворчал Гарри, разворачивая к Северусу пергамент. – Посмотри – и увидишь, что в теории это возможно. Надо просто все скоординировать.

Какое-то время Северус тоскливо глядел на бумагу, понимая, сколько сил Гарри вложил в этот проект, заранее обреченный на провал, в безрассудный замысел, который с легкостью может стоить им обоим жизни. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он сжал дрожащие руки юноши своими.

\- Скажи, как ты собираешься заручиться чьей-либо помощью? Чтобы осуществить задуманное, потребуется как минимум двенадцать человек.

Гарри заметно упал духом.

\- Я об этом еще не думал. Пока сосредоточился лишь на том, - он закусил губу, вырвал у зельевара ладони и спрятал в них лицо, поясняя глухо, - сработает ли это вообще.

\- Но ведь ты и спросить ни у кого не можешь! Чем ты объяснишь такую просьбу? Даже если так называемый «Фиделиус» тебя не остановит, любой, к кому ты обратишься, наверняка сочтет тебя безумцем.

Потерев глаза ладонями, Гарри медленно опустил руки.

\- Я министерство никогда ни о чем не просил, - невыразительно заметил он.

\- Гарри... – собрался отговаривать его Северус.

\- Ни о чем. А ведь мог, между прочим, - продолжил Гарри; глаза его горели так ярко, что зельевар вздрогнул. – И сколько всего сделал, а ведь мог сбежать или заявить: «Нет, разбирайтесь без меня». Сам знаешь, что бы тогда получилось, и я знал, вот и остался, и сделал то, что нужно, - по его лицу пробежало облачко. – Думаю, я вправе попросить о чем угодно и не встретить возражений. Они – мои должники; а когда все закончится и ты будешь свободен, они поймут, - юноша с вызовом поднял голову. – Например, скажу, что хочу стать Хранителем замка. Неужели убийца Вольдеморта не достоин этого?

\- Ты же знаешь, что это не буквальная должность, - вздохнул Северус. - Малдун был последним Хранителем, и мы с тобой понимаем, почему. Гарри, - зельевар снова попытался завладеть руками юноши, но был отвергнут и, поджав губы, приготовился сказать самое ужасное, - без веской причины они ни за что не согласятся. И потом, даже если ты ее предоставишь, она все равно нелепа.

Отодвинув кресло, Гарри поднялся. В глазах его плескалась боль. Он кивнул Северусу и направился к камину.

\- То, что мне этого хочется, должно считаться достаточно веской причиной.

Северус не обернулся и миг спустя услыхал оброненный шепотом конечный пункт. Сидя за столом, зельевар смотрел на гору книг и исписанные рукой Гарри бумаги. Долгие часы – нет, дни работы, пьющей силы молодого человека, - и все ради идеи, к которой Северус даже не выказал интереса... и не прервал безумных заблуждений юноши.

Как будто мало того, что один из них балансирует на краю неуравновешенности. Так думал Северус. А теперь и Гарри стал жертвой желания отыскать решение там, где его, как подозревал зельевар, не существует, и отправился воевать с мельницами.

Хотя Северус и не признал бы, что вот-вот впадет в отчаяние, он неожиданно понял, что действительно близок к этому. Пройдя в лабораторию, он выпил не одну, а две дозы снотворного. Вспомнилось время, когда сон был единственным спасением, и сейчас снова хотелось лечь, закрыть глаза и дождаться благословенного забытья.

Лежа в одиночестве посреди двуспальной кровати, Северус прислушивался к тому, как зелье привычно успокаивает расшатанные нервы. «Интересно, - подумал он, - что говорит Гарри, обращаясь к замку?» Потом решил, что вреда от этого нет и, не колеблясь, серьезно произнес:

\- Да, я виновен. Но он – он ничего дурного не сделал. Если хорошенько задуматься, ты перед ним в долгу. Так что разберись с этим, пожалуйста. И спокойной ночи.

*** 

К середине июля, во время одного из визитов к Биннсу, Гарри мог бы догадаться, что ступил на скользкую дорожку. Увы, тогда он этого не видел; в то время он был слишком увлечен своей теорией, чтобы заметить предупреждение об опасности.

\- Я всегда любил Хогвартс, - с чувством поведал Гарри Биннсу. – Я понимаю, что он живой. Серьезно, иначе и быть не может.

\- Вот как? – безучастно осведомился Биннс.

\- Да, мне нравится думать, что, когда здесь никого нет, он может говорить сам с собой. Это было бы здорово.

\- Даже учитывая, что он держит вашего возлюбленного в плену? - смерив его ровным взглядом, поинтересовался Биннс.

\- Ага, даже и так, - склонил набок голову Гарри. – Как вы узнали... о нас?

\- Замок знает, поэтому и я – тоже.

\- А... – поглядел на него Гарри. – Ясно.

Биннс, похоже, обиделся.

\- Я не входил в его покои со дня вашего появления!

Гарри на минуту задумался.

\- А до него, значит, входили? Он говорил, вы никогда...

\- Всего лишь дважды. В первый раз сразу после... несчастного случая; тогда Северус был еще очень болен. Я убедился, что он идет на поправку... – Биннс откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди.

\- Вы помните его студентом, сэр? – полюбопытствовал Гарри.

На лице призрака появилось выражение крайнего недовольства.

\- Я уже много десятков лет преподаю Историю магии, - проворчал он, рассеянно крутя прядь нечесаных волос вокруг тонкого пальца. – Но – да, его я помню.

\- Каким он был?

Биннс улыбнулся, что делал нечасто.

\- Похожим на меня. Тихим и скрытным. Всеми обиженым. И все-таки... впечатлительным. Да, и необыкновенно умным. По моему предмету он был лучшим учеником.

Слова призрака Гарри не удивили.

\- А как преподаватель? – продолжил выспрашивать он.

\- Я никогда не видел, как он ведет уроки, - фыркнул Биннс.

\- Нет, я имел в виду Северуса как коллегу, - исправился Гарри.

Задумавшись на миг, призрак пожал плечами:

\- Безупречен. Он... – Биннс помолчал, выбирая слова, - ...говорил со мной как с равным.

Гарри прекрасно его понимал. К удивлению юноши, следующий вопрос задал Биннс:

\- Северус разделяет вашу одержимость замком?

\- Ну-у, он не то чтобы не спит ночами, но помогает иногда, - признал Гарри.

Растерявшись, Биннс погрозил ему пальцем:

\- Помните, что я говорил. Если хотите добиться успеха, не стоит пытаться обмануть замок или найти у него слабинку. Поверить не могу, что Северус преследует столь бессмысленную цель.

\- Никаких обманов, - заверил его Гарри. – Мы просто изучаем все на эту тему. Знание – сила; так говорит Северус.

Похоже, убедить привидение юноше не удалось. Биннс поджал губы:

\- Многие знания – многие печали.

*** 

Гарри знал, что одержим не только поиском информации. Он взял за привычку бродить по замку глубокой ночью. Ежевечерне укладываясь с Северусом в постель, он почти всегда поднимался час-два спустя, влекомый неясной мыслью. Юноше казалось, нужно обойти весь замок, разговаривая с ним, словно со старым другом, делясь событиями своего дня и жизни в целом, доверяя надежды и мечты, рассказывая о своем любимом и его страданиях.

Его шаги были мягки и ласкали слух, ладони нежно, выразительно касались стен; он шел, ведя рукой по камню. Иногда, остановившись, прижимался к стене и закрывал глаза, ведя с замком безмолвную беседу.

В иной раз юноша бросался на пол, простирая руки, будто молящий о пощаде грешник, что клянется загладить любые провинности.

Конечно, он знал, что Северусу не нравится столь частое отсутствие любовника: алхимик никогда не засыпал до возвращения юноши, а порой даже не ложился, предпочитая варить зелья, читать или думать.

Гарри был так поглощен собой, что изумился, поняв: Северус перестал принимать свои лекарства и теперь страдает от абстинентного синдрома. Все признаки налицо: дрожащие руки, дергающаяся щека, беспокойно подпрыгивающее колено, когда зельевар постукивает каблуком по полу. Неожиданно вспомнилось и другое – отсутствие у Северуса аппетита и растущая неспособность уснуть.

Когда Гарри заговорил с ним об этом, алхимик даже не попытался солгать. Напротив: он принялся защищаться, чем удивил юношу.

\- Для человека, озабоченного моим нежеланием помочь, ты слишком быстро пришел к выводу, что мои действия неверны, - рявкнул Северус.

\- Разве это помогает? Не понимаю, зачем делать это именно сейчас! Ты стал ужасно раздражителен – чуть что, голову готов мне оторвать, и едва спишь по ночам, - теряя терпение, перечислял Гарри.

\- Точь-в-точь как ты, - парировал Снейп.

\- По крайней мере я провожу время с пользой!

\- В самом деле? Шатаясь по пустому замку и разговаривая со стенами? С доспехами танцевать еще не начал? – взглянув Гарри в лицо, Северус смягчился, отвел глаза и сосредоточился на трещине в каминной полке. – Я... сказал глупость. Сам не свой в последнее время... Я знаю, что ты делаешь это ради меня, - мягко завершил он.

\- И себя тоже. Без тебя меня нет, - не тратя слов даром, поправил его Гарри.

Северус резко поднял голову:

\- Жалкие же мы с тобой людишки.

\- Это верно, - серьезно согласился юноша, возвращаясь к чтению. Слова зельевара заставили его прерваться вновь:

\- К твоему сведению, я вижу себя свободным человеком, и в весьма скором времени. Не хочется прослыть наркоманом, представ, наконец, перед миром.

Сдавшись, Гарри поддержал с улыбкой:

\- Вот и правильно!

*** 

Ночью Гарри не сомкнул глаз, что в последнее время отнюдь не было из ряда вон выходящим событием. После обхода замка он вернулся в собственные, почти забытые комнаты, где сел на диван и уставился в пространство. Он не принял душ и не позавтракал, со стыдом думая о Северусе, которому наверняка настолько опротивел, что теперь некоторое время должен держаться на расстоянии.

Они поспорили о замысле Гарри снять с замка защитные чары, и юноша ушел, но сейчас... сейчас-то он наверняка все исправит, пусть и окольными путями.

Когда часы на башне пробили девять, Гарри рывком сорвался с места, промчался по коридору и забарабанил в дверь Биннса. Иногда молодому человеку казалось, что призрак не открывает, хоть и находится у себя; в этот раз Гарри собирался стучать до тех пор, пока дверь не отворится.

Когда Биннс, наконец, появился на пороге, Гарри протиснулся мимо него.

\- Доброе утро, сэр, - обернувшись, он с нетерпением дождался, пока хозяин запрет дверь и проплывет в кресло, послав юноше полный неодобрения взгляд.

\- У меня идея, - сухо сообщил Гарри. Биннс бесстрастно смотрел на него, и молодой человек продолжил: - Я думаю, нужно снять чары защиты.

\- Нет, - немедленно раздалось в ответ. Биннс сел ровнее и вытянул шею, будто аист.

\- Знаю, раньше с этим уже экспериментировали, но сейчас...

\- Нет! – взволнованно повторил Биннс, на этот раз громче.

\- Это сработает. Не все чары, а только наведенные магами. Я обращусь в министерство, - Гарри перевел дух.

\- И что вы им скажете? Какую причину предъявите? – растерялся призрак.

\- Они согласятся, потому что об этом попрошу я.

\- Не согласятся, - возразил Биннс, качая головой.

\- Обязательно! – настойчиво произнес Гарри.

\- Никогда! Ты слышишь, мальчишка? Будь ты хоть Мерлин во плоти, они на это не пойдут! Даже если ты сможешь рассказать им, зачем все это нужно, что на кону стоит жизнь Северуса, они ни за что на свете не позволят снять с замка чары защиты!

Впервые за последнее время Гарри заколебался.

\- Я мог бы и сам попробовать, - упрямо сказал он.

Биннс громко, страшно рассмеялся.

\- Ты силен, но не настолько. Чары сплетены из сложнейших, древних заклинаний и укреплены магией давно умерших волшебников. Было бы чересчур самонадеянно думать, что ты, даже являясь великим Гарри Поттером, сможешь нарушить вековой симбиоз.

Гарри открыл было рот, но передумал огрызаться. Сникнув в кресле, он тяжело вздохнул и потер пальцами лоб.

\- Что говорит обо всем этом Северус? – безучастно спросил Биннс; гнев и насмешка испарились из его голоса.

\- Помимо упоминаний об Альфреде Малдуне? То же, что и вы, - покачал головой Гарри. – Только он на меня не кричит.

\- Поразительное самообладание.

Неожиданно почувствовав себя глупцом и мечтая сбежать, Гарри уставился на собственные ладони, водя пальцем по линии жизни.

\- В вашем возрасте это нелегко принять, но нужно учесть все факты и быть благодарным, - педантично произнес Биннс.

\- Факты? – повторил Гарри, решив пропустить призыв к благодарности мимо ушей.

\- У Северуса есть все необходимое – еда, одежда и убежище. Даже общением он не обделен.

\- Но свободы у него нет, сэр, а должна быть! – яростно вскричал Гарри. – Он ничем не заслужил все это!

\- Нет, но сейчас, возможно, вам стоит сделать шаг назад и подождать.

\- Подождать?! – возмутился юноша.

\- Да, я знаю, что это нелегко, но…

\- Простите, сэр, но мне кажется, он и так уже достаточно ждал, - горько закончил Гарри.

*** 

Юноша, едва сдерживая гнев, шагал по траве. Он собирался направиться к озеру - швырять в воду камни, но в конце концов решил сделать то, чего раньше не делал: обойти замок кругом.

Он брел, понурясь, держась поближе к стенам; стискивал зубы и так крепко сжимал кулаки, что ногти впивались в ладони.

Кое-где из-за каменистой и неровной местности приходилось удаляться от здания, и к тому времени, когда Гарри совершил полный круг, он устал, вспотел и был удручен даже больше, чем во время войны.

Вернувшись к себе, он встал под душ и включил струю посильнее. Перебирая в уме собственные поступки последних недель, молодой человек размышлял о том, как покажется Северусу на глаза, когда настолько сбил возлюбленного с пути.

Северус...

Гарри ощутил легкую панику, сообразив, как надолго оставил зельевара в одиночестве.

Выскочив из-под душа, он быстро вытерся и оделся, поморщившись, когда часы на полке пробили одиннадцать.

«Северус... когда я вчера от него ушел? Близилась полночь... господи! Почти двенадцать часов назад!»

Юноша нервно застегнул пуговицы на рубашке и сел, чтобы обуться. «Как долго, как долго он один! Что, если...»

Отшвырнув кроссовки в сторону, Гарри бросился к камину и закружился в водовороте сети. Краткий путь показался вечностью. Вывалившись в гостиной Северуса, юноша застыл, держась за каминную полку. В комнате было тихо, если не считать тиканья часов. Гарри едва дышал, озираясь по сторонам.

Северуса нигде не было, но...

На журнальном столике у дивана остывала чашка чая, а рядом лежала раскрытая книга.

Гарри кинулся к двери, не замечая, что толкнул стол и расплескал чай. Он уже почти достиг цели, скользя по натертому полу...

\- Гарри!

На звук этого голоса юноша обернулся.

Сзади стоял Северус, облаченный лишь в нижнее белье; одна его щека была чисто выбрита, вторая белела мыльной пеной. В руке он держал одноразовую бритву, а на лице читалось... Сначала там отразилось удивление, но, когда пауза затянулась, зельевар, похоже, понял, чего именно так испугался его любовник, и враз помрачнел, хмурясь.

У Гарри подогнулись колени, а в горле застрял ком, вот-вот грозящий вырваться с рыданием. Он все еще был скован осознанием того, что могло случиться...

Некоторое время Северус, подняв бровь, глядел на него; видя, что юноша молчит, алхимик пожал плечами и направился назад, в ванную.

Позднее, уже лежа в постели, Гарри задумался о том, что произошло дальше. Что превратило его ужас и пришедшее за ним неожиданное успокоение в неудержимую ярость, которую нельзя было обуздать, да и не хотелось? Он пришел к выводу, что его поступки - следствие гнева, которым молодой человек пылал уже несколько недель. Злило все: замок, Северус, Биннс, чары защиты, а потом добавилась последняя капля – мысль о том, что по вине юноши зельевар снова вышел за дверь... Узнать, что Северус жив, здоров и занят столь повседневным занятием, как бритье... а Гарри в это время представлял его...

В несколько прыжков юноша пересек комнату; звук его шагов заставил Северуса обернуться – и как раз в этот момент Гарри грубо схватил его за плечи и тряхнул. Взмахнув руками, Северус уронил бритву и позволил любовнику оттеснить его к дивану.

\- Я думал, ты умер, - пробормотал молодой человек.

Глядя ему в глаза, Северус завел руки назад и оперся о спинку дивана.

\- Ты ошибся, - спокойно ответил он.

Невозмутимость и хладнокровие Северуса стали последней каплей; Гарри показалось, что он слышит слабый звон, с которым рвется нить его самообладания.

Сжав лицо Северуса ладонями, молодой человек привлек любовника в поцелуй. Их рты столкнулись непривычно грубо, языки сплелись, впитывая кисловатый вкус пены для бритья. Северус держался за спинку дивана, выгибаясь назад, а Гарри все теснил его, целуя так, словно бросался в битву, больно прикусывая и вылизывая с силой.

Северус не стал сопротивляться, когда юноша отстранился – лишь настолько, чтобы развернуть зельевара на месте - и почти жестоко нагнул Снейпа над диваном, одной рукой сдирая с него трусы, а другой собирая с лица остатки мыльной пены.

Размазав ее по своему члену, Гарри надавил Северусу на плечи и раздвинул ноги толчком колена. Подобрав нужный угол, юноша что есть силы всадил член между покрытых редкими волосками ягодиц любовника и резко толкнулся вперед, едва не перелетев вместе с Северусом через диван.

\- Господи, Гарри...

Тот не ответил, но отодвинулся, обхватив рукой грудь Северуса, и впился зубами в округлость плеча, не переставая двигаться. Зельевар шипел, но не жаловался, лишь сдавил пальцами бедра юноши и почти нечеловеческим усилием притянул его к себе, да так крепко, что у Гарри почти не осталось возможности двигаться.

Молодой человек методично сгибал и распрямлял ноги, с каждым движением входя все глубже, пока не прижался лицом к взмокшей от пота спине алхимика. Держался за его плечи отчаянно, расцарапывая ногтями ключицы, и кончал длинными, судорожными рывками, с каждым приподнимаясь на цыпочки.

Он все еще конвульсивно цеплялся за Северуса, когда тот отодвинулся от дивана. В каком-то тумане промелькнула мысль о том, что это ужасно – не удовлетворить партнера, Гарри никогда об этом не забывал, но сейчас лишь обнимал любимого за шею, как ребенок – мать, и краем уха отмечал ритмичные движения и стоны, покуда Северус довершал начатое юношей.

Как будто в смазанной, замедленной съемке Снейп повернулся и обхватил Гарри руками. Миг молодому человеку казалось, что совет Биннса не так уж плох, что они смогут и впредь жить, как жили... но тут он поднял голову и встретился с Северусом взглядом.

Такой пронзительный его взгляд... такой теплый... такой всезнающий. Чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым, Гарри сообразил, что открыл свои самые сокровенные мысли. Он стал было сползать на пол, но Северус потянул его в душ.

Пока зельевар помогал ему вытереться, Гарри спросил:

\- Что со мной происходит?

\- Ты скорбишь, - без запинки ответил Северус.

\- Скорблю...

\- Да, ты потерял нечто ценное. Сначала отрицал это, потом рассердился. Попытался придумать способ все исправить, но не нашел – твой план задействовать министерство в снятии чар защиты нереален.

\- Ох, - выдохнул Гарри. Он увидел, что Северус отбрасывает полотенце в угол, и повернулся к любовнику лицом: - И что же дальше? Что мы будем делать? – спросил он, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть отчаяние.

Северус медленно улыбнулся.

\- Разумеется, пойдем в постель.

\- Но ведь сейчас только полдень, - возразил юноша, почти готовый улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Когда это время служило нам препятствием? – сухо поинтересовался Северус, взяв любовника за руку.

Гарри обнаружил, как приятно, когда кто-то другой берет инициативу на себя. Ему уже много недель казалось, будто он в одиночку завоевывает мир. Физическая усталость подтачивала намерение выговориться и не засыпать сразу, и юноша не стал терять время, повыше натянув одеяло и приникнув спиной к груди Снейпа.

\- Северус... Прости меня, - забормотал он и улыбнулся, когда пальцы любимого скользнули по животу и сжали сосок.

\- Нечего прощать. Ты был сам не свой. Мы оба не подарки, когда сердимся.

\- Нет, я не об этом. То есть и об этом тоже...

\- А о чем? – выдохнул ему на ухо Северус.

\- Прости, что не смог найти выход.

\- Ш-ш. Не помню, чтобы тебе это поручалось.

\- Я должен был попытаться, Северус. Обязательно должен был попытаться.

\- Я знаю.

Образовавшаяся пауза так затянулась, что Гарри был уверен: Северус уже спит, но знал, что сам не успокоится, пока не спросит:

\- Что же мы теперь будем делать?

И Северус сразу же отозвался:

\- Что-нибудь придумаем.

*** 

За две недели до начала занятий Гарри пришлось признать: у него депрессия. Причин для нее было множество. На первом месте – мысль о том, что новый учебный год вот-вот начнется, а они до сих пор торчат тут. На втором – что скоро все его дни заполнятся уроками, проверкой домашних работ и соперничающими за его внимание учениками. Далее – что времени, которое можно будет уделять Северусу и решению его задачи, окажется еще меньше.

Его любимый сдался и снова начал варить зелья, хоть Гарри толком и не понимал, зачем. С некоторых пор алхимик вел себя странно – не нервничал, слава богу, но выглядел слишком довольным жизнью и говорил с неизменной услужливостью, хоть и суховато, ничем не напоминая прежнего Северуса Снейпа. Он взял за привычку отдыхать днем, пока Гарри читал или размышлял в гостиной. Потом мужчины ужинали, снова немного читали, и Северус уходил в постель, оставляя юношу наедине с его думами.

Сексом они не занимались с того самого дня, когда Гарри будто с цепи сорвался. Пытались, и Северус вроде бы содействовал, но вскоре стало ясно, что ни у одного, ни у другого к этому не лежит душа, и они перестали, отодвигаясь как можно дальше и не в силах смотреть друг другу в глаза.

Однажды вечером, после того как Северус пожелал Гарри спокойной ночи, юноша все понял.

После долгих недель разрозненности они наконец-то шагали нога в ногу: депрессия была у обоих.

*** 

Несколько дней спустя в их жизни появилось очередное препятствие – вернулась Минерва. Гарри сидел у себя, пытаясь разобраться в конспектах на будущий год, когда в дверь постучали.

\- Вы когда вернулись? – спросил он, убирая с кресла бумаги, чтобы дать директрисе возможность сесть.

\- Два дня назад. Почему ты не обедаешь в Большом зале? – многозначительно поинтересовалась та.

\- Я только вчера вечером приехал. Проснулся уже заполдень, - пояснил юноша, садясь в кресло напротив. Теперь лгать ей почему-то стало намного легче. Гарри уже собирался воспользоваться этим интригующим поворотом дел, когда женщина снова заговорила:

\- Могу я узнать, где ты был? Хагрид говорит, что вы уже несколько недель не виделись. А Гермиона рассказала, что ты уехал от них раньше, чем они собирались тебя отпустить.

\- Ну-у... долго рассказывать. Я... жил у друга, - Гарри торжествующе отметил, что не соврал, потом представил себя с Северусом in flagrante delicto* и безудержно покраснел.

\- Вот как, - Минерва тоже залилась румянцем и на секунду отвела глаза. – А как здоровье? У тебя круги под глазами, а еще... ты что, похудел?

\- А... ну... мы с другом... не высыпались, наверное.

Минерва взволнованно махнула рукой:

\- Не мое дело, - поднявшись, она расправила мантию. – И все-таки не пропадай. Буду ждать тебя каждый день как минимум к ужину.

Гарри тоже встал.

\- Сегодня приду. Но потом мне снова придется уехать, - дальнейших объяснений он не предоставил, давно смекнув, что чем многослойнее ложь, тем легче попасть в ее силки.

Минерва с довольным видом похлопала его по руке.

\- Прекрасно. Я тоже скоро уезжаю. Ты в Лондон?

\- Скорее всего, - Гарри снова ощутил острое чувство вины: ему не слишком нравилось обманывать директрису.

Неожиданно до смерти захотелось взвыть. Два последних года его жизни были ложью. Он запутывал следы, выдумывал отношения и связи, изобретал хобби и болезни, даже опустился до фальшиво-дружеского общения с преподавателем маггловедения. Он лгал всем и везде, изображая человека, отнюдь не похожего на того, кем являлся на самом деле – нервного, задумчивого одиночку. И никто не усомнился... но ведь именно этого Гарри и добивался. Будь успех не столь важен, сейчас юноша загрустил бы оттого, как легко ему удалось осуществить свой план.

Никто не знал; ни один человек ничего не заподозрил. Он стал Гарри Поттером-интровертом, страдающим, если верить слухам, повышенной беспокойностью и легкой агорафобией; кое-кто полагал, что он пишет мемуары, остальным казалось: борьба со злом сделала юношу эксцентричным, непохожим на других. Нельзя сказать, что Гарри часто лгал о себе на людях, но он был достаточно умен, чтобы понимать: в его случае пустить толпу по неверному пути касательно деталей его личной жизни – необходимость.

Пускание пыли в глаза никогда не достигало более эффективного результата.

*** 

Неделя заканчивалась, а Гарри с Северусом, будто по какому-то негласному договору, ни словом больше не касались их «проблемы». Гарри обнаружил, что с нетерпением ждет начала семестра – чего угодно, лишь бы разбить монотонность их тоскливых дней, от которых оба неимоверно уставали. Юноша уже с трудом мог вспомнить, как всего два месяца назад, после первой встречи с Биннсом, был преисполнен надежды на то, что в сентябре Северус займет свое законное место за преподавательским столом.

Гарри понял: он боится – боится того, что означает эта усталость. Как и Северус когда-то, молодой человек примирился с противником, которого не мог даже увидеть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы победить. Он с сарказмом думал, как, проснувшись однажды утром, сядет в постели и решит, что теперь тоже является пленником и не видит повода одеваться или жить полноценной жизнью – такой, где никто на самом деле не знает, кто он, что ему важно и кого он любит.

Застыв на месте, юноша представил себе иную версию реальности – в этой он просто исчез бы из магического мира. Интересно, что бы тогда случилось... Тут он тряхнул головой и отправился одеваться, стараясь не обращать внимания на покрывшиеся гусиной кожей руки.

*** 

Оба расклеились; в их общении появились неловкие паузы, которых не было с тех пор, как Гарри впервые переехал в подземелья. Возможно, именно поэтому юноша нашел легкомысленную беседу одного из вечеров такой трогательной. Они читали, потом Северус отложил книгу и вскользь упомянул, что у него наконец-то закончились два ингредиента, пополнить запасы которых будет непросто: пепел феникса и слезы дракона.

\- Фокс был настоящей золотой жилой, - посетовал Северус.

\- Ага, точно, - согласился Гарри. – Зато драконьи слезы Чарли наверняка сможет тебе достать.

\- Я бы не был так в этом уверен. Представляешь, как их добывают? В любом случае, как ты объяснишь их необходимость?

\- Гм, вряд ли он поверит, если я скажу, что держу Северуса Снейпа в заложниках и втридорога продаю сваренные им зелья?

\- Это так похоже на правду, что ты не выдавишь и слова, - проворчал Северус.

Некоторое время, пока Гарри обдумывал, что скажет Чарли, они просидели в уютной тишине. Мысли юноши полнились мифическими существами, и он не заметил, что улыбается, пока Северус не сказал:

\- Ну, говори. Все как есть. Не так уж много вещей вызывают у тебя улыбку в последнее время. Поделись – я уверен, ты все равно смеешься надо мной.

\- Вовсе нет, - покачал головой Гарри. Я просто подумал... – он лукаво прищурился, глядя на Северуса. – Глупо, конечно, но ты сам спросил, так что не дразнись потом.

\- О, ради всего святого, Гарри. Когда я в последний раз принижал твои достоинства? – хмыкнул Северус.

Потерев большим пальцем нижнюю губу, юноша припомнил:

\- Во вторник. Когда я спросил, съедобны ли яйца пикси.

\- Скажешь тоже. Вопрос-то был дурацкий, - фыркнул Северус, но тут же улыбнулся. – Хорошо, я обещаю. Говори.

Гарри не поверил, но сдался:

\- Мне просто интересно: будь у тебя выбор, кем бы ты стал - драконом или фениксом?

Улыбка Северуса погасла.

\- Абсолютно резонный вопрос. Нужно его как следует обдумать.

\- Пожалуйста, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Насчет себя я уже решил, но могу и подождать, - подняв книгу, юноша продолжил чтение, но не осилил и абзаца, как зельевар кашлянул.

\- Уже выбрал. Начинать?

Кивнув, Гарри отложил томик.

\- Я весь внимание.

\- В таком случае я предпочел бы стать фениксом. Схожесть налицо, не находишь? Раз за разом проживаю одну и ту же жизнь, и никакого прогресса. Но, - в глазах его появилось мечтательное выражение, - меня всякий раз притягивает потенциальная возможность начать заново и стереть прежние ошибки, - тихо закончил он и взглянул на Гарри.

\- Ловко подмечено, - вполголоса заметил юноша. – А еще ты был бы целителем.

\- А также недурным певцом, - улыбнулся Северус и кивнул Гарри. – Твоя очередь.

\- Я люблю летать, и оба – и дракон, и феникс – это умеют, но, учитывая обстоятельства, я выберу дракона-завоевателя: настолько непобедимого, что совершенные им проступки не заслуживают порицания, - Гарри рассмеялся, когда Северус возвел очи горе, но продолжил серьезно: - И никакой замок не встал бы на моем пути. Я бы сравнял его с землей грозным ревом и огненным дыханьем, - юноша тряхнул головой, размышляя. – Вытащил бы тебя отсюда в считанные минуты.

\- Мой герой, - торжественно провозгласил Северус, глядя на возлюбленного так пристально, что Гарри отвел глаза и снова засмеялся.

\- В общем, если бы да кабы, мечтать не вредно, - пошутил он.

\- Все равно ты мой герой, - возразил Северус, вновь принимаясь за чтение.

*** 

\- Ты слишком много спишь, - проныл Гарри.

\- Я в порядке, - раздраженно ответил Северус.

\- Ты меня пугаешь, - сообщил юноша, сжимая плечо любовника под одеялом.

Северус оттолкнул его руку и приподнялся, опершись на локоть:

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? Когда я не принимаю зелья, ты недоволен, потому что я мало сплю. Если же я их принимаю, то сплю постоянно.

Гарри не ответил. Он знал, что происходит... с ними обоими. Каждого мучило отсутствие конкретной цели; тяготила вероятность, что таковая не отыщется до конца их дней.

Смягчившись, Северус сжал ладонь юноши.

\- Однажды ты спросил, что я делал целый год до твоего появления.

Гарри с любопытством поднял глаза, но выражение лица зельевара говорило о том, что ответа юноше лучше не слышать.

\- То же, что и сейчас, - просто сказал Северус.

Гарри безмолвно кивнул. Он был прав, предпочитая не знать этого.

*** 

За неделю до начала занятий Гарри все так же бродил по замку – в основном после полуночи, но впервые делал это по привычке, не веря в то, что его действия изменят положение вещей хоть на йоту.

Шагая, он сокрушался о собственном бессилии; недели исследований – впустую. Все ночные блуждания в надежде переубедить существо, которого он не видел, оказались глупостью: не было никаких доказательств тому, что его слушали. Юноша лишь зря тратил время долгими ночами, когда мерил этажи замка шагами, прикасаясь к стенам и шепча свои мольбы.

Неожиданно бремя всех бессонных ночей навалилось на плечи, и Гарри застыл посреди коридора. Стоял молча, глядя на мерцающий свет факелов, прислушиваясь к неспешному, ровному биению своего сердца.

Развернувшись, Гарри словно во сне вернулся в подземелья, огромным усилием заставляя себя переставлять ноги. Он устал – нет, он смертельно устал, и все, чего хотелось, это раздеться, забраться в постель и остаться там навеки.

С каждым шагом идти становилось тяжелее; в голове стоял туман, но сердце стучало, толкая к единственному успокоению: к Северусу, который мог лечь рядом и согреть своим теплом.

Знакомый запах и холодок подземелий, звук дыхания спящего любовника придал сил. Гарри тихо сбросил одежду и ловко влез под одеяло. Северус повернулся к стене, так что юноша видел лишь очертания плеча и руки, да впадинку на месте талии.

У Гарри свело дыхание при одной мысли о двойственности, в которой заключалась его жизнь.

У него было прошлое – пусть и краткое, - в котором он сослужил магическому миру определенную службу и являлся продуктивным членом общества, где мог выходить в мир за Хогвартсом и подниматься по социальной лестнице, но, если говорить начистоту, никогда не сделал бы этого, потому что сокровище его хранилось в этих стенах.

У него имелось настоящее – ограниченное ненаходимыми барьерами, где он просыпался по утрам и засыпал ближе к ночи, где мог быть собой, не боясь суждений, где единственным, что от него ожидалось, являлось самое его присутствие, улыбка, прикосновение, где он полюбил и в ответ познал если не любовь, то привязанность.

Юноша думал о том, что станет делать, во что превратится его жизнь, если придется выбрать одно из двух или, того хуже, если выбора не останется. Сглотнув вставший поперек горла ком, Гарри подавил готовые вырваться наружу эмоции, но слез сдержать не смог.

Потянувшись, он провел рукой по щеке Северуса и вздрогнул, когда любимый поймал его ладонь. Прижав Гарри к себе, зельевар поднял голову и поцеловал юношу.

Гарри замер.

Погладив его по лицу от ресниц до подбородка, Северус собрал влагу кончиками пальцев и прошептал прямо в губы:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Гарри не был уверен, что сможет заговорить, и лишь отстранился, держа партнера за кисть. Крепко сжав ее, он подождал, пока не убедился, что голос не будет дрожать:

\- Никогда не думал, что услышу от тебя эти слова, - пробормотал он.

Какое-то время Северус молчал, потом пригладил волосы на виске юноши.

\- Какие еще слова?

*** 

На следующее утро завтрак прошел в гнетущей обстановке; мужчины выглядели печальнее обычного.

\- Какие у тебя планы? – рассеянно помешивая в чашке чай, поинтересовался Гарри.

Северус с недоумением поднял голову.

\- На сегодня, - уточнил Гарри.

\- А, - Северус взглянул на дверь лаборатории, потом пожал плечами. – Варить нечего. Почитаю, пожалуй. Только еще не знаю, что, - он сел и уставился в никуда, безжизненно уронив руки на стол.

Ни один из них не прикоснулся к еде и не сказал больше ни слова.

*** 

После в равной степени тоскливого обеда Северус вежливо извинился и отправился в постель – вздремнуть.

Гарри намеревался составить план занятий, но не мог сосредоточиться; мысль терялась за долю секунды, исчезала, пока он переводил взгляд с книги на пергамент. Отодвинув стул, юноша поднялся, сунул руки в карманы и прошел в спальню.

Некоторое время он стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и наблюдал за спящим Северусом. Гарри не впервые заметил, как похудел его любимый; щеки его глубоко впали, вокруг глаз залегли темные круги, а волосы потеряли блеск. Худые руки беспокойно двигались по одеялу; даже сейчас, во сне, Северус не знал покоя.

Потянувшись, Гарри закрыл дверь, повернулся и зашагал к покоям Биннса.

*** 

\- Я знаю, вы считаете, что нужно просто подождать, но говорю вам, сэр, долго он не протянет. Не уверен, зелья ли здесь виной; видит бог, у него достаточно причин для того, чтобы впасть в депрессию... Он все время спит и почти не ест, - Гарри умышленно не поведал о том, что большая часть упомянутого могла описать и его состояние.

\- Я в отчаянии, профессор. Ума не приложу, что делать. А делать что-то надо. Господи, - он умолк на минуту, растирая виски костяшками пальцев, - хотите знать, как далеко все зашло? Только вчера вечером... – юноша вовремя осекся и продолжил осторожнее, - только вчера он сказал, что я – его герой. Северус Снейп сказал такое Гарри Поттеру. Куда катится мир?

Биннс помолчал, потом задумчиво проговорил:

\- Странно, что, учитывая его ситуацию, Северус думает именно так.

\- Странно – не то слово, - фыркнул Гарри, но тот же опомнился: - Что именно вы имеете в виду, говоря это?

\- Он назвал вас своим героем. Помните, я упоминал, что замок тоже видит в вас своего чемпиона? – призрак покивал, видя, что юноша усаживается ровнее, вслушиваясь в его слова. – Это и странно: что две... противоборствующие персоны называют героем одного и того же человека. Не так ли? – Биннс резко наклонился к Гарри. – Несмотря на мои слова – о том, что у вас нет иного выбора, кроме ожидания, - возможно, вы сторгуетесь с замком. Ведь у вас есть то, что он считает ценным.

Гарри медленно поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Биннсом.

\- Есть я, - понял он.

Биннс хмуро кивнул.

\- Но как? – спросил молодой человек, лихорадочно обдумывая варианты действий.

Биннс ответил тихо и напряженно:

\- Используя в качестве оружия то, что он понимает: угрозу.

*** 

В тот вечер они играли в шахматы. Северус разбил Гарри наголову в рекордно короткое время: за тридцать четыре минуты юноша остался с тремя фигурами на доске, после чего зельевар с довольным видом изогнул губы в усмешке и убрал набор в футляр.

Гарри поднялся и осмотрел комнату, припоминая все, что собирался сделать. Он понимал рискованность своего плана: не было никакой уверенности, что эти три года замок хранит воспоминания о созданной им проблеме. Но, глядя на Северуса, юноша знал, что жребий брошен, и выбора нет: как и положено герою, он должен сражаться за жизнь того, кого любит.

В ту же минуту на него нахлынула такая мощная волна страха, что едва не подкосились колени. Ужас был абсолютно душераздирающим: что случится с Северусом, если он, его единственная опора, не вернется?

\- Гарри? – обеспокоенно позвал его зельевар.

Не в силах посмотреть на любовника, юноша кивнул головой на дверь.

\- В общем... мне тут кое-что надо сделать, - увиливать было бесполезно, и он встретился с Северусом взглядом.

Тот неторопливо поднялся и так пристально поглядел на Гарри, что у молодого человека появилось мимолетное желание воспользоваться окклюменцией.

\- Что ж, буду ждать, - внезапно алхимик опустил тяжелую ладонь юноше на затылок и притянул в сокрушающий поцелуй, от которого обоих бросило в жар, ясно говорящий все то, что ни один, ни другой не могли выразить словами.

Прижимаясь к щеке любимого, Гарри прошептал:

\- Обещай мне: что бы ни случилось, ты не станешь выходить наружу.

Северус опустил руки и пронзительно поглядел на партнера:

\- Ты ведь в курсе, что на свете есть вещи страшнее смерти?

\- Да, - согласился Гарри.

\- Значит, сможешь понять, почему я не в силах дать такого обещания.

*** 

В конечном итоге Гарри пришлось признать, что в тот день от Биннса было больше пользы, чем за все предыдущие недели, когда юноша часами просиживал, ловя обрывки информации, способной помочь ему переубедить замок или решить проблему Северуса иным способом.

Биннс молниеносно заслужил уважение Гарри, посоветовав ему не только время и место встречи, но и разъяснив, как себя вести, а также снабдив молодого человека именем собеседника.

Юноша забежал к себе и нацарапал записку, хитро улыбаясь и зная, что, случись кому ее прочитать, большого толку не будет, поскольку объяснить, что именно он предпримет, и ради кого, Гарри не мог.

Он уже готовился выйти за дверь, когда в голову пришла идея; вернувшись к платяному шкафу, Гарри вытащил парадную мантию и быстро надел ее, грустно улыбаясь мысли о том, как оптимистично Северус сделал то же самое, собираясь навстречу неизвестности.

Разумеется, за собственную жизнь Гарри не опасался, хотя что-нибудь ужасное вполне могло произойти. В худшем случае он тоже застрянет в каком-то застенке, который и Биннсу не разыскать. Нет, юноша боялся потерпеть поражение и таким образом обречь на провал и Северуса.

Гарри прекрасно сознавал иронию того, что ему снова придется сразиться с врагом-исполином в Большом зале – месте, где он ребенком впервые был представлен Хогвартсу, где приобрел столько добрых воспоминаний и где всего три года назад встретился с бывшим учеником, ставшим Темным лордом, в битве не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Гарри знал, что в замке, кроме него, Северуса и Биннса, находятся только Сивилла и эльфы. Часы на башне пробили десять, когда юноша ступил с лестницы и бесстрашно пересек главный коридор, направляясь к дверям. Распахнув их, молодой человек проскользнул в зал, и тяжелые створки сомкнулись за ним.

Потолок был зачарован под летнее небо, усеянное звездами; в большие сводчатые окна, по четыре с каждой стороны зала, лился лунный свет. Помимо него единственным освещением служили факелы, что мерцали на стенах под вымпелами факультетов.

Преподавательский стол стоял на другом конце зала, в центре, а над ним с покатого потолка у самой стены свисал герб Хогвартса. Гарри посмотрел на него издалека и медленно потянул из кармана палочку, стараясь направлять ее в другую сторону.

Гарри плохо видел герб, но знал, что размерами тот много больше, чем кажется. Как сочетание эмблем четырех домов, он изображал их символы, соединяющиеся в центре витиеватой буквой «Х»; ниже располагался девиз 'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus'. Сколько времени он думал, что у Создателей неплохое чувство юмора, а на самом деле они действительно имели в виду темперамент замка... Вот уж метко подмечено: не будите спящего дракона!

Гарри остановился, миновав столы учеников. До учительского стола оставалось чуть больше пяти метров. Медленно покружившись на месте, юноша убедился, что вокруг ни души, встал поудобнее, поднял палочку и направил ее на герб. Зажмурившись, Гарри повторил слова, сказанные ему Биннсом утром – сразу после того, как тот сообщил, что юноше надлежит явиться в Большой зал к 2десяти.

Открыв глаза, молодой человек поднял палочку над головой и отработанным жестом опустил руку, резко замерев, когда острие остановилось напротив герба.

\- Caer chyda calon! – выкрикнул Гарри, и из палочки в тот же миг, к его удивлению, потянулась белая лента света. Юноша остался на месте, изумленно глядя, как герб вздрагивает, скрипит и оседает на пол, а потом, секунду простояв вертикально, с грохотом валится вперед. От удара преподавательский стол раскололся надвое, и два одинаковых столба пыли взметнулись в воздух по обе стороны от груды обломков.

«Гм, кто бы мог подумать?» - сказал себе Гарри, медленно опуская палочку, но тут его внимание привлекло то место на стене, где минуту назад висел герб.

Все началось с бело-золотой дымки, сгустившейся до огненно-оранжевого, стремительно растущего силуэта, словно повторявшего форму упавшего герба. Появился гриффиндорский лев, потом хаффлпаффский барсук, от которого буква «X» изогнулась, за ними орел Равенкло и слизеринская змея; все четверо держались в рамках очертаний герба. Гарри увидел неторопливо проступившие слова девиза – прописные буквы, извивающиеся, будто живые.

Живые. Но ведь они и были живыми, не так ли?

«Что же мне теперь делать?» - думал он, завороженно разглядывая герб. Может, заговорить? Или, раз уж иметь дело приходится с древним созданием, подождать, пока к нему обратятся? Спросить у Биннса Гарри не подумал, а тот ни словом не обмолвился о том, как поступить... сказал лишь: то, что должно случиться, случится. Юноша не сомневался - произошедшее сейчас дало ему то, чего он добивался все лето: шанс доказать свою правоту.

Пока он неотрывно смотрел на герб, по залу промчался ветер, взметнув полы мантии Гарри, и юноша, подняв глаза, заметил, что факелы на стенах погасли. Резкое шипение заставило его обернуться к дверям.

К его неподдельному изумлению, из герба полилось жидкое пламя – сначала тонкими струйками, потом все гуще и сильнее, забрызгивая оставшиеся обломки преподавательского стола. Гарри вытянул шею, чтобы лучше видеть, но ему мешали плохое освещение и изломанные доски. Очертания герба истончились; магический огонь тек долгими, переливающимися ручьями, но от того места, где он бурлил, исходил лишь тусклый, мягкий свет.

Стена, которую раньше закрывал герб, неожиданно погрузилась во тьму. Гарри заморгал, силясь что-либо разглядеть. Разлившийся впереди огонь издавал слабое свечение, и молодой человек уже шагнул было вперед, когда свет поднялся над полом, и бесформенная огненная масса, дрожа и переливаясь, на мгновение повисла в воздухе, а потом двинулась навстречу юноше.

Гарри держал руки по швам, сжимал в одной из них палочку, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, чтобы не отступить, и наблюдая, как масса зависает над сломанным столом, принимая более ясные очертания, а потом приближается к молодому человеку. Неожиданно фигура дала трещины по бокам, потом снизу, подплыла еще ближе и остановилась в трех метрах от Гарри.

Раздался еле слышный шепот, не громче вздоха, а масса все изменяла черты. Теперь Гарри видел, что она приняла подобие тела – выше любого человека, с неестественного прямыми, безобразными руками и ногами и головой, заросшей шокирующей взор гривой. В это же время факелы снова запылали, и юноша смог лучше разглядеть то, что медленно возрождалось к жизни в Хогвартсе.

Вздрогнув, Гарри осознал, что стоит перед ним, и не сдержал изумленного вздоха, когда существо открыло глаза... но из глазниц лились два луча света, пронизывающие тьму, словно ослепительные стрелы, к счастью, направленные поверх головы юноши.

«Разве такое возможно? Этого не может быть... сколько лет прошло, а я ничего не подозревал!»

\- Вы, - хрипло произнес Гарри, позабыв, что собирался позволить... ему заговорить первым. – Почему вы ничего мне не сказали? Все это время именно вы... – выдавил он, так крепко сжимая палочку, что побелели пальцы.

Биннс... или тот, кто, по суждению Гарри, являлся Биннсом, медленно покачал головой.

\- Мы не Катберт Биннс, - сказал он низким голосом, свитым из стройных мелодий, и Гарри показалось, что существо почти поет. Точнее, говорит нараспев, будто молитву читает. Юноша молчал, расценив, что сейчас самое время придержать язык.

Видение мельком взглянуло на Гарри, почти ослепив льющимся из глазниц светом, потом уставилось куда-то поверх левого плеча юноши. Вздохнуло – будто из насоса выдавили весь воздух.

\- Мы – замок.

Сердце Гарри дрогнуло.

\- А где же Биннс? Вы в него вселились?

Покачав головой, явление пояснило:

\- Нет, Биннс – временный сосуд. Он ни о чем не подозревает. Нам уже много лет не требовалось... тело.

\- Значит, когда вам нужно тело, вы используете Биннса, у которого на самом-то деле тела нет, - пытаясь разобраться с этой загадкой, повторил Гарри.

Не-Биннс поморщился, и юноша предположил, что замок пытается улыбнуться.

\- Это сложно объяснить словами. Биннс дает нам голос, способность общаться со смертными магами вроде тебя. Взамен он получил то, чего искал, - на этот счет других деталей не последовало.

Гарри почувствовал, что больше не боится, хотя по-прежнему держал палочку наготове.

\- Похоже, для вас эта сделка повыгоднее, - протянул он.

\- До Биннса был другой. Всегда найдется кто-нибудь, - отозвался замок.

Глядя на него, Гарри решил не терять времени зря. Он прождал два года, и больше не собирался.

\- Повезло вам, как я погляжу. Только я сюда не для разговоров пришел.

Замок не ответил, и юноша расценил это как позволение продолжить. Он давно обдумал все, что скажет, появись такая возможность; много месяцев крутил в голове каждую фразу, днем и ночью мечтал об этой самой минуте. Нужно быть искренним и благоразумным, говорить с уважением, но твердо. Раз уж, если верить Биннсу, и Северус, и замок считают Гарри своим чемпионом, можно предположить, что Хогвартс отнесется к нему с должным уважением, или хотя бы выслушает.

\- Вы знаете, кто я? – просто спросил он.

\- Ты Гарри Поттер, сын Джеймса. Ты избавил нас от угрозы в лице темного мага.

\- Верно, - кивнул Гарри. – Три года назад.

\- Для нас год – что день, а день – что год.

«Замечательно. Сфинкс хренов».

\- Ну-у, ладно, это я понимаю, вам все-таки за тысячу, - согласился Гарри. – Мы видим время иначе.

\- Это правда.

Гарри почувствовал, что теряется.

\- Знаете... я люблю... – он не смог сказать «вас» и вместо этого нашелся: - ... этот замок. С того самого дня, как впервые его увидел. Я сделаю все, чтобы уберечь его, и понимаю, почему вы тоже готовы на многое ради безопасности.

\- Мы признаем свой долг перед тобой; дважды ты спас замок от разрушения.

\- Дважды? – переспросил Гарри.

\- Ты одолел то, что проживало в Тайной комнате, когда был еще мальчиком. Одно его присутствие угрожало нашему спокойствию.

\- А, - это лишь могло пойти Гарри на пользу. – Да, точно. Но мне тогда помогали.

Замок молчал, неотрывно глядя чуть правее Гарри своими лучистыми глазами.

Юноша принял решение говорить прямо.

\- Три года назад вы изменили курс портключа Северуса Снейпа и заперли его в ненаходимом месте. Я здесь, чтобы попросить вас выпустить его. Мы поговорили с Биннсом, и он понимает, почему вы так поступили, но, при всем моем уважении, я искренне надеюсь, что смогу объяснить, в чем вы не правы.

Замок помолчал еще немного, затем отвел глаза:

\- Северус Снейп поклялся замку в верности, и неоднократно нарушил эту клятву. Нас нелегко разгневать; он позволил своим подчиненным причинить нам непоправимый вред – и замку, и укрывающимся в нем ученикам. В тяжелый час директор нарушил свой долг, оставив тебя и тех, кто не обладал твоей силой, сражаться, как должен был сражаться сам.

Гарри знал, что заставить замок понять будет непросто.

\- Я вижу, почему вы так думаете, но все произошло иначе. Видите ли, он делал так потому, что иначе не смог бы помочь мне позднее. Он был шпионом и совершал проступки, чтобы казаться плохим, а на самом деле продолжал шпионить и помогать мне.

Замок покачал головой:

\- Он не помогал; замку нанесли повреждения, а студенты и прочие погибли. Мы редко порицаем людей, но когда человек не справляется с ответственной должностью, замок должен защищаться сам. Мы обязаны поступать в лучших интересах замка.

\- Разве это верно и на сегодняшний день? – настаивал Гарри. – Угрозы больше нет. Замок восстановлен. Не так ли?

\- Так. Но этому человеку нельзя доверять. Мы не позволим ему снова причинить вред ни замку, ни его обитателям, особенно учитывая, как мало времени прошло со дня его предательства.

Гарри потоптался на месте, понимая, что у него ничего не получается. Биннс был прав: кроме базовых мыслей и простейших действий Хогвартс мало что понимал. Потому так и злило то, что он вышел за рамки дозволенного и вмешался в сложную ситуацию Северуса. Шансов на победу было мало, но Гарри считал своим долгом попытаться урезонить замок.

\- Вы должны понять. В мире есть не только белое и черное, каменное и деревянное. Иногда все гораздо сложнее, и на самом деле происходит иначе, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Говорите, замок считает меня своим чемпионом? – уточнил юноша.

\- Это так.

\- А вы всегда поступаете в его лучших интересах, верно?

\- Иначе мы не умеем.

\- А я тогда как же? В ту ночь, ночь битвы за Хогвартс, что если я тоже думал бы только о себе и о том, чего хочу? Думаете, я хотел делать то, что делал? Знаете, я был уверен, что иду на верную смерть, - Гарри умолк, удивленный колебанием в льющемся из глазниц замка свете. - Что если бы я передумал рисковать собственной жизнью? Сделал бы другой выбор? Что стало бы тогда с вами? С теми, кто жил здесь в то время? – он слегка повысил голос. – Я поступил так, а не иначе, но ведь выбрать правильный путь не всегда легко. Если вы считаете меня своим чемпионом, то поверьте, когда я говорю: Северус Снейп – не предатель! Он был вынужден притворяться, чтобы бороться со злом. Если не понимаете, подумайте о том, что всегда доверяли мне, и доверьтесь снова.

Впервые с начала беседы фигура неловко потопталась на месте.

\- Человека судят по его поступкам.

От раздражения Гарри скрипнул зубами.

\- Да, это правда! По всем его поступкам! Вы же не знаете всего, что он сделал, а судите только по тому, что произошло в замке, вот и... – он сделал шаг вперед. - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прислушайтесь! Вы совершили ошибку, которая его убивает, а если он умрет, я не знаю, что я сделаю! Вы должны отпустить его – если цените правосудие и видите разницу между правильным и неправильным, тогда, во имя справедливости, вы должны его отпустить! – прокричал Гарри, вне себя выплескивая все скопившееся в душе разочарование этим существом, ответственным за все его мучения.

Фигура отступила, явно напуганная пылкостью юноши.

\- Время – вот истинный судья всех намерений.

\- Это еще что значит? – вскричал Гарри, делая еще шаг навстречу замку. – Почему бы вам просто не признать, что это выше вашего понимания? Прочтите в моем сердце – вы знаете, что я не лгу, так поступите же честно, ради бога! Отпустите его! Последние два месяца я провел, пытаясь с вами поговорить, надеясь, что вы услышите мою искренность... я прошу, я умоляю вас: пожалуйста, отпустите его, - юноша сделал глубокий вдох и пустил в ход последнюю карту: - Вы мой должник и знаете это. Настало время отдать долг, а я, между прочим, не прошу назвать моим именем крыло замка, я лишь хочу справедливости. Отпустите же его!

Говоря это, он продвигался вперед, и с каждым его шагом эфемерное создание отступало. Когда он умолк, замок выпрямился во весь свой внушительный рост и прогремел:

\- Никто еще не говорил нам, когда вдыхать и выдыхать, что считать угрозой, а что – нет. Это неотъемлемое право замка, и только замка – наша магия стара и изменениям не подлежит; ее не подчинить человеку, чья жизнь кратковременна, как тень, павшая на стены наших коридоров.

\- Да от тебя бы камня на камне не осталось, упрямец...

Гарри испуганно отскочил, когда воплощение Биннса выросло до огромных размеров и, превратившись в огненный шар, ринулось к стене, где прежде висел герб. Пламя взметнулось вверх и тут же погасло.

Роняя палочку, Гарри в ужасе вскрикнул:

\- Нет! Нет, вернитесь! Нет, нет, нет! 

Крича, он упал на колени, а потом, подавшись вперед, уперся локтями в пол. 

– О господи, что же мне делать? Что мне делать? – повторял он снова и снова, раскачиваясь и прижимаясь лбом к ледяному камню.

Все кончено, отрешенно понял он. После стольких лет добровольного отшельничества, принятого им ради Северуса, после стольких месяцев поиска неизвестного тюремщика, после стольких недель депрессии, которая убивала и его любимого, и самого Гарри, он пришел сегодня в Большой зал в надежде, что наконец-то будет услышан. Пришел в уверенности, что то, кем он был и сколько сделал, заставит справедливость восторжествовать.

Он пережил все это лишь затем, чтобы оказаться униженным и отвергнутым замком с умственным развитием пятилетнего ребенка. Существом, вполне способным помочь, но отказавшимся – теперь Гарри ясно понимал это. Да, у замка не было опыта в вершении судеб, когда невиновность подсудимого очевидна не сразу. Юноша с горечью подумал о прочих беднягах, «наказанных» за мнимое нарушение долга и наверняка коротавших свои последние дни в одиночестве и безумии.

Гарри весь дрожал – от всплеска ли адреналина, отчаяния или негодования, он не знал. Возможно, потому, что он подошел так близко – и потерпел неудачу. Быть может, оттого, что никто другой не знал, сколь велика несправедливость вынесенного замком решения. Или потому, что теперь придется вернуться в подземелья и рассказать Северусу...

Нет. Он не в силах сделать это...

Никогда он не сможет рассказать об этом Северусу.

Да он скорее...

Гарри неожиданно вспомнил, что говорил ему Биннс, и замер. Последние слова призрака эхом откликнулись в памяти...

Угроза.

Юноша сел на корточки, чувствуя себя абсолютно спокойным. Он знал, что без колебаний исполнит все, чем сейчас пригрозит замку, и возражения Северуса его не остановят. Гарри устал чувствовать себя беспомощным; из троих участников этой истории он один оставался в здравом уме, мог решать, что справедливо, а что милосердно, и вершить свою судьбу – в отличие от Северуса, которого осудили незаслуженно, или наивного замка, слепо пекущегося только о собственных интересах.

Вытерев глаза, Гарри встал на ноги и кончиком ботинка нащупал палочку.

\- Accio палочка, - пробормотал он и вернулся на то самое место, где стоял, когда все начиналось. Пусть ничего и не изменится, но последнее слово останется за ним.

\- Caer chyda calon! – выкрикнул юноша во все горло. С мрачным удовольствием он следил, как герб из белого вновь становится огненно-алым. Тот горел, как и в прошлый раз, но в туманное существо не перетек. Гарри и не желал этого.

\- Слушай меня! – вскидывая руки и целясь в герб, прокричал он. – Я не в силах заставить тебя поступить правильно, но черт меня подери, если позволю наслаждаться совершенной несправедливостью! Вот как я, Гарри Поттер, чемпион и спаситель Хогвартса, поступлю, выйдя из этого зала. И да будет так отныне и навсегда! Любое наказание, возложенное на Северуса Снейпа, также становится моим! Он заточен в собственных комнатах – я останусь с ним. Он осужден никогда не говорить с людьми – я разделю его долю. Он обречен сходить с ума от невозможности освободиться, увидеть небо, ощутить на лице солнечный свет... Он вынужден страдать, и я стану страдать вместе с ним.

Гарри опустил руки, но голоса не понизил:

\- По крайней мере, у него буду я. Помни же, что отказался прислушаться к голосу разума и сам обрек своего чемпиона на жизнь, полную одиночества и тоски – жизнь, которую я не заслуживаю, но выбираю, потому что ты не оставил мне альтернативы. Вот как ты благодаришь своего защитника, - с отвращением бросил он.

Стоя на месте, Гарри слушал, как рокочет эхо его последних слов в пустом зале. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным и боялся, что его вот-вот стошнит. Чуть пошатываясь, юноша спрятал палочку в карман и уже собирался уходить, когда увидел, как пылающий герб искрит цветным фейерверком. Красно-синие вспышки заметались по комнате. Вдруг раздался шум – резкий свист, вскоре достигший такой силы, что Гарри схватился за голову. Из ниоткуда подул ветер, хлестнул волосами по лицу, стал крепчать, едва не сбивая его с ног.

Так же внезапно, как и начался, ветер стих, и у Гарри так сильно заложило уши, что он едва не закричал от боли. В ту минуту, когда барабанные перепонки готовы были лопнуть, высокие сводчатые окна по обе стороны юноши взорвались: стекла лопались парами, одна за другой, и тысячи осколков ринулись в зал, дождем проливаясь на пол и столы с беспорядочным звоном, перемежающимся грохотом, когда разбивалось очередное окно. Гарри рухнул наземь и закрыл голову руками; мир вокруг него рушился, битое стекло впивалось в незащищенную кожу на руках и затылке.

Осторожно приподняв голову – ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть на герб, Гарри увидел, как из середины герба выстреливает луч синего света и ударяет в пол прямо перед юношей. Пол под ним содрогнулся, кожу опалило жаром, каменная плита, на которой лежал Гарри, загремела и раскололась надвое там, куда ударила вспышка. Самого юношу перевернуло в воздухе и отбросило метров на шесть, к дверям. Он приземлился, ударившись плечом, и стукнулся виском о камень.

Секунду он пребывал в шоке, озадаченный тем, что сейчас произошло. Неужели замок только что попытался убить своего чемпиона?

«Забавно, - подумал Гарри, теряя сознание, - умереть вот так гораздо приятнее, чем заживо гнить в подземельях».

*** 

Когда Гарри очнулся, первым, что пришло ему в голову, была мысль о том, насколько утомительный квиддичный матч он только что отыграл. Каждая мышца протестовала, когда он пытался пошевелиться, и только сев и оглядевшись, юноша вспомнил, что случилось. Прижав ладонь к затылку, он медленно осмотрел Большой зал.

Солнце еще не встало, но утро близилось. Рассвет брезжил за разбитыми окнами, освещая нанесенный помещению Гарри и самим замком урон.

Всюду валялось битое стекло. Обломки щита и преподавательского стола грудой лежали у стены. На стене, где прежде полыхал герб, не было ни пятнышка.

Поднявшись, юноша осторожно подвигал руками и ногами, коснулся шишки на голове. Кроме общего дискомфорта и головной боли, других повреждений не наблюдалось. Рукав парадной мантии был разорван, но в остальном Гарри всего-навсего чувствовал себя основательно помятым. Выходя наружу, он заметил трещину в каменном полу, ведущую из-под руин у дальней стены к дверям зала.

«Северус!» - неожиданно и резко пришло в голову.

Давя осколки, Гарри бросился в коридор и со всех ног побежал к лестнице, ведущей в подземелья.

«Опять!» - думал он, несясь вниз, вихрем пролетая по коридорам до следующей лестницы. Опять он оставил Северуса одного... а ведь за столько времени, учитывая произошедшее в Большом зале, могло случиться что угодно. Гарри знал, что настроил замок против себя – доказательством тому служило разрушенное помещение. Волнуясь все больше, он мчался из последних сил...

Насколько мстительным может оказаться склонный к раздражительности, разгневанный замок? Отправится ли он, разгромив Большой зал, искать человека, которого считает виновным в спровоцировавшем ссору конфликте? Северус, запертый в своих покоях, неспособный защитить себя, не знающий, почему подвергся внезапному нападению, не имеющий возможности бежать...

Гарри задыхался, от напряжения голова разболелась еще сильнее; в ужасе при мысли от того, что ждет его в конце пути, юноша наконец свернул в нужный коридор с единственной дверью посередине.

Еще на полпути к ней молодой человек понял, что дела плохи. Сердце забилось где-то в горле; Гарри остановился в метре от двери и увидел, что та отворена. Он поглядел в глубь коридора, но там, как обычно, было пусто.

Тяжело вздохнув, юноша потянулся и открыл дверь шире, не заходя внутрь.

\- Северус? – робко позвал он, заглядывая в гостиную.

Когда ответа не последовало, Гарри шагнул через порог и снова замер.

Комната выглядела непотревоженной.

\- Северус! - повторил юноша. Он быстро прошел по коридору, заглянул в туалет и спальню, свернул в лабораторию и вышел в столовую.

Пусто. Все было как всегда, только Северус исчез.

Гарри, хмурясь, вернулся в гостиную и застыл с бьющимся сердцем и слезами на глазах, увидев то, что так боялся увидеть.

На столике у дивала стояла чашка с чаем, рядом лежала книга Северуса. Все выглядело так, будто он лишь на минуту отлучился...

Гарри пересек комнату и окунул палец в чай.

Тот был холодным.

С неожиданной яростью юноша пнул стол ногой, да так, что чай выплеснулся на блюдце, а книга упала на пол. Гарри стоял неподвижно, тяжело дыша и горбясь.

Он слишком много раз представлял себе похожую ситуацию, чтобы не понимать, что здесь произошло.

Он опоздал.

Словно во сне, юноша вернулся в коридор, нагнулся, выискивая следы крови на полу, но ничего не нашел. Медленно покачав головой, Гарри снова повернулся к двери... и, взвизгнув, отскочил к противоположной стене.

\- Господи! Вы меня до полусмерти напугали! – он сердито уставился на Биннса. – Не очень-то мне сейчас хочется с вами говорить.

По правде говоря, Гарри было совершенно безразлично, увидит ли он призрака еще хоть один раз за всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

Биннс печально заглянул в гостиную Северуса, с минуту внимательно поизучал Гарри, потом полюбопытствовал:

\- А что вы здесь делаете?

Гневно прищурившись, молодой человек сунул руки поглубже в карманы.

\- Знаете, что произошло вчера вечером?

\- Меня там не было, если вы на это намекаете, - обиженно заявил Биннс. – Но теперь я в курсе.

\- Еще бы, - язвительно сказал Гарри, - учитывая ваш милый уговор насчет дележа тела.

Призрак растерянно поглядел на юношу.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем вы. Я только что видел нанесенный залу урон. Что касается того, кого вы ищете... – проницательно добавил он, - здесь его нет.

\- Знаю, - потупив взор, безучастно ответил Гарри.

\- Это вам так кажется, - нетерпеливо заметил Биннс. – Он – там, откуда все началось, - загадочно поведало привидение и поплыло вниз по коридору, не прекращая смотреть на юношу.

Вся кровь отхлынула от щек Гарри.

\- Там, откуда все началось?

Биннс кивнул и... нет, не улыбнулся, но одарил молодого человека почти одобрительным взглядом.

\- В самом начале. Там и ищите.

Он уже достиг угла, когда Гарри крикнул:

\- В Хижине Ходуном?

Биннс равнодушно помахал рукой и с неохотой откликнулся:

\- Приходите как-нибудь в гости.

Не опуская руки, призрак просочился сквозь стену в конце коридора.

Гарри бросился бежать, на ходу сбросив тяжелую мантию, перемахивая через три ступеньки за раз; он миновал цветную фреску в тот момент, когда солнце выглянуло из-за горизонта и затопило коридоры светом.

Главный холл пустовал; Гарри распахнул двери, спустился на улицу, обогнул замок справа по знакомой тропинке и помчался вниз, к центру угодий.

Он бежал навстречу восходящему солнцу, спускаясь к Дракучей иве и щурясь, но замедлил ход, внезапно осознав, что дерево стоит совершенно неподвижно. Гарри подошел медленно, оглядываясь по сторонам, обогнув Иву, к тому месту, где располагался бугорок, парализующий драчливые ветви.

Северус сидел, прижавшись спиной к стволу и сжимая в руке ветку. Глаза его были закрыты, лицо обращено к пробивающемуся сквозь листву солнцу.

Гарри застыл, неспособный дышать, не в силах говорить. Сдавленно вскрикнув, он упал на колени и протянул к Северусу руки – и тот открыл глаза.

Ни один не произнес не слова, но оба стиснули друг друга в объятиях так, словно от этого зависела их жизнь. Было неудобно – Гарри стоял на коленях перед Северусом, вжимаясь лбом в его плечо, - но никто и не думал разжимать рук.

В конце концов Гарри уселся между ног любовника и откинул голову тому на грудь. Наблюдая рассвет, Северус лишь однажды отвлекся, чтобы ткнуть веткой в бугорок и утихомирить заворочавшуюся было Иву.

\- Вчера вечером, после того, как ты ушел, я пил чай, и тут... дверь просто открылась. Вот я и вышел, - объяснил он, выслушав рассказ юноши.

Они сидели долго, иногда разговаривая, но большей частью в тишине, пока Гарри не встал на колени и повернулся к Северусу лицом.

\- Готов?

Зельевар нерешительно поглядел на замок и криво улыбнулся:

\- Вряд ли я теперь смогу вернуться внутрь.

Наклонившись, Гарри мягко поцеловал любовника и отстранился.

\- Понимаю. Мы и не вернемся.

Выдохнув с облегчением, Северус взглянул в сторону Хогсмида. Не выказывая и тени беспокойства, он спросил:

\- Что будем делать?

Улыбнувшись, Гарри посмотрел туда же, затем встретился взглядом с любимым.

\- Что-нибудь придумаем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 «Гленливет» – разновидность шотландского виски  
> *2 Библия, Иисус Навин, «...дабы решить, кому служить станете»  
> *3 Генри Дэвид Торо, «Уолден, или жизнь в лесу»  
> *4 У. Шекспир, «Гамлет», 1.4 (пер.А.Кронеберг)  
> *5 курица в красном вине (фр.)  
> *6 in flagrante delicto – лат. досл. на месте преступления

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Resurrection за помощь с переводом эпиграфа.


End file.
